Man nennt mich Minx 2: Minx
by bluenique
Summary: Es ist gar nicht so leicht für Jeanna im Institute allein zurechtzukommen, aber bald merkt sie, das doch alles gar nicht so entsetzlich ist und am Ende bekommt sie eine ganz besondere Einladung...
1. Abendessen mit Drachen

Dies ist der Zweite Teil- Man kann die Geschichte sicher auch verstehen wenn man den Ersten nicht gelesen hat- aber es ist einfacher..

Was bisher geschah:

Dass Jeannas Vater wirklich ausgerechnet Hank McCoy ist, musste sie auf recht unangenehme Weise erfahren. Seit etwa einer Woche ist sie selbst ein kleines Biest, womit sie derzeit noch nicht wirklich zurechtkommt- Am Ende des letztenTeils stand sie vor der Entscheidung ob sie im Internat bleiben will, oder besser doch nach Hause- oder vielleicht mit nach Washington. Jeanna entschließt sich zu bleiben...

-----

Die Woche mit Hank verging für mich viel zu schnell.  
Wie sollte ich es nur schaffen, ohne ihn klar zukommen?  
Fünf Tage bis zum Wochenende erschienen mir wie ein unüberwindbares Hindernis.  
Natürlich musste er nach Washington zurück, das war mir klar und ich wollte auch nicht, das er wegen mir noch mehr Stress bekam.  
"Du bist ja nicht allein", sagte er aufmunternd,"Du kannst jederzeit zu Ororo oder dem Professor gehen.."  
Ich nickte, aber mir war klar, das ich das wohl eher nicht machen würde.

Natürlich hätte ich für immer ins Gästezimmer, in Hank altes Zimmer, ziehen können-was natürlich allen Komfort und mein eigenes Reich gewesen wäre.  
Aber ich hatte das Gefühl, es würde mich noch mehr ausgrenzen.Also wollte ich ganz normal ins Internat.  
Natürlich hatte ich Angst.  
Angst vor den anderen Schülern.  
Angst, dass ich meinen Alltag nicht geregelt bekommen würde.  
Angst, nochmal so aus zuflippen, wie es im Schwimmbad passiert war.

Hank hörte sich geduldig und verständnisvoll all meine Ängste an.  
"Ich finde, dass du wirklich eine ganze Menge in der letzten Woche geschafft hast. "  
Er lächelte und nahm meine Hand.  
"Den Rest bekommst du auch hin, Jeanna -du musst dir einfach Zeit geben-"  
Ich nickte unsicher.

Er half mir, meine Sachen mit herunter zu tragen.  
Miss Munroe wartete im Kreuzgang.  
Zu dritt gingen wir in Richtung der Schlafräume.  
Mein Herz pochte.  
Nun würde es ernst werden.  
"Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst hier auch jede Menge Spaß haben", sagte Hank.  
Ich wusste das er aus Erfahrung sprach. Aber er war ja erst so geworden, als er längst ein Teil dieses Hauses gewesen war. Er war sowieso anders als ich. Ich wünschte ich hätte halb soviel von seiner Leichtigkeit und seinem Humor, mit dem er sein Leben nahm.

Miss Munroe klopfte an eine der Türen im Mädchentrakt und öffnete die Tür.  
Der Raum war hell und freundlich und sah gar nicht so sehr nach einem Internatszimmer aus.  
Drei Betten standen in dem Raum, nur eins schien besetzt zu sein.

Ein rothaariges Mädchen sass auf ihrem Bett, aß Chips und las eine Zeitschrift.  
Als wir den Raum betraten, sah sie auf.  
"Hallo Rahne", sagte Miss Munroe freundlich, "Das ist Jeanette Tilby"  
"Jeanna", fügte ich vorsichtig hinzu.  
Miss Munroe sah zu mir herüber und lächelte mich an.  
"Ok, Jeanna"  
Dann ließ sie uns drei allein.  
Langsam begriff ich, das ich das Mädchen schon kannte.  
Es war das Wolfsmädchen von meinem ersten Tag.

"Hi", sagte sie artig und ein bisschen schüchtern, "Du hast quasi noch freie Auswahl.."  
Ich suchte mir das Bett am Fenster aus.  
Mein Vater stellte die Reisetasche auf den Boden und ich begann meinen Schrank einzuräumen.  
"Du Jeanny, mein Flieger geht bald...kannst du nicht auspacken, wenn ich weg bin?"  
Ich nickte.

Vor dem fremden Mädchen, dass uns eh schon anstarrte, wollte ich gewiss keine Abschiedsszene geben.

Abschied nehmen war auch ohne Beobachtung von außen schwer genug.  
Ich zog ihn also bei seiner großen Hand aus dem Zimmer.  
Wir gingen vors Haus.

"Du hast meine Handynummer, oder?", fragte er besorgt, "Jederzeit,  
hast du gehört?...Ich kann in etwa 4 Stunden hier sein, wenn ich in Washington bin - sollte irgendetwas sein.."  
"Ja Dad", ich nickte und nahm seine Hände.  
Die Tränen waren schon wieder verdammt nah, aber ich versuchte standhaft nicht zu weinen.  
Wir umarmten uns fest.  
"Du schaffst das, hast du verstanden?", flüsterte Hank und streichelte mir übers Haar.  
Vorsichtshalber antwortete ich nicht.  
Ich wusste ja wirklich nicht, ob ich es schaffen würde.

Dann kam sein Taxi und ich war plötzlich allein.  
Ich starrte dem Auto hinterher.  
Als ich ins Zimmer kam, hoffte ich inständig, Rahne würde nicht merken, wie sehr ich geweint hatte.  
"Als ich neu war, habe ich auch erst mal geweint..." sagte sie ausgerechnet nach einer Weile zu mir.  
Na super, ich hätte es mir denken können.  
Rahne war ein viel zu instinktives Mädchen, um nicht zu merken, dass ich vollkommen am Ende war.  
Ich fand das nicht besonders tröstlich.  
Stumm räumte ich meinen Schrank ein und versuchte sie, soweit es überhaupt möglich war zu ignorieren.  
Super ich ich würde mir den Rest meiner Zeit das Zimmer mit einem Werwolfsmädchen teilen. Wie außerordentlich passend.

Das hatten diese Leute hier ja geschickt eingefädelt.

Ich würde bestimmt nicht schlafen können, bei der Vorstellung, dass im Bett gegenüber lag jemand, der mir jederzeit ins Bein oder sonst wohin beißen konnte-

Hatte sie sich unter Kontrolle?

Ganz unten in der Tasche lag ein großer brauner Umschlag.  
Ein Brief rutschte mir entgegen, als ich ihn öffnete.  
Erstaunt falte ich den Zettel auf und las:

Liebe Jeanna,  
Du hast gesagt, das Du es traurig findest, das Du nicht einmal ein Bild von deiner Mom hast.  
Deswegen war ich gestern Abend auf dem Dachboden und habe ein bisschen in meinen alten Sachen gekramt.  
Leider habe ich natürlich kein aktuelleres -aber bis wir ein besseres auftreiben, hast du nun überhaupt eins.  
Ich hoffe, es macht es dir leichter, dich ein zuleben.

Ich liebe Dich und denk dran, du kannst immer anrufen.  
Alles liebe,  
Hank  
( Dein stolzer Papa )

Erstaunt griff ich in den Umschlag.  
Das war ja total lieb von ihm.  
Im Umschlag befand sich ein kleiner Rahmen mit zwei Bildern.  
Eines war relativ neu.  
Es war ein Portrait meines Vaters.  
Daneben ein älteres Foto.  
Meine Mom ganz eindeutig, so wie ich sie kannte.  
Und doch nicht.

Wie jung und glücklich sie auf dem Foto aussah...  
Sie saß am Tisch in irgendeinem Restaurant und hielt in der rechten Hand ein Weinglas und prostete dem Fotografen lachend zu.  
Der andere Arm war von Hanks Foto verdeckt.  
Ich öffnete den Rahmen, um zu sehen was auf dem Rest des Bildes war.

Der andere Arm lag um die Schulter eines jungen, gut gebauten Mannes mit strahlend blauen Augen.  
Er lachte ebenfalls und hatte sein Weinglas erhoben.  
Wer dieser Mann war, brauchte ich mich nicht zu fragen.  
Seine große Hand, die das Weinglas festhielt, sagte eigentlich schon alles.  
Ich legte mich aufs Bett und betrachte das Foto.  
So hatte Hank also ausgesehen, früher.

Vierzehn Jahre, vielleicht mehr, lagen zwischen den beiden Fotos, die ich nun von Hank hatte.  
Es gab auf alle Fälle Ähnlichkeiten.  
Seine Augen waren wirklich noch die gleichen, seine Gesichtzüge waren erwachsener und ausgeprägter, aber durchaus ähnlich.  
Wie war es ihm wohl gegangen die alten Fotos durch zugehen?  
Bestimmt war es ein seltsames Gefühl.  
Wie würde es mir gehen, wenn ich später meine Kinderbilder ansah?  
Hatte er sich irgendwann damit abgefunden, nicht mehr dieser Mann auf den Fotos zu sein?  
Oft schien es mir so. Wie konnte er nur so darüber stehen, wie so locker sein?  
Ob ich das auch schaffen konnte?

Beide sahen so verdammt jung und glücklich auf dem Foto aus.  
Ich drehte das Bild um, denn auf alten Fotos wurde ja oft vom Labor noch ein Datum eingeprägt.  
Hinten auf dem Foto war eine Widmung.

In Erinnerung an einen super schönen Abend, grüß mir deine Süße, Jeannie

Ich musste ein wenig schlucken.  
Jean Grey.  
Die Fotografin und die Fotografierte waren beide tot.  
Mein Vater hatte sich so verändert...  
Was wäre wohl gewesen, wenn irgendjemand diesen jungen Leuten an diesem Abend erzählt hätte, wo sie in 15 Jahren sein würden?  
Hätten sie es glauben können?  
Ich steckte das Foto wieder in den Rahmen. Hanks Foto steckte ich in meine Börse.  
"Kommst du mit zum Abendbrot?", fragte Rahne  
"Ja...",sagte ich zögernd.An diesem Abend würde ich das erste Mal nicht mit meinem Vater zusammen essen.

Natürlich hatte ich jetzt schon im Speisesaal mit ihm gegessen, aber dann eher zusammen mit Miss Munroe und Mr. Summers, als mit den Schülern, was zwar nicht explizit geplant war, aber wohl natürlich.  
Immerhin war mein Vater ja keine siebzehn mehr und die beiden waren seine Freunde.  
Und ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz in Schulen ist: Lehrer essen mit Lehrern, Schüler mit Schülern. Es gab sicher Ausnahmen, aber die gibt es ja immer. Bei uns war es halt auch so gewesen.

In den letzten Tagen hatte mittlerweile auch herausgefunden, wie ich mein Tablett am besten zum Tisch bekam.  
Wenn ich mich nicht so unglaublich bemühte, gerade zu bleiben, war es vergleichsweise leicht- Zumindest sich auf zwei Beinen zu halten. Es war nicht besonders elegant, weit entfernt von der menschlichen Zweibeinigkeit, nach der ich mich so sehnte. Aber es war immerhin praktisch.  
Und brachte mich außer Gefahr, ständig übersehen zu werden.  
Die Technik hatte ich von meinem Vater, der jetzt wahrscheinlich gerade in sein Flugzeug stieg und später am Abend am Ronald Reagan Airport in Washington ankommen würde.  
Ich fragte mich, ob er jetzt an mich dachte?

Wäre ich doch ein bisschen taffer, dann wäre ich mit geflogen...

Rahne steuerte gut gelaunt einen Sechsertisch an und da ich keine Ahnung hatte, wohin ich mich hätte sonst setzten sollen, folgte ich ihr etwas unsicher.

Am Tisch saßen bereits zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen.  
Ein blonder Junge, den ich nicht mal vom sehen kannte, was mich ein wenig verwunderte, denn ich dachte ich hatte zumindest alle Schüler schon mal gesehen-und das Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren, das durch mich hindurch gelaufen war, diskutierten eifrig über einem aufgeklappten Laptop.

Kitty Pryde.  
Ich hielt den Atem an. Würde sie mich erkennen? Wie würde sie dann reagieren?  
Auf ihrer Schulter saß ein Wesen, das mich an einen violetten Fantasydrachen in Taschenformat erinnerte. Er stibitzte frech, während sein Frauchen gerade so eifrig war, Stückchen aus ihrem Abendessen.  
Ganz schön verrückt, ein solches Haustier zu haben..  
Aus dem Zoogeschäft war der ganz sicher nicht.  
Ich war ganz neidisch, denn ich hatte ja immer Haustiere haben wollen.  
Und ein Drache war schon echt exotisch-selbst fürs Institut.

Der dritte am Tisch war ein Latino. Ich erinnerte mich wage gehört zu haben, dass er Roberto hiess. Auch ein Bobby also, dachte ich amüsiert.  
Unwillkürlich sah ich mich nach dem großen Bobby um.  
Er sass zusammen mit einigen der älteren Schüler.  
"Hallo!",sagte Rahne und Kitty sah auf und machte freundlich Platz, in dem sie Laptoptasche zur Seite räumte.  
Ich stand mit meinem Tablett im Raum und war mir nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war sich einfach dazu zusetzen.  
Roberto nahm mir die Entscheidung ab.  
"Setzt du dich, oder stehst du nur so in der Gegend herum?", fragte er und zeigte seine glänzend weissen, durchaus „zahnpastawerbungstauglichen" Zähne.

Dankbar stellte ich mein Tablett ab und setzte mich betont ordentlich hin.  
"Danke, ich heiße Jeanna Tilby..", stellte ich mich fast zu förmlich vor.  
"Sie ist meine neue Zimmergenossin", fügte Rahne hinzu und schob sich eine Gabel voll mit Essen in den Mund.  
Nachdem es geschluckt war, fuhr sie fort.  
"Der Secretary ist ja heute abgereist"  
Nun sah auch der blonde Junge von dem Laptop auf und machte ein verwundertes Gesicht.  
Er musterte mich und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Kitty grinste.  
Doug, du bekommst wirklich gar nichts mehr mit, oder?", sie stupste ihm freundschaftlich mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
"Jeanna ist doch die Tochter vom Biest..."  
Mein Magen zog sich zusammen, bei dieser Bezeichnung.  
„Biest?", fragte ich und funkelte sie an.

Kitty zog ihren rechten Mundwinkel in die Höhe,sah mich fragend an und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf .  
"Das war doch sein Codename als er noch bei den X-Men war, oder?"  
War er das?  
Ich merkte wie mir das Blut in den Kopf stieg.  
Was es mit diesen ominösen X-Men auf sich hatte, wusste ich ja Mittlerweile.  
Mein Vater hatte mir beinah alles darüber erzählt- nur seinen „Spitznamen", den hatte er dezent verschwiegen.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass er darauf steht wenn gerade du ihn bei diesem Namen nennst, Kitty Pryde"

Innerlich atmete ich auf.  
Ich hatte es geschafft, mich zumindest nicht total zu blamieren.  
Wenn sie jetzt dachte, ich wäre eine Oberzicke, seis drum.  
Zumindest stand ich nicht wie der letzte Idiot da.  
Kitty sah mich verdutzt an.  
"Du kennst meinen Namen?", fragte sie erstaunt.  
Wie könnte ich den jemals vergessen?  
Dann ging mir auf, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so brillant gewesen war, was ich da gerade gesagt hatte.  
"Bist du denn nicht dieses Mädchen, dass durch alles durchlaufen kann?"

Das war ja der reinste Eierlauf.

"Mein Vater und der Professor haben mal über dich gesprochen"  
Zumindest hatte ich nicht gelogen, das war doch schon mal was.  
Kitty sah mich ziemlich lange an.  
In ihr schien es zu arbeiten.  
"Oh bitte frag nicht", dachte ich verzweifelt.  
Wenn sie sich auch an die Episode im Flur erinnerte, war das nicht so klasse.  
Alle würden dann erfahren, dass ich gerade eben so geworden war.  
Das war mir peinlich.  
Sie fragte tatsächlich nicht, aber ich war mir ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob sie nur aus Höflichkeit nicht fragte- oder es wirklich nicht mehr wusste.


	2. Fettnäpfchen

Am nächsten Morgen begann also nach fast drei Monaten Pause wieder die Schule für mich.  
Ich hatte im letzten Jahr ja aus verschiedenen Gründen so viel versäumt, dass ich nicht mehr für die letzten paar Wochen in den Highschool Jahrgang des Xavier Institutes zurückgehen wollte.  
Ich würde im neuen Schuljahr einfach noch mal ganz entspannt von vorn beginnen.  
Schließlich war ich ja erst dreizehneinhalb und hatte noch viel Zeit.

Das Xavier Institute war - vom Lehrplan her, zunächst einmal eine ziemlich normale Schule.  
Allerdings gab es vergleichsweise viel Sportunterricht und es waren- laut Stundenplan- Übungen im „Gefahrenraum" vorgesehen. Ich konnte mir absolut nichts darunter vorstellen.

Natürlich hatte ich, seit dem ich in diesem Haus war, schon einige Dinge über den Gefahrenraum gehört, dennoch klang alles ziemlich eigenartig und höchst mysteriös. Ein Raum, erbaut um Situationen zu simulieren, in die wir vielleicht geraten könnten, erbaut mit modernster Technologie?  
Er sollte sich tief unten im beinahe unendlichem, zutiefst verwirrendem Kellersystem der Schule befinden und laut Aussage meiner neuen Zimmernachbarin Rahne,"irgendwie mit Hologrammen" funktionieren. Wie genau konnte sie mir auch nicht wirklich erklären und in meinen Ohren klang das ganze mehr als eigenartig. Wozu sollte so ein Raum gut sein?

Außerdem machte ich mir über die vielen Sportstunden so meine Gedanken.  
Ausgerechnet Sport? Und das, wo ich doch Sport so gar nicht mochte?  
Meine Freundin Leah hatte mich mal als einen klassischen Nerd bezeichnet. Denn alles - bis auf die geklebte Brille-und das ich kein Cap mit Propeller besaß-passte ziemlich gut auf mich.  
Es gab schlimmeres als ein Nerd zu sein.  
Ehrlich, ich hatte eigentlich kein Problem damit. Aber „Nerds", „Geeks" und „Dorks" stehen nun mal nicht auf Sport. Das war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz.  
In meiner alten Schule hatte ich soviel Sportstunden wie nur irgend möglich auf der Bank verbracht.  
Bei wichtigen Sportveranstaltungen verrenkte ich mir vorher - spätestens aber während des ersten Wettkampfes den Fuß -oder verstauchte mir, rein zufällig, natürlich den Arm.  
Wenn alles nichts half, hatte ich eben Bauchweh.

So hatte ich niemals auch nur einen Trostpreis bei irgendeiner Art von Sportveranstaltung gewonnen.  
Die einzige Sportart, die ich sowieso jemals mit Freude ausgeübt hatte-wenn auch nur mit mäßigem Erfolg- war Softball.  
Und Softball hatte ich auch nur deswegen gespielt, weil sie meinem Lieblingssport, Baseball, am nächsten kam. Ich kannte mich ziemlich gut aus. Als Zuschauerin war ich gewiss großartig. Mike und ich hatten uns zahllose Spiele im Fernsehen angesehen und ich war eines der wenigen Mädchen in meiner Klasse, die mindestens genauso viele hübsche bunte Kärtchen im Schrank hatte, wie die meisten Jungs. Oh ja. Baseball war cool- nur leider kein Sport für ein Mädchen. Schon gar nicht wenn es so eine Niete im Sport war, wie ich.

Der Montagmorgen sollte aber glücklicherweise nicht mit Sportunterricht, sondern mit Chemie beginnen. Mr. Summers, der offensichtlich der Hauptlehrer der Mittelstufe war, sah mich aufmunternd an und betrat zusammen mit mir als Letzter den Chemieraum.  
Er sah heute Morgen ziemlich übernächtigt aus.

Zum rasieren hatte er offensichtlich heute Morgen nicht allzu viel Energie gehabt und seine Hände zitterten.

Vemutlich hatte er ziemlich dunkle Ränder unter den Augen, die ja glücklicherweise von seiner Brille geschickt verdeckt wurden.

Ich stellte beim ersten Blick in den Klassenraum fest, dass die Klasse relativ klein und überschaubar war, der Chemieraum dafür aber umso imposanter.  
In der Highschool in Little Springs hatte es einen ganzen Chemiebereich mit verschieden Klassen gegeben, aber die Ausstattung der Räume war alt und schon ziemlich ramponiert gewesen. Es gab einen großen Fleck an den Deckeplatten über dem Lehrerpult in dem Raum, in dem ich damals unterrichtet wurde, der von einem heftigen Unfall aus dem Jahr neunzehnhundertachtundachtzig stammte. Die Großen hatten uns „Sophomores" erzählt, der dunkle Fleck sei der Rest des Gehirns eines gewissen Mr. Peters, der damals mit einer Versuchseinheit in die Luft geflogen sei. Natürlich war das nur eine Legende. Dennoch hatte sich niemand die Mühe gemacht- auch nach fast zwanzig Jahren- die Decke zu erneuern.

Ebenso sahen Tische und Arbeitsgeräte aus.

Hier war das anders. Alles sah aus, als wäre es gerade erst angeschafft worden und es gab keine anzüglichen Kritzeleien, die in die verdreckten, alten Tische eingekerbt waren.

Es war bestimmt eine Freude, hier zu arbeiten, dachte ich bei mir, denn Chemie war- falls ich überhaupt soetwas wie ein Lieblingsfach hatte- sicher ein Top Kandidat dafür. Wobei mich irgendwelche Versuche bei denen es nur hübsch laut knallte eigentlich eher anödeten. Es gab so viel spannendes zu entdecken, da brauchte es nicht zwangsweise knallen. Ich fand es viel interessanter herauszufinden _warum_ es knallte- oder etwas geschah, zu ergründen.

"Wie ihr sicher schon mitbekommen habt, haben wir eine neue Schülerin- Jeanna Tilby", stellte Mr. Summers mich der Form halber noch mal vor und schickte mich dann an einen leeren Platz.  
Ich war ihm dankbar, dass er nicht extra betonte, dass ich Hanks Tochter war.

Zum einen, weil es ja wohl ziemlich offensichtlich war, zum anderen, weil ich sowieso schon ständig von den anderen als 'die 'Tochter von' bezeichnet wurde.

Das war mir eher unangenehm. Ich war ja eine eigenständige Person und nicht nur „Hank McCoys Tochter." Immerhin kannte ich ihn ja gerade erst ein paar Wochen.  
Die Zwillinge, die hinter mir saßen, kicherten amüsiert, als ich meine Sachen auspackte und auf den stabilen Labortisch legte.Aber viel Zeit, sich über mich lustig zu machen, blieb ihnen nicht.  
Es stellte sich nämlich heraus, das seit Wochen eine Chemiearbeit an diesem Tag angesetzt worden war- die letzte große Arbeit vor den Prüfungen im Juni.  
Als Mr Summers die Zettel an die restliche Klasse verteilt hatte, kam er zu mir und gab mir ebenfalls Kopien.  
"Du kannst ja mal schauen, ob du mit den Aufgaben etwas anfangen kannst, Jeanna. Ich werde die Arbeit allerdings nicht bewerten", sagte er freundlich.  
Dann ging er zum Lehrerpult und verkroch sich hinter der aktuellen Ausgabe des Daily Bugle.

Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass er die nötige Konzentration zum Lesen aufbrachte.  
Seine Gedanken schienen irgendwo in der Vergangenheit zu ruhen.  
Ich hörte auf, ihn an zu starren und schaute mir die Blätter vor mir an.

Ich hatte im letzten Jahr über dieses Thema schon mal eine Arbeit geschrieben und alles war noch recht präsent.  
Naturwissenschaften, außer Mathe, was mich wirklich langweilte-waren schon immer Fächer gewesen, die mich wirklich interessierten. So machte ich mich beinahe spielerisch an die Arbeit, die leeren Seiten zu füllen.  
Als ich damit fertig war sah ich mich um.

Alle, sogar Kitty, waren noch konzentriert über ihre Arbeit gebeugt.  
Erstaunt sah ich auf die Uhr.  
Es war nicht einmal die Hälfte der Zeit um.

Gelangweilt spielte ich mit meinem Stift.  
Ich versuchte ihn Aufrecht auf meinem Zeigefinger zu balancieren.  
Eine Zeit lang klappte das auch relativ gut, bis er dann doch auf dem Fußboden rollte.  
Verlegenen angelte ich nach dem den Stift mit dem linken Fuß.

Er landete Zufälligerweise so zwischen meinen Zehen, wie ich ihn üblicherweise auch in meiner Hand gehalten hätte.  
Ich musste grinsen, denn vor meinem inneren Auge tauchte das Bild meines Vaters auf, der am Rechner saß, seine Unterlagen durch las, Twinkies aß und mit den Füßen irgendwelche Notizen in den Rechner hackte.  
Es hatte ziemlich merkwürdig ausgesehen, aber anscheinend funktionierte es für ihn ausgezeichnet.  
Manchmal schrieb er auch sozusagen "fußschriftliche" Notizen.  
Ob ich das auch konnte?  
Es war echt eine bekloppte Idee.  
Andererseits, hatte ich den blöden Stift schon mal zwischen den Zehen und ich merkte wie neugierig ich war, es wenigstens mal auszuprobieren. _Einmal_. Es musste ja keiner sehen.  
Vorsichtig sah ich mich um.  
Alle um mich herum waren allem Anschein immer noch mit der blöden Aufgabe beschäftigt.  
So leise wie ich nur konnte stieg ich auf den Labortisch.  
Langsam zog ich eines meiner Schmierpapiere hervor und machte einen einzelnen Strich.  
Es war zugegeben etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig.  
Etwa so, als würde man mit der falschen Hand schreiben oder zeichnen.  
Es brauchte einen Moment, bis ich mich eingewöhnt hatte, doch dann war es nur noch lustig.  
Die erst wahllos dahingeworfenen Striche verdichteten sich zu einer Skizze von Pferd und Reiter vor einem dramatischen Gewitterhimmel.  
Ich war so vertieft in mein Bild, das ich nicht merkte, das ich längst einen Zuschauer hatte.  
"Du bist ja eine richtig gute Zeichnerin...", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme direkt hinter mir.  
Ich war so unendlich erschrocken, dass ich glatt das Gleichgewicht verlor und wie ein nasser Sack vom Tisch plumpste.

Natürlich lachten alle.  
Mr Summers beugte sich zu mir herunter und streckte mir die Hände entgegen.  
"Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken - alles in Ordnung Jeanna?"  
Ich nickte verlegen und rappelte mich ohne seine Hilfe auf.  
In der Hoffnung, dass mein Fell und meine Farbe mich davor bewahrten, dass die anderen sahen, wie sehr mir das Blut in den Kopf schoss, setzte ich mich betont ordentlich wieder auf meinen Platz..  
Super. Ich war keine Stunde in meiner neuen Klasse und schon hatte ich mich bis auf die Knochen blamiert...

Umso dankbarer war ich, dass sich jetzt gerade die Klassentür öffnete und Miss Munroe hereinkam.  
"Kann ich dir Jeanna mal für ein, zwei Stunden entführen?"  
Erstaunt sah ich sie an. Was hatte ich denn jetzt angestellt?  
Sie lächelte aber, so schien es wohl nichts schlimmes zu sein.  
"Kommst du?", fragte sie und machte eine Geste mit dem Kopf.  
Ich nickte und trottete hinter ihr her.  
Auf dem Flur, besah sie sich meine Kleidung von oben bis unten.

Ich trug meine blaue Latzhose und ein T-Shirt.  
"Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, kurz in dein Zimmer zu gehen und dir etwas bequemere Sachen anzuziehen?", fragte sie.  
Natürlich hätte ich schlecht nein sagen können.  
Wir verabredeten uns also in zehn Minuten beim Fahrstuhl und ich hoppelte in mein Zimmer um meine Sportsachen über zuziehen.  
Was sollte das werden?  
Ich zog ein paar sportliche Boxershorts in blau mit weißen Streifen an der Seite an, ein T-Shirt über und machte mich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl.  
Miss Munroe wartete schon auf mich.  
Mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln steckte sie einen Schlüssel in eine Öffnung im Inneren des Fahrstuhls und drehte ihn nach rechts.  
Offensichtlich fuhren wir _nicht_ in die Krankenstation.

"Wir würden uns gern mal ein Bild von deinen Fähigkeiten machen...", erklärte sie mir.  
Das konnte ja eigentlich nur peinlich werden.  
Genervt zog ich einen Mundwinkel in die Höhe und sah sie fragend an.  
Die Lifttüren gaben zischend den Weg zu einem anderen Flur frei.  
"Keine Angst, es wird keine Untersuchung", sagte sie amüsiert, "auch nichts anderes gemeines- ich bin mir sicher, dass es dir gefallen wird."  
Ich folgte ihr den Gang hinauf und sah mich um.

Dieser Gang war mindestens genauso spacig wie der Flur zur Krankenstation.  
"Gefällt dir das Design nicht?", fragte sie erstaunt."Hank hat gesagt du stehst auf Science Fiction."  
"Hm.. ich weiss nicht...", sagte ich leise in Erwartung der Dinge die da kommen mochten.  
"Ich habe immer das Gefühl, der Fahrstuhl ist in Wirklichkeit ein Dimensionstor, weil hier unten alles so eigenartig ist..."  
"Tja hinter diesen Türen sind schon einige Eigenartigkeiten versteckt", sagte sie stolz und legte ihre Hand auf einen Öffner, der Offensichtlich ihren Handabdruck scannte.  
Anscheinend war das so etwas wie ein Sicherheitsschloss.  
Die Tür öffnete sich zischend und wir standen in einer riesigen weißen, runden Halle.  
Sie war absolut leer. Es hätte so etwas wie ein Hangar sein können.  
Der Boden,die Wände und die Decke bestanden aus quadratischen Fliesen, wie es aussah.  
Es wäre bestimmt ein Spaß, diesen Raum zum Roller-skaten zu benutzen, aber ich hatte den Verdacht, dass es nicht ganz der Zweck war, für den er eigentlich erbaut worden war.  
Was sollte das sein?  
"Das Jeanna, das ist der Gefahrenraum", sagte sie nicht ohne Stolz


	3. Wie man seinen Körper zum Singen bringt

"Booh", sagte ich trocken,"echt super gefährlich..."  
"Jetzt", erklärte Miss Munroe lächelnd, "Jetzt ist es nur ein leerer Raum. Aber warte ab, bis ich das Programm starte."

Sie erklärte mir, das dieser Raum in der Tat ein Holo-Raum war, der sowohl mit echten, physischen Hindernissen, als auch mit reiner optischen Täuschung arbeitete.  
"Es ist eine ziemlich komplizierte Technik- wenn du genauer wissen willst, wie es funktioniert, solltest du dich einmal mit Professor Xavier oder deinem unterhalten-", sagte sie,"aber der Sinn des Raumes ist, möglichst realistisch gefährliche Situationen zu simulieren, in denen wir unsere Fähigkeiten einsetzen können, um sie zu trainieren."  
Ich nickte entsetzt. Was hatte sie vor? Mich von einem mit Fackeln und Forken bewaffneten Mob, durch eine Altertümliche Mühle zu Jagen, während über mir ein Gewitter tobte?

Ich konnte mir kein Szenario vorstellen in dem ich meine offensichtlich nicht vorhanden Fähigkeiten einsetzen sollte. Was erwarteten diese Leute von mir, das ich mit Feuerbällen um mich warf, wie eine Rollenspielmagierin? Ich hatte definitv keine Fähigkeiten- jedenfalls keine wie meine neuen Mitschüler. Hatte Ms. Munroe irgendetwas falsch verstanden?

„Heute wollen wir aber kein Horrorszenario durchspielen, in dem du irgendeiner Gefahrensituation ausgesetzt wirst, also keine Angst"  
Naja, besonders besonders beruhigt war ich dennoch nicht.  
Sie sah mich an.  
"Wir wollen nur einen kleinen, völlig uinspektakulären Hindernisparcour aufbauen. Du brauchst nichts weiter zu tun, als ihn- so gut wie du kannst- zu meistern."  
Ich wurde immer entsetzter.Ein Hindernisparcour? War ich bei der Armee gelandet? Also schon wieder das böse Wort: Sport.  
Warum konnte sie mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?  
Ich war wirklich schlecht in Sport. Konnten diese Leute das hier nicht begreifen, oder wollten sie einfach nicht?

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt, "Ist dir gerade irgendetwas zuviel?"  
"Nein"

Ich machte ein ziemlich unglückliches Gesicht, irgendwann musste sie es ja erfahren.  
"Ich bin eine Null in Sport, ganz ehrlich", sagte ich schließlich leise.  
Sie schob ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe und machte ein ziemlich verständnisloses Gesicht.  
"Wie?"  
Ich wurde langsam ungeduldig.  
Vermutlich sollte ich mir ein T-shirt bedrucken lassen...  
"Ich sagte", ich holte tief Luft ,"ich bin der unsportlichste Men...das unsportlichste wasauchimmer-es ist ja auch egal was ich bin- im Universum."

Miss Munroe nickte sehr langsam und sah mich an, als wartete sie auf irgendeine Pointe.  
Als die ausblieb, hob sie die Hände in einer verzweifelten Geste.   
"Ich meine das ernst. todernst! Ich bin grottenschlecht in sowas. Ich habe von Anfang an gesagt, dass mir sowas absolut gar nicht liegt!", rief ich wütend.  
"Ok, wenn du meinst...", sie schloss die Augen, als würde sie gerade um Fassung ringen.  
Erstaunt zog ich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
Warum regte sie sich eigentlich gerade so auf? War sie enttäuscht?  
"Wasauchimmer", murmelte Storm, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zur Tür. Dann deutete sie auf eine Glasfront in der oberen Ecke des Raumes, die ich bisher anscheinend übersehen hatte.  
"Ich geh jetzt mal nach dort oben und starte das Programm. Am besten bleibst du genau dort stehen und rührst dich nicht vom Fleck"  
Kopfschüttelnd verliess sie den Raum und schloss die Tür.

Ich hatte nicht vor, mich auch nur ein bisschen zu bewegen. Nicht die Spur.  
Einige Momente später, hörte ich ihre Stimme über Lautsprecher:"Nicht erschrecken, ich starte jetzt das Programm..."

Der ganze Raum begann sich, erst langsam, dann deutlich zu veränden.  
Der Platz auf dem ich stand schien wie ein Fahrstuhl oder eine Theaterrampe nach oben zu fahren.  
Erstaunt und fasziniert sah ich mich um. Die Simulation war erstaunlich realististisch.  
Der Raum hatte nicht mehr die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit zuvor.  
Es sah aus, als wäre ich tatsächlich in einem Waldstückchen.  
Allerdings kein besonders gemütliches, in dem man ein Picknick machen würde.  
Was sich mir dort offenbarte, sah aus wie ein eigenwilliges Crossover zwischen Affengehege und Drillanlage, das vermutlich sogar jedem Navy Seal Schweißperlen auf die Stirn getrieben hätte.

"Das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?", hilflos blickte ich zum Fenster.  
So etwas fanden meine neuen Klassenkameraden wirklich lustig? Wie krass drauf musste man sein, um einen derartigen Folterpacour zu mögen?  
"Dir kann gar nichts passieren Jeanna- es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es dir gerade vorkommt. Du musst nur auf die andere Seite des Raums gelangen. Das _Wie_ ist beinahe egal. Ich werde dennoch eine Zeit nehmen. Es ist aber wirklich nur ein Test, um zu sehen, was wir dir schon zumuten können..."  
"Halt!" Ich starrte wütend zum Fenster,"Wie zum Henker soll ich da hinkommen, ohne mir sämtliche Knochen zu brechen?"

"Sei kreativ, vertrau deinen Instinkten und vor allem:Versuche deinen gesamten Körper einzusetzen- keine Hemmungen. Es sieht dich hier keiner und ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab."  
Ich nickte am Rande der Verzweiflung.  
Mir blieb ja wohl nichts anderes übrig.  
Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte mich soweit zu beruhigen, wie es nur ging.  
"Auf drei?"  
"Auf drei..." bestätigte ich mit zittriger Stimme.In wenigen Minuten würde ich auf sicher wieder auf der Krankenstation liegen und Annie würde irgendein Körperteil von mir röntgen...Naja zumindest war ich dann erstmal auf der Krankenstation und hatte meine Ruhe vor der Welt. Also- was hatte ich schon groß zu verlieren?  
"Eins Zwei Drei..."

Ich sprang.

Denn der einzige Weg, diese verdammte Plattform zu verlassen war, die etwa 8 oder 9 Fuß von mir entfernte Liane zu erreichen.  
Zu meinem eigenen Erstaunen erwischte ich diese blöde Liane.  
Nun musste ich nur irgendwie an ihr herauf klettern. Wie das ging, hatte ich zwar mal irgendwann gesehen- aber im wirklichen Leben hatte ich schon Probleme ein Strickleiter hinauf zukommen.  
Erschreckender Weise klappte das auch,obwohl ich es noch niemals zuvor ernsthaft in der Praxis versucht hatte- vermutlich, weil meine Arme jetzt so viel stärker waren.  
_War ich das? _  
Ich konnte es nicht glauben  
Gleich danach war Hangeln angesagt.  
Ich war schon gehangelt, seit dem ich mich verändert hatte, aber nur kurze Stücke.  
Das war eigentlich ganz schön weit und hoch...obwohl- wirklich ernst zunehmende Höhenangst blieb wieder aus. Offensichtlich war ich wirklich davon geheilt.  
In Sues Baumhaus zu kommen, war für mich immer ganz entsetzlich, gewesen. Nun fiel es mir plötzlich so zu. Alles war so absurd leicht, als würde ich spazieren gehen.  
Es war leichter als laufen.

Viel leichter und viel angenehmer.

Vielmehr noch: Mein Körper sang vor Freude.  
Es war so, als hätte jede Faser jeder Muskel meines Körpers nur darauf gewartet, zu arbeiten.  
Es war nicht schlimm.  
Im Gegenteil, ich liebte es.  
Es war, als hätte ich niemals anderes hätte machen sollen. Ich fühlte mich das erste mal seit dem Tod meiner Mutter glücklich, entspannt und vollkommen bei mir selbst. Und das obwohl das alles sonst so gar nicht zu mir und meiner Welt gehörte. Nie zuvor hatte ich etwas schöneres erlebt.  
Und so schaffte ich tatsächlich, den ganzen Weg und hatte mehr Spaß, als je zuvor in meinem Leben.  
Mit jedem Hindernis das ich überwand wuchs mein Selbstbewusstsein.  
"Chacka" jubelte ich, warf meine Arme in die Luft und sprang vor Freude in die Höhe.  
Der Raum fiel in sich zusammen und wurde wieder weiß und leer.  
Mein Herz klopfte.  
Weniger von der körperlichen Anstrengung. Nein vor Freude.  
Miss Munroe betrat den Raum.  
"Na ganz so schrecklich wars ja dann doch nicht, oder?", fragte sie lächelnd.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

_Nein es war nicht schrecklich- ich möchte weitermachen..._

"Willst du Morgen wieder hierher kommen?", fragte sie.  
Meine Wangen glühten vor Aufregung.  
"Ja", hauchte ich und meine Augen strahlten bestimmt.

Ich hatte nicht im Traum daran gedacht, das mir so etwas auch nur im entferntesten Spaß machen konnte.  
Und ich fühlte mich wie fünf.  
Ich wollte den ganzen Weg zum Speisesaal am liebsten umherhüpfen und springen. Am liebsten wäre ich weiter gehangelt und geklettert.  
Dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich ja schon aussah wie ein Freak.  
Also war es vielleicht nicht gerade ein guter Plan, sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch zu benehmen wie einer.

Gefasst, wenn auch mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, betrat ich den Speisesaal.  
Zu meinem Glück gab es auch noch Spagetti, mein Lieblingsgericht.  
Mike und ich hatten das früher, daheim, immer zusammen gekocht.

Spagetti kochen war im Hause Tennent -zu dem ich mich auch zählte- immer ein wahres Freudenfest gewesen.  
Spagetti mit Hackbällchen. Mike und meine ganz besondere Leidenschaft. Meine Mutter und alle anderen, die sie je gekostet hatten waren überzeugt, dass sie die besten waren, die man in New Jersey bekommen konnte.  
Nun, die Spagetti im Institut waren in Ordnung, aber natürlich kein Vergleich.

Ich wollte so gern irgendwo herauf klettern oder irgendetwas verrücktes tun. Etwas ganz verrücktes...  
Leider ging das ja nicht.  
Ich nahm gern die Einladung von zwei meiner neuen Klassenkameradinnen an, mich zu ihnen zu setzen.  
"Was wollte die Munroe denn von dir?", fragte Weezie,die eigentlich Louise hieß-wie ich, mit zweitem Namen.  
"Nix schlimmes...ich war im Gefahrenraum - Ihr hattet übrigens alle so recht. Es ist super-mega-turbo-cool"  
Ich drehte schwungvoll meine Spagetti auf.  
"Du ganz alleine?", fragte Theresa Cassidy überrascht.  
Die beiden Mädchen wechselten erstaunte Blicke.  
_Mann, hatte ich Hunger!_

"Wieso, ist das nicht normal?"  
Tracy lächelte.  
"Ich denke das ist vielleicht von Fall zu Fall verschieden", sagte sie diplomatisch und zuckte mit den Schultern  
"Oh, OK", ich kratzte mich verlegen am Kopf.  
Moment...hier stimmte irgendetwas nicht.  
In der einen Hand hatte ich doch meine Gabel in der anderen Meinen Löffel...womit?  
Ich lächelte verlegen.  
Beim Essen kam das bestimmt extra schräg...  
Langsam nahm ich den Fuß herunter und bemühte mich gerade zu sitzen.  
Den Rest der Mahlzeit wollte ich auf gar keinen Fall absurde Bewegungen produzieren und versuchte mich auf meinen Körper zu konzentrieren.

Wie war das nur passiert?  
Ich musste unbedingt an meiner Selbstbeherrschung arbeiten.  
Passierte es wohlmöglich öfter, dass ich so etwas machte?  
Meine Gute Laune war deutlich gedämpft.


	4. Und was sagt dein Herz?

Nach dem Essen gingen wir gemeinsam in das Büro des Professors, denn es stand Ethik auf dem Programm.  
_Mutantenethik._  
Innerlich rollte ich mit den Augen.  
Was für eine Bezeichnung, dachte ich.  
Musste man das hier eigentlich immer und überall aufs Butterbrot geschmiert bekommen?

Es war, zumindest mir beinahe jede Sekunde meines Daseins, verdammt bewusst, das ich ein Mutant war- vergessen würde ich das bestimmt niemals wieder.  
Durch die Sache eben in der Cafeteria, fühlte ich mich wirklich schon genug wie ein Freak.  
Nach meinem kleinen "Ausraster" beim Essen wollte ich mich jetzt aber wirklich bemühen-für den Rest des Tages zumindest-mich nicht mehr allzu sehr daneben zu benehmen.  
Beinahe grimmig bemühte ich mich um Haltung.

"Setzt Euch", sagte der Professor und lächelte mich an.  
_Ich möchte das du eine Haltung annimmst, die für dich entspannend ist_  
Ich sah ihn verschreckt an.  
Zum einen, weil ich es immer noch nicht gewöhnt war, dass irgendjemand telepathisch mit mir sprach-zum anderen weil genau das, was er da von mir verlangte, dass war, was ich_ nicht_ wollte.  
Ich hatte mich heute nun wirklich schon genug blamiert.   
Unsicher blieb ich also auf dem Fußboden an der Tür hocken und versuchte mich so unsichtbar wie nur irgend möglich zu machen.  
Der Professor räusperte sich und sah fragend in die Runde, ob alle bereit waren, mit dem Unterricht zu beginnen.

Offensichtlich hatten alle einen halbwegs gemütlichen Platz gefunden und ihre Sachen herausgenommen. Die Unruhe legte sich und Xavier lächelte. Dann drehte er den Rollstuhl so, das er an die Tafel schreiben konnte.

"Normen und Toleranz", schrieb er flüssig in einer schönen Druckschrift darauf und unterstich seinen Satz.  
Um mich herum zuckten meine Klassenkameraden brav ihre Collegeblöcke und Stifte - Bis auf Weezie die natürlich, die nur ihren Collegeblock zückte und ihre Hand in Stellung brachte.

Weezies Gabe fand ich übrigens extrem toll.  
Weezie selbst fand sie etwas langweilig, aber die Vorstellung alles das, was man im Kopf hatte zu Papier zu bringen, war durchaus reizvoll.

Das wäre eine Fähigkeit die mir wirklich gefallen könnte. Hilfreich, sinnvoll und vor allem nicht zu sehen...ich warf einen neidischen Blick zu ihr herüber.

Alle sahen bald ihren Mentor erwartungsvoll an.  
"'Normales' -adäquates Verhalten - ob nun Daheim, in der Öffentlichkeit oder zu einem bestimmten Anlass, erfahren wir in der Kindheit. Jede Kultur, jedes Land - Jede Gruppe- hat seine eigenen Regeln, seinen eigenen Kodex, wie man sich unter bestimmten Umständen zu verhalten hat oder was als 'normal' verstanden wird.", sagte er schließlich und faltete die Hände in seinem Schoss.  
"Das bekommen wir hier ja oft genug mit", murmelte Kitty etwas ungeduldig,"so viele unterschiedliche Nationalitäten und Religionen, wie hier versammelt sind."  
Der Professor nickte.  
„Es ist ein sehr dynamischer Prozess, denn überall wo eine Gruppe zusammen kommt, verändern sich diese Spielregeln. In Euren Familien gelten andere Regeln, andere Normen, als zum Beispiel am Arbeitsplatz oder in der Schule-Speziell in einer Schule, wie der unseren"

Er lächelte Jones an.  
"Was denkst du, haben deine Fähigkeiten Einfluss darauf, wie du von deiner Umwelt wahrgenommen wirst?"

Jones war lebendige Fernbedienung mit leicht autistischen Zügen. Computer, Fernseher - alles technische schienem ihm meist sowieso näher, als der Kontakt zu seinen Mitschülern.  
Ich kannte ihn damals ja kaum, aber ich vermutete, das er wie die meisten Leute mit Asperger oder einer Vergleichbaren Störung im autistischem Spektrum durchaus den Wunsch nach menschlichen Beziehungen hatte und sehrmitfühlend war- allerdings es ihm schwer, die Gefühle der anderen zu deuten. Für ihn war eben jener Themenkomplex, mit dem wir uns gerade beschäftigten, eine besondere Hürde.  
Er dachte einen Augenblick nach.  
"Ja ich denke schon...", antwortete er langsam "aber sie sind doch ein Teil von mir..."  
"In der Tat", stimmte der Professor zu.  
"Jeder von uns hat sehr individuelle Bedürfnisse und Eigenarten, die nicht zwangsläufig nur mit unserem „Mutant sein", unseren Fähigkeiten zu tun haben müssen-Aber die durchaus außerhalb dieser Normen liegen können. Jeden Tag werden wir damit konfrontiert. Vielleicht kollidieren sie sogar mit euren eigenen Vorstellungen von dem was normal ist."  
Er sah in die Runde.  
Ich versteckte mich hinter meinem Block.

"Wie geht ihr persönlich damit um?"  
"Hier...oder in der Welt da draußen?", fragte Theresa unsicher.  
"Zunächst einmal hier- auf das Andere werden wir noch zusprechen kommen..."  
"Solange ich niemanden anderen damit schädige oder belästige, sollte ich dann nicht möglichst Authentisch sein...?", fragte Kitty.  
"Ideal wäre es, Katherine-was bedeutet es aber erst mal?"  
Kitty grinste.  
"Das ich tolerant, den Macken meiner Mitschülern gegenüber sein sollte?"

Der Professor nickte zustimmend:"Natürlich, aber geh noch mal einen Schritt zurück- was heißt, dass erst einmal für jeden von Euch?"  
„Das wir selber herausfinden, was wir wollen, und was wir sind...?", wunderte sich Douglas.

Ich kaute nervös an meinem Stift.  
Wurde ich langsam paranoid oder hatte diese Stunde etwas mit mir zu tun?  
Ausgerechnet heute wurde dieses Thema behandelt.  
Ich fand das ganze schon etwas eigenartig.

"Ja", antwortete der Professor,"erst einmal solltet ihr herausfinden, was Eure Bedürfnisse sind, Euch klar werden, wer ihr seid."  
"Wie sollten wir das anstellen?", fragte ich ziemlich offensiv. Es war mir, einfach so aus dem Mund gerutscht.

Alle Augen richtete sich auf mich. Am liebsten wäre ich in Grund und Boden versunken.   
"Sich öffnen, ausprobieren, die eigenen Grenzen, die eigenen Möglichkeiten ausloten. Herausfinden was einem gut tut, selbst wenn es vielleicht zunächst einmal merkwürdig erscheint. Auf sein Herz hören.."  
Wenn ich wirklich auf mein Herz hören würde, dann...  
Ich unterbrach meine eigenen Gedanken.  
_Was wäre dann?_, der Professor sah mich auffordernd an.  
"Ich kann das nicht. niemals", sagte ich wütend  
"Wieso kannst du nicht tun, was dein Herz dir sagt?"

Ich antwortete nicht, sondern presste die Lippen aufeinander.  
"Wäre es nicht durchaus denkbar, das du die Dinge enger und dramatischer siehst, als deine Umwelt?", fragte Xavier.  
Ich hatte das Gefühl er sah bis in de letzten Winkel meines Gehirns.  
"Denkbar ist alles", sagte ich düster und fügte in Gedanken hinzu-_bitte lassen Sie das!_  
"OK, Jeanna"

Für den Rest den Unterrichts wurde ich von ihm in Ruhe gelassen und glücklicherweise schaffte ich es auch selbst meine allzu große Klappe zu halten. Aber als die Klasse beendet war, rief er mich zurück.  
"Ich möchte, dass du noch ein bisschen hier bleibst, Jeanna"  
Ich ahnte schlimmes.  
Unsicher blieb ich im Türrahmen stehen.  
Was wollte er denn noch?   
Musste er weiter in meinen Wunden herum bohren? Sah er nicht, das ich mich wirklich bemühte?  
Ich zog die Schultern hoch.  
"Na komm schon", sagte er und machte eine einladende Geste mit der Hand.  
Ich hoppelte zum Sessel und setzte mich so gerade und Aufrecht hin, wie es nur irgend möglich war. Im Sitzen konnte ich wenigstens die Illusion aufrecht erhalten, halbwegs normal zu sein.  
"Möchtest du einen Tee?"  
Ich nickte unsicher.  
Auf dem Tisch stand wie immer eine Kanne auf einem Stöfchen. Er nahm zwei Tassen und platzierte die eine vor mir. Dann schenkte er mir ein.  
Vorsichtig nahm ich die Tasse in die Hand und nippte daran.

"Du weißt doch eigentlich, was du möchtest-oder?" fragte er und nahm seine eigene Tasse in die Hand.  
_Ich möchte normal sein_, dachte ich frustriert, _einfach nur normal--_  
"Das meinte ich gar nicht, Jeanna", er lächelte verschmitzt.  
Da gab es nichts zu lächeln, dachte ich wütend.  
"Diesen speziellen Wunsch kann ich dir nicht erfüllen...niemand kann das-"  
"Hören sie auf meine Gedanken zu lesen", sagte ich ziemlich scharf. Wie kam er dazu schon wieder damit anzufangen?

"Deine Gedanken habe ich gar nicht gelesen. Es ist auch so ziemlich offensichtlich..."  
"Wirklich?", fragte ich ein wenig zynisch."Was für ein Wunder!"  
"Genau. Aus diesem Grund fällt es dir ja auch so unglaublich schwer, zu hören, was dein Herz wirklich möchte."  
Ich starrte wieder mal aus dem Fenster.  
Bald würde das wirklich eine schlechte Angewohnheit werden. Immer wenn ich in diesem Raum war sah ich aus dem Fenster.

"Du willst mit aller Gewalt aufrecht erhalten, so zu sein, wie du früher warst, nicht wahr?", fragte er, "da passt es dir so gar nicht, das nun alles vollkommen anders ist."

"Hmmmm..." antwortete ich gedehnt und nahm noch einen Schluck von dem Tee.  
"Du bist nun mal jetzt anders, als früher. Das ist aber nichts schlimmes-schau, wir sind alle anders. Deswegen sind wir hier."  
Alle anderen sahen aber zumindest zum großen Teil noch aus wie menschliche Wesen-zumindest die meiste Zeit- im Gegensatz zu mir, dachte ich  
"Schon...",antworte ich also halbherzig..  
Auf eine psychotherapeutische Sitzung hatte ich wirklich keine Lust.  
"Sieh dich mal an, wie du da sitzt...", Xavier schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, "ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das es angenehm ist. Für niemanden, im Übrigem."

Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
Ich saß nämlich kerzengerade auf dem Sessel als hätte ich einen Stock verschluckt. Und meine Haltung war mehr als angespannt.  
Natürlich war es nicht angenehm, aber eine Möglichkeit die Kontrolle zu behalten. Und, wenn ich so saß, konnte ich wenigstens ein bisschen zu so tun, als sei mit mir alles in Ordnung.

"Wovor hast du so große Angst, dass du nicht loslassen kannst?", er sah mich ernst an,"Warum versuchst du nicht einfach du selbst zu sein, sondern etwas, was du _nicht_ bist?"  
Ich spürte die Tränen in mir aufsteigen, aber ich wollte nicht weinen.  
Nicht vor ihm.  
"Ich habe einfach Angst, OK?", sagte ich aggressiv.  
"Was genau macht dir diese Angst? Denkst du die anderen, ich könnten dich nicht genauso annehmen wie du bist?" Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe, um nicht zu heulen.Mein Brustkorb war wie zu geschnürt. Ich konnte mich nicht so annehmen wie ich war.  
"Schauen sie doch Professor...", presste ich schließlich heraus.  
"Ich sehe sowieso schon aus wie ein..."  
Warum wollte mir kein moderaterer Ausdruck einfallen, für das, was ich war?  
"Naja was ich sagen will- ich kann mich doch nicht auch noch benehmen wie ein..."  
Tier, warum fiel mir nur kein besseres Wort ein?   
Immer wieder landete ich dabei.  
Ich schluckte.  
Verzweifelt versuchte ich nicht an dieses entsetzliche Wort zu denken.  
Der Professor seufzte.  
"Wir sind vielleicht eine etwas höher entwickelte Spezies, Jeanna, aber letztendlich sind wir alle doch nur Tiere...Was macht den großen Unterschied ? Das was uns wirklich von jeder anderen Spezies unseres Planeten unterscheidet?", fragte er.  
"Ich weiß auch nicht...", antwortete ich unglücklich, "Dass wir reden, Probleme lösen, hoffen und glauben, dass wir uns unserer Selbst bewusst sind...denke ich."  
"Siehst du, trifft irgendetwas davon nicht mehr auf dich zu?" antwortete er und sah mich fragend an.  
"Naja, schon", antwortete ich, "natürlich...aber anthropologisch gesehen- ich meine die Gattung Homini-..."  
Der Professor schmunzelte.  
"Diese Einstufung wackelt schon lange. Um so mehr, wenn ich gerade hier sitze und mit dir darüber diskutiere, Jeanna."  
Ich sah ihn erschrocken an.  
Was für eine absurde Situation, in der Tat.  
Es beruhigte mich aber überhaupt nicht, näher darüber nachzudenken. Im Gegenteil.  
"Eigentlich wollte ich aber auf etwas ganz anderes hinaus - Dein Verstand hat sich ja nicht verändert, oder?"  
"Ich...ich hoffe nicht..."  
Er lächelte mich an.  
"Ich habe auch nicht den Eindruck, Jeanna.-Was also ist so falsch daran, dass dein Körper-der sich nun mal defacto deutlich von meinem zum Beispiel unterscheidet- auch andere Bedürfnisse hat?"  
"Es ist einfach nicht...nicht richtig...", sagte ich leise.

"Hat es sich denn richtig _angefühlt_, als du heute im Gefahrenraum warst?", fragte er und sah mich genau an.

"Naja", mich durchlief ein wohliger Schauer, als ich an das dachte, was heute Morgen im Gefahrenraum gefühlt hatte.  
"Es war schön, ja..."gab ich schließlich langsam zu.  
"Weil es ein Teil von dir ist. Du bist so..."

Ich konnte ihn nicht länger ansehen.

"Vertraue deinem Körper. Er ist etwas ganz besonderes. Und versuche nicht andauernd etwas zu sein, was du einfach nicht bist..."  
"Was soll ich denn bitte tun?", fragte ich unglücklich.  
"Vielleicht beginnst du damit, dich für einen Moment zu entspannen...und beginnst auf deinen Körper zu hören...Du könntest das machen, was dein Körper möchte."  
Meine Unterlippe zitterte.  
"Ich glaube Ihnen ist nicht im geringsten klar, was mein Körper gerade möchte..."  
"Ich glaube doch", er grinste in sich hinein.  
"Wehe Sie fangen an zu lachen..."  
"Nein", sagte er und bemühte sich schnell wieder um Ernsthaftigkeit.  
"Warum sollte ich...außerdem bin ich durchaus einiges gewöhnt..."  
"Wenn sie sich da man nicht täuschen", murmelte ich und stieg auf die Lehne des Sessels.  
Ich griff nach dem Querbalken in der Decke und schwang mich hinauf.  
Meine Krallen harkten sich in die hölzerne Decke.  
Trotzig ließ ich mich Kopfüber hängen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Zufrieden?", fragte ich leicht zickig," ich hoffe ich muss den Schaden in der Holzverkleidung nicht bezahlen..."  
"Natürlich nicht!", er war ganz gelassen,"außerdem kannst du, wenn du da oben bist, ja auch mal schauen- Es dürften sich weit mehr Spuren da oben finden lassen, als nur deine, Jeannette"

Ich sah fragend an, dann sah ich vorsichtig hinauf.  
Er hatte recht, dieser Platz war schon mehr als einmal für eine ähnliche Aktion wie die meine genutzt worden. Es gab viele Kratzer in der Holzvertäfelung. Es sah verdammt nach Krallenspuren aus.  
"Glaubst du, ich habe noch niemals so ein nettes Gespräch mit deinem Vater in diesem Raum geführt?"  
Ich schluckte.  
Das war mir jetzt alles ein bisschen viel. Ich war ja _nicht_ mein Vater. Ich war ich. Es war irgendwie unheimlich.

"Ja...schön - für Sie, oder so...kann ich bitte gehen?", fragte ich leicht hysterisch  
Der Professor nickte.

Ich wollte nur noch raus hier.  
Das war ja echt unheimlich-  
Machte mein Vater _sowas_ auch? Klar, er machte komische Sachen aber...war das echt ein Teil von...?  
So schnell es ging, hechtete ich zur Tür  
-Nur irgendwie hatte ich plötzlich ein seltsames Gefühl, als hätte ich etwas wichtiges vergessen-  
Ich drehte mich um.  
Der Professor sah unglaublich amüsiert aus.  
Machte er sich jetzt doch über mich lustig?Es war ja auch ganz schön krass...  
Ich suchte, immer noch zu ihm gedreht, nach der Klinke- aber wo ich sie vermutete war sie anscheinend nicht.  
"Jeanna?"  
"Ja?", ich sah ihn verwirrt an.  
Meine Hand suchte verzweifelt nach der blöden Türklinke, aber sie war wie weggezaubert.  
Nicht einmal die Tür-  
Er öffnete die rechte Hand und drehte sie einmal.  
Plötzlich begriff ich.  
Ich war ja noch an der Decke!  
Erschrocken ließ ich mich herunter plumpsen und landete auf allen Vieren.  
"Tschuldigung", ich lachte hysterisch, dann öffnete ich so schnell wie nur irgend möglich die Tür und hoppelte hinaus.


	5. Unerwünschte Gefühle

Ein Teil von mir wünschte sich sicher nicht sehnlicher, als los zulassen und wirklich meinen Instinkten, meinem Gefühl und meinem Herzen zu folgen. Ein anderer Teil von mir jedoch wollte es nicht zulassen. zumindest nicht solange ich in der Gegenwart von Lehrern und Mitschülern war.

Zudem waren meine Sinne jetzt so geschärft, das das Leben in der Schule, all die Leute, all die neuen Eindrücke schwer zu ertragen waren. Ich war oft vollkommen reizüberflutet. Selbstverständlichkeiten waren plötzlich kompliziert. Manchmal unmöglich, während  
So entdeckte ich den riesigen Garten des Institutes als meine geheimen Zuflucht.  
Selbstverständlichkeiten für Menschen, waren für mich plötzlich zu einem unüberwindbaren Problem geworden- und was ich spontan tat, war immer noch, selbst für mich, befremdlich und eigenartig.

Im Garten konnte ich sein wer ich war, ohne an zuecken oder in das erste sich passende Fettnäpfchen zu treten, dass sich mir zufällig in den Weg stellte.  
Es war nicht so, dass ich die Worte des Professors oder die meines Vaters vergessen hatte- im Gegenteil. Aber es war ein weiter Weg vom intellektuellen Begreifen bis hin zum Mut es praktisch umzusetzen.  
Solange ich im Garten war, konnte ich eins mit mir und meinem Körper sein und meinen alltäglichen Frust, meine Verzweiflung abbauen.

Ororo Munroe und der Professor hatten mir außerdem eine Stunde pro Tag Einzelunterricht im Gefahrenraum verordnet, in denen ich mich austoben und mich ausprobieren sollte.  
Jeden Tag wurden die Ansprüche ein wenig höher und ich genoss jede Sekunde des Trainings.  
Vielleicht hatte Storm sogar den Verdacht, dass ich heimlich übte, denn ich meisterte die neuen Aufgaben spielend- aber sie sagte nichts, sondern lächelte nur.

Am Mittwochnachmittag nach meiner Gefahrenraum Session hatte ich mich schon darauf gefreut, mein Zimmer- zumindest für ein oder zwei Stunden allein zu haben, denn Rahne war mit einigen ihrer Klassenkameraden nach Salem gefahren.  
Der Kontakt mit meiner Zimmergenossin beschränkte sich weiterhin nur auf die aller notwendigsten Gespräche.

Offensichtlich hatte jeder eine Gewisse Scheu vor dem anderen.

Ich konnte gut verstehen, das Rahne sehr schüchtern im Umgang mit mir war, denn immerhin verjagte ich mich selbst noch oft genug, beim zufälligen Anblick meines eigenen Spiegelbildes.

Das Wetter war heute auch nicht wirklich nach einem Ausflug in den Garten. Schon Vormittags hatte es in strömen gegossen und nun hatte es sich eingereget.  
So war ich einiger massen überrascht, dass doch jemand in unserem Zimmer war, als ich vom Training kam.

Es war Mr. Logan.  
Er stand auf der Arbeitsfläche meines Schreibtisches und zog gerade mit dem Bohrschrauber Schrauben in der Decke an.  
Das was er dort an der Decke befestigte, sah aus wie die Miniatur-Version des Klettergerüstes im Zimmer meines Vaters und reichte von meinem Bett bis zum Fenster.  
Ausserdem hatte er meinen normalen Schreibtischstuhl gegen einen Kniestuhl ausgetauscht.  
Einen Moment lang sah ich ihm ungläubig bei der Arbeit zu. Wenn ich so ein Ding gewollt hätte, dachte ich wütend bei mir, dann hätte ich auch weiterhin in Hanks Zimmer bleiben können.  
"Was soll denn das?" fragte ich ziemlich wütend.  
"Mach den Kopf zu, Fellball- das ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen-" erklärte Wolverine charmant wie immer mit einer Schraube zwischen den Zähnen und zog heftig an der Konstruktion um die Haltbarkeit zu testen.  
"Charley hat sich das hier einfallen lassen- wenn du ein Problem hast, geh zu ihm."  
Ich atmete tief ein. Was sollte das? Ich wollte nicht schon wieder irgendeine dämliche Extrawurst. Ich wollte einfach meine Ruhe.  
Schließlich sprang Wolverine lässig von meinem Schreibtisch und klopfte sich die Hose ab.  
Wütend fuhr ich auf meine volle Größe aus, und baute mich vor ihm auf. Wolverine war ja kaum größer als ich im aufgerichteten Zustand.  
"Ich will, das Sie den Quatsch sofort wieder abbauen und mitnehmen!"  
Warum zum Henker schien sich so gar niemand dafür zu interessieren, wenn ich die Zähne fletschte? Er schob mich nur zur Seite, als sei ich ein Möbelstück und begann seine Werkzeuge einzusammeln.  
Ich liess die Arme sinken und ballte die Fäuste.  
An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um.  
"Wenn du das nicht haben willst, kannst du es gern selbst abbauen- ich hab das gerade so fest bekommen."  
Dann verließ er den Raum.  
Ich starrte ihm wütend hinterher.  
Warum stellten sie nicht gleich ein Schild auf. Hier wohnt Jeanna Tilby. Bitte nicht füttern. Na warte. Ich würde zum Professor gehen und mich beschweren!  
So drehte ich mich um und knöchelte schnell auf den Flur.  
Draußen angekommen, rannte mich Bobby Drake versehentlich beinahe über den Haufen.  
"Hey, Jeanna", sagte er freundlich besorgt,"was ist denn mit dir los?"

Ich atmete tief ein und versuchte mich zu fangen. Ihn wollte ich ihn ja nun wirklich nicht vergrätzen. Im Gegenteil. Ich freute mich, ihn endlich mal wieder von Nahem zu sehen.

Die meiste Zeit hatten wir wenig Kontakt gehabt und wenn waren eine Horde Oberstufler um ihn herum gewesen..

"Ach nichts, ist schon OK, hab mich gerade über Mr. Logan geärgert..."

Ich grinste verlegen.  
"Da bist du nicht die Einzige, der das hin und wieder so geht...", zwinkerte er.  
Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust zu erklären, warum genau ich mich eigentlich so ärgerte und ich hatte auch den starken Verdacht, dass er es sowieso nicht verstanden hätte.  
Er lächelte. Er lächelte mich wirklich an...

"Ich wollte gerade in die Küche, mir ne Cola besorgen...hast du Lust mitzukommen?"  
Ich war total verwirrt.  
Wieso lächelte er mich so an?  
Warum machte er mir ein solches Angebot?  
Aus Pflichtgefühl und Ehrerbietung meinem Vater gegenüber?  
Das alles hier verstieß doch eigentlich gegen eine Millionen ungeschriebener Teenie-Gesetze.  
Immerhin war er bestimmt neunzehn, oder so - ich war dreizehn.  
Er hatte eine hübsche Freundin und ich war nun wahrhaftig nicht das, mit dem sich ein beliebter, hübscher Junge abgab-oder?  
Dennoch nickte ich und folgte ihm in die gemütliche Küche des Instituts.  
Ich setzte mich auf den Tresen und Bobby öffnete den Kühlschrank.  
Es war alles darin, bis auf Getränke.  
"Warum füllt hier eigentlich keiner nach..?", seufzte er frustriert und öffnete den Küchenschrank.  
Dann legte er von allen Getränken zwei, drei in den Kühlschrank.  
Ohne sich zu mir um zudrehen, fragte er schließlich:  
"Und was möchtest du, Jeanny?"  
Ich grinste.  
Jeanny?   
"Peppers wenn da ist..."  
Er war unglaublich niedlich. _Anschauen_ ist ja erlaubt...  
"Gekühlt?", riss er mich aus meinen hormongesteuerten Gedanken.  
"Äh wie?...na klar..." ,antwortete ich leicht verwirrt.  
Er umfasste die Dose und hielt sie einen Moment fest, dann machte er Anstalten sie zu mir herüber zu werfen.

Jetzt bloß fangen, war mein einziger Gedanke.

Ich fing die Dose.  
Allerdings mit den Füßen.  
Naja immerhin hatte ich überhaupt gefangen...  
Er schien sich darüber weniger zu wundern, als ich mich.  
Dann zog er einen der Hocker heran und setzte sich zu meinen Füßen.  
Etwas verlegen nahm ich die Dose in die Hand und öffnete sie.  
"Boah , die ist wirklich gut kalt", sagte ich anerkennend.  
"Was hast du denn gedacht, dass ich sie dir aufwärme?", er grinste mich frech an und und stützte den Kopf auf.  
Schräg von unten sah er mich an und spielte mit seiner eigenen Dose.  
"Hast du dich schon eingelebt?"

Ich musste unwillkürlich daran denken, dass er, hätte ich jetzt anstelle meiner Latzhose einen Rock angehabt, mir direkt auf die Unterwäsche hätte starren können.  
"Hmm geht so...ich arbeite dran."  
Warum musste er nur so verdammt hübsch sein, mit seinen blauen Knopfaugen?  
"Warst du schon im Gefahrenraum?"  
"Dreimal", antwortete ich stolz, "es ist wirklich toll da unten"  
Er sah meine bepelzten großen Füsse gedankenverloren an.  
"Ich habe mir fast gedacht, dass es dir gefällt...Ist ja auch echt nett da Unten..."

In diesem Moment betrat Rogue die Küche.  
"Bobby ich suche dich schon überall...", sie stockte und erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung.

Entsetzt sah sie uns an. Unwillkürlich schloss ich meine Beine.  
"Hi, Jeanna", sagte sie kühl und sah Bobby mit einem Blick an, der gewiss auch gut Mr. Logan gestanden hätte.

Ich hüpfte von der Ablage und grinste verlegen.  
"Ich geh dann mal...wir sehen uns..."  
Ich nahm meine Cola und ging so schnell aus der Küche, wie es mit der Cola in der Hand halt möglich war.  
Mit einem Rums schloss ich die Tür.  
Der Tag wurde ja immer besser...  
Die beiden schienen sich ziemlich lautstark zu unterhalten.  
"Marie, sie ist noch ein Kind.. sie ist dreizehn..."  
"Alt genug wie mir scheint.."  
Ich wollte nicht weiter zuhören. In Schwierigkeiten bringen wollte ich ihn doch nun wirklich nicht.  
Ich hatte ihn dafür viel zu gerne.

Draußen hatte es zu regnen angefangen, also war der Garten keine so verlockende Idee.

Rahne war ja wohl noch für eine Weile unterwegs.  
Also ging ich nun doch zurück in unser Zimmer.  
Ich legte mich mit meinem MP3-Player auf das Bett und starrte Löcher in die Luft.   
Genauer gesagt, ich starrte das verdammte Gerüst an, das jetzt direkt über mir angebracht war.

Ich könnte mir ja Werkzeug besorgen und es selber abschrauben, oder?  
Andererseits könnte ich es ja-wo gerade keiner da war, zumindest mal testen. Vor dem Abbauen, versteht sich.  
Ich war hin und her gerissen.  
Schließlich beschloss ich, es wenigsten einmal auszuprobieren.  
Ich hängte ich mich also Kopfüber ein und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen.  
Der Regen war ziemlich heftig. Die Tropfen klatschten nur so gegen die Scheiben.  
Ich musste die ganze Zeit denken, wie es Bobby ging. Würde er es mit Marie geregelt bekommen?  
Ich-ich wollte ihn ihr ja gar nicht wegnehmen. Das war doch totaler Blödsinn. Natürlich wollte ich schon,aber- Verdammt es war doch ganz sonnenklar, dass zwischen uns nie etwas laufen konnte, oder?  
Ich meine, er war so hübsch, so perfekt..so erwachsen.  
Warum konnte es mir nicht einfach egal sein. Warum konnte er mir nicht einfach egal sein?

Jemand schmiss mit einer unglaublichen Wucht die Tür ins Schloss.  
Beinahe wäre ich heruntergefallen.  
"Sag mal gehts noch?", brüllte ich  
Wütend riss ich die Stöpsel aus den Ohren, drehte mich um und erstarrte.

Rahne schien mindestens genauso gute Laune zu haben, wie ich.  
Sie befand sich in einem Zwischenstadium zwischen Wolf und Mensch und warf sich wütend auf ihr Bett.  
"Halt bloß den Rand, Tilby", grätzte sie zurück.

Natürlich wusste ich, dass sie das konnte-dadurch aber, dass ich ihr die meiste Zeit aus dem Wege ging und und nicht in ihrer Klasse war, hatte ich es nur noch nicht gesehen.

Sie war ziemlich nahe daran, gleich los zu heulen, wie es aussah.  
Unsicher hing ich da und überlegte was ich tun konnte.  
Einfach herüber gehen und sie trösten - Sie fragen was passiert war?

Sie konnte mich ja nicht besonders leiden- wie würde sie darauf reagieren wenn ich versuchen würde, sie zu trösten?  
Ich hatte eine Idee, dass es wieder mal irgendwas zwischen ihr und Boomer war.  
Die beiden konnten sich nicht besonders gut leiden und Tabita zog sie fast die ganze Zeit auf.  
Rahne war nicht der Typ an dem sowas abprallte und somit ein ideales Opfer.

"Hör auf mich so dämlich anzustarren...", knurrte sie in meine Richtung.

Ich ließ mich aufs Bett fallen.  
Das war doch echt mies, ich hatte ja nur überlegt, was ich machen sollte.

"Weißt du was? Du kannst mich mal-" schrie ich zurück, "Dumme Nuss!"  
"Halt deine Klappe du... blauer Bettvorleger..."  
Ihr Kopfkissen traf mich frontal am Kopf.

"Bettvorleger? Dann schau dich mal an- das muss ich mir ausgerechnet von DIR dir bestimmt nicht sagen lassen!"  
Wütend warf ich ihr Kissen zurück und meines gleich hinterher.

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war die härteste Kissenschlacht meines Lebens entbrannt.  
Die Kissen flogen hin und her und wahrscheinlich wären wir irgendwann aufeinander losgegangen, als plötzlich Mr. Summers in der Tür stand.

"Könnt ihr nicht ein bisschen leiser..._hmpf_..."  
Er bekam beinahe gleichzeitig von mir und von Rahne, rechts und links jeweils ein Kopfkissen an den Kopf.  
Sein Gesicht sah unglaublich belämmert aus.  
Ich bedauerte es in diesem Moment wirklich, dass ich seine Augen nicht sehen konnte.  
Als er sich von dem Angriff erholt hatte, verzog er den Mund und sagte:"Nun, ein bisschen zivilisierter bitte!"  
Schon war er verschwunden.  
Wir prusteten beide wie auf Kommando los.


	6. Kreatin und Kosenamen

Die Kissenschlacht mit Rahne hatte unserer doch sehr vorsichtigen, unterkühlten Beziehung gut getan.

Das allererste Mal seit dem wir uns das Zimmer teilten, unterhielten wir uns an diesem Abend wirklich miteinander.   
Ich stellte erstaunt fest, das sie eigentlich ziemlich nett war.  
Außer das sie sich in einen Wolf verwandeln konnte, wusste ich ja bisher noch so gut wie gar nichts über sie. Ein bisschen verklemmt kam sie mir außerdem auch vor.  
Jetzt bemerkte ich, das sie gar nicht so seltsam war- zumindest nicht mehr als ich.

Wir lagen also bäuchlings auf unseren Betten, aßen Chips und unterhielten uns über Gott und die Welt.  
Rahne kam aus Schottland und ich erfuhr, dass sie wirklich ein Waisenkind war.

Ihre Mutter hatte sie nie kennen gelernt und wer ihr Vater war wusste sie nicht wirklich. Ein Priester hatte sie erzogen und schließlich war sie von Moira McTaggert- von der ich wusste, dass sie eine Freundin meines Vaters war- als Pflegekind aufgenommen.  
Sie war jetzt seit eineinhalb Jahren im Institute, aber vermisste ihr zu Hause immer noch sehr.

"Meine Mutter ist auch tot", sagte ich gedankenverloren und stützte ich meinen Kopf auf.  
"Hast du sie je kennengelernt?", fragte Rahne vorsichtig.  
"Oh Ja...ich bin bei ihr aufgewachsen, weißt du-", sagte ich leise.  
Rahne seufzte und und setzte sich auf.  
"Wie...wie ist es-?"  
"Was?", fragte ich irritiert.  
"Naja- eine Mutter zu haben. Ich meine, wie fühlt es sich an-?"  
Erstaunt sah ich sie an. Natürlich. Sie meinte es bestimmt genauso wie sie es sagte-aber wie hätte ich ihr das je erklären können?"  
"Mir...mir fehlen dafür die Worte Rahne-" sagte ich leise.  
"Weißt du- sie war der allerwichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben und- sie war immer da..."Mir fiel es schwer weiter zu sprechen, denn in meinem Hals bildete sich bei dem Gedanken an meine Mutter ein Knoten.  
"Wir- wir waren nicht immer einer Meinung und- großer Gott, ich vermisse sie so sehr..ihren Geruch...ihre Nähe...alles."  
Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, wenn sie jetzt durch die Tür gekommen wäre und mich einfach in den Arm genommen hätte.

Ich wollte so sehr ihre Nähe, ihre Wärme spüren.

Rahne sah mich hilflos an.   
"Es...es tut mir leid. ich wollte nicht das du weinst...", flüsterte sie erschrocken.  
Ich wischte mir meine Nase im Fell meines Arms.  
"Schon gut, du konntest ja nicht wissen..."  
Sie sprang auf und besorgte mir ein Taschentuch. Dann setzte sie sich auf mein Bett und gab es mir.  
"Danke", ich schnäuzte mich ein wenig umständlicher, als es notwendig gewesen wäre.  
Mit großen grünen Augen sah sie mich an und tat nichts, was auch nur im entferntesten wölfisch war- dennoch musste ich bei diesem Blick an Bella denken.  
Ich setzte mich auf und nahm das Bild, was ich von Hank bekommen hatte vom Nachttisch.  
"Das ist meine Mom...sagen wir, das war sie- vor vielen Jahren...", sagte ich verlegen und hielt ihr das Foto unter die Nase.  
Rahne betrachtete das Bild genau und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger darüber- dann lächelte sie und sah mich an.  
"Sie war sehr, sehr hübsch."  
Ich nickte.

Oh ja. Meine Mutter war wunderschön gewesen. Sie hatte außerdem ein Talent auf Fotos und im Fernsehen besonders hübsch zu sein.  
"Du siehst ihr sehr ähnlich- aber das erzählt dir bestimmt jeder..." sagte Rahne bei einem erneuten Blick auf das Foto.  
Überrascht sah ich sie an.  
Früher hatte mir das in der Tat jeder gesagt.

Mein Haar war nicht so dunkel wie das ihre und meine Augen waren viel graublauer als ihre gewesen, dennoch hatte ich wohl große Ähnlichkeit mit ihr gehabt-   
Ich besah mir beklommen meine blauen großen Hände mit den Messerscharfen Krallen.  
"Findest du?", fragte ich zweifelnd.  
Jetzt hatte ich ja nicht einmal mehr Ähnlichkeit mit mir selbst.  
"Na klar- warum denn nicht?", fragte Rahne arglos. "Du hast ne andere Hautfarbe klar, aber das ändert ja nichts daran, das dein Gesicht die gleiche Form hat..."  
Irgendwie war das sehr tröstlich, das ich ihr immer noch zumindest ein bisschen ähnlich sah-zumindest soviel, dass es jemand fremden auffiel.  
Ein bisschen unsicher stellte ich das Bild zurück auf den Nachttisch.

Rahne merkte, das mir nicht weiter nach Reden war und hüpfte auf ihr eigenes Bett und wir schalteten die Nachttischlampen aus.  
"Schlaf gut, Rahne ", sagte ich und kuschelte mich in mein Bett.  
"Ich finde es schön, das du in dieses Zimmer gezogen bist, Jeanna" sagte sie in die Dunkelheit.Am Donnerstag Abend war ich gerade aus der Dusche gekommen.  
Ich trug, wie beinahe immer Boxershorts und ein T- Shirt zur Nacht.  
Obwohl ich ziemlich erschlagen vom Tag war, würde ich wohl oder übel noch meine Haare in Zöpfe pflechten müssen. Ansonsten standen sie am nächsten Morgen in alle Richtungen ab und an Kämmen war kaum zu denken. Die Haare waren so lang und dick, das es gewiss eine Weile dauern würde, bis ich sie schlafbereit hatte.

Lustlos hängte ich mich also an mein Gerüst, das ich dann doch irgendwie nicht abgemacht hatte und kämmte mir verkehrt herum die Haare aus, was ziemlich praktisch war.  
Rahne stand- mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet mitten im Raum und betrachtete mich beinahe neidisch. Ihr rotes Haar war ja super kurz geschnitten.  
"Wie kann man nur so unglaublich schöne Haare haben"  
"Schön?", fragte ich überrascht"das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?"  
"Sie sind so wunderschön und dick."  
"Lass doch deine mal wachsen, die sind bestimmt viel schöner...", antwortete ich.  
"Aber...nein..." sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ich glaube das steht mir gar nicht außerdem...außerdem habe ich im Lycanth-Forum gelesen, dass wenn man sich zum Beispiel die Beine rasiert, dann hat der Wolf nachher rasierte Beine- was ist wenn ich dann als Wolf lange Haare habe?"(Referenz Orion Sandstorm, Theri There-nique)  
Ich musste kichern. Die Vorstellung eines an den Beinen rasierten Wolf amüsierte mich ungemein.  
Dann stutzte ich. "Wo hast du das gelesen?"   
"In einem Forum--.für Werwölfe..", antwortete sie schüchtern und bekam rote Ohren..  
"Gibt es so was denn?", fragte ich ich ein wenig erstaunt.  
"Offensichtlich schon, hab ich im Internet gefunden..."  
"Aber-ich denke du bist eine Mutantin und...naja sowas wie die einzige die wirklich..."  
Sie nickte traurig.  
"Naja, ich glaub schon- aber es gibt ne ganze Menge Leute die sich für nen Wolf halten...innendrin- Oder nen Fuchs oder Drachen―soetwas."  
"Okay..." ich lachte ungläubig."Man soll ja nie sagen sowas würde es nicht geben...Waren die Leuts damit mal beim Arzt?"(Das ist Jeannas Meinung nicht meine- nique)  
Offensichtlich wollte Rahne nicht weiter darüber sprechen.  
"Ich finde deine Haare trotzdem toll"  
"Ich schenk' sie dir", stöhnte ich. "Wenn sie weiter so wachsen, trete ich wirklich bald drauf."

In der Tat waren meine Haare gewachsen, seit ich aus meiner Verwandlung erwacht war- und zwar nicht gerade wenig.  
Normale Haare wachsen etwa fünf Zentimeter im Monat. Meine waren in den letzten zwei Wochen gut drei Finger breit gewachsen.  
"Warum schneidest du sie denn nicht einfach ab?"  
"Klar", antwortete ich zynisch ich fahr gleich herüber nach Salem und erschrecke ein paar Friseusen zu Tode-"  
"_Ich _könnte dir sie ja schneiden..."  
"Du?" fragte ich zweifelnd."Kannst du so etwas?"  
"Ich schneide mir immer die Haare selbst- und ein paar anderen hab ich auch die Haare geschnitten- Ich habe sogar das Werkzeug-" Sie ging zu ihrem Nachtschrank und zauberte zwei Haarscheidescheren und einen Langhaarscheider aus der Schublade. Sie fuhr herum und grinste:  
"Wie möchten Sie denn ihr Haar Miss Tilby?"  
Mit offenem Mund starrte ich sie an.

Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Natürlich hatte ich gar keine Ahnung wie ich mein Haar haben wollte.

Unsicher zuckte ich mit den Schultern.  
"Kurz vermutlich. Mit nem Pony, damit mir die dämlichen Haare nicht immer im Gesicht hängen..."  
Rahne schien plötzlich eine Idee zu haben.  
"Tracy hat doch diese ganzen Mädchenzeitschriften. Da sind doch immer ein haufen Frisuren drin-"

"Das ist doch mal ein guter Plan", stellte ich fest und lies mich aufs Bett plumpsen.

Sämtliche Haare fielen natürlich ins Gesicht und so machte ich eine krabbelnde Bewegung und das enervierende Geräusch aus "The Ring" Rahne sprang entsetzt zurück.  
Lachend schob ich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
"Booh! Deswegen brauche ich eine Frisur"  
Sie lachte erleichtert.  
„Zumindest springst du nicht aus dem Fernseher."

Ich musste innerlich grinsen.  
Als ich meine Mutter das erste mal bewusst im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, hatte ich geglaubt, sie müsste alle Zeichentrickfiguren und die halbe Sesamstraße persönlich kennen- wo sie doch auch irgendwie in diesen Kasten passte.  
Damals war ich vier.  
"Nein hatte ich nicht vor...", erklärte ich lachend.

Wir gingen zu Kitty und Tracys Raum und mir wurde plötzlich klar das ich noch in keinem anderen Internatszimmer gewesen war als meinem eigenen.  
Unschlüssig blieb ich an der Tür stehen und sah mich um.  
Eigentlich war der Raum nicht wirklich anders als der unsere aber sah deutlich individueller aus.  
Die Poster von Tracys derzeitigen Lieblingsstars schmückten die Wand über ihrem Bett und schien Star Wars und Elfquest ziemlich cool zu finden.  
"Mach die Tür zu und komm rein- es zieht" sagte Tracy. Sie trug einen dunkelblauen Seidenschlafanzug.  
"Was wolltet ihr denn?" fragte Kitty, die gerade dabei war, Lockheed mit einem Schockokeks zu füttern.  
"Jeanna will sich die Haare schneiden lassen, weißt du-", sagte Rahne zu Theresa und du kaufst dir doch immer diese Mädchenzeitschriften..."  
"Aber nicht von Rahne oder?", lachte Kitty und krauelte Lookheed hinter den Hörnern.  
"Eigentlich--schon, ja",antwortete ich unsicher und sah Rahne an.  
Die beiden anderen Mädchen fingen an zu kichern.  
Verunsichert sah ich erst die beiden, dann wieder meine Zimmergenossin an. War es vielleicht doch keine gute Idee?"  
"Hey, ihr wolltet diese Frisur..."  
"Ist da jetzt irgendetwas, was ich wissen sollte?", fragte ich die Mädchen vorsichtig.  
"Ach, die spinnen", erklärte Rahne. "Vor etwa einem Jahr, habe ich Tracy auch mal die Haare geschnitten. Der Effekt war, das beinahe alle Mädchen der Schule unbedingt diese Frisur haben wollten..."

Sie sah Kitty grimmig an.  
"Schon gut", sagte Kitty," es war nur so lustig, als alle den Rahne-Einheitsschnitt hatten..."

Die beiden anderen Mädchen halfen uns, eine neue Frisur für mich auszusuchen und blätterten eifrig die Zeitschriften durch.

Schließlich einigten wir uns auf einen knapp schulterlangen Stufenschnitt mit Pony.  
Rahne schnappte sich die Zeitschrift und wir verabschiedeten uns.  
Ich stellte meinen neuen Stuhl in die Mitte des Raumes und Rahne besorgte sich ihre Schere und einen Kamm.

Unsicher besah ich meine dunklen Spitzen.  
"Kannst du die Haare so schneiden, dass ich sie aufbewahren könnte?, fragte ich vorsichtig.

Die braunen Spitzen waren ja das letzte, was mir von meinem alten Ich geblieben war.  
Ich musste ganz schön schlucken, als ich daran dachte.  
"Na Klar", plauderte Rahne los, "Aber falls du planst sie zu verkaufen, sollte ich dich warnen-mit gefärbten Spitzen gibt es nur halb so viel dafür."  
Sie ließ die Haare durch ihre Finger gleiten.  
"Warum, hast du das nur..." , sie verstummte plötzlich.  
"Weil's mir Spass gemacht hat. Außerdem war es In...Avril Lavigne hat das auch so-", antwortete ich eine Spur zu scharf.

Plötzlich ganz stumm, begann Rahne die Haare zu schneiden.  
Von der guten Stimmung, mit der wir eigentlich aus dem Zimmer der beiden Mädchen gekommen waren, war nichts mehr zu spüren.  
Sie legte meine Zotteln vorsichtig und fast ehrfurchtsvoll auf den Schreibtisch.

Ich merkte, das es mich deutlich mehr mitnahm, als ich zugeben wollte.  
Ich würde wirklich nie wieder normal sein.  
Unwillkürlich musste ich wieder mal an Mike denken.  
Tja, eindeutig eine abgefahrene Haarfarbe. Dumm nur, dass ich sie an fast jeder Stelle meines Körpers hatte...  
Ich biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht zu heulen.  
Nicht wegen meiner blöden Haare.

Als Rahne fertig war, setzte sie sich vor mich auf den Fußboden und sah mich lange und intensiv an.  
Sie sah sehr ernst aus.  
"Ist irgendwas mit meinen Haaren?"  
Ich befühlte meine Frisur.  
Sie legte den Kopf auf ihre Knie.  
"Jeanna...darf ich dich mal was fragen...?"  
Erstaunt sah ich sie an.Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Na Klar"  
"Wie lange bist du eigentlich schon...so?"  
Ich starrte an die Decke.  
Auf diese Frage war ich nicht vorbereitet. Nicht jetzt.  
Ich war sowieso schon kurz davor zu heulen...  
"Warum fragst du das?" fragte ich, ohne sie anzusehen."Warum fragst du überhaupt so was-"  
"Weil du deine Haare nicht gefärbt hast, oder?", antwortete Rahne leise."Sie sind nicht gefärbt- ich weiss wie sowas aussieht-"

"Wir sollten dringend die Haare wegsaugen...", sagte ich hastig und hüpfte vom Stuhl.  
Rahne umfasste meinen Unterarm.  
"Willst du nicht darüber reden?...Vielleicht tut es ja gut.."  
Sie sah mich ernst an.  
"Was gibt es da schon groß zu reden...?", ich sah sie verzweifelt an,"bitte erzähl es den Anderen nicht...Ich will nicht-..."  
Rahne schüttelte den Kopf und sah mich weiter an.  
"Denkst du, wir haben uns nicht auch schon unsere Gedanken darüber gemacht? Du tauchst hier mitten im Schuljahr auf und. Naja- es ist offensichtlich, dass du nicht daran gewöhnt bist-.."

Ich schloß die Augen.  
"Ich will nicht, dass ihr denkt..."  
"Was soll ich nicht denken?"  
Rahnes Augen blitzten auf, "Ich bin nicht die Anderen...ich kann nur von mir sprechen und ich denke, das du wirklich taff bist, Jeanna. Und ich werde es unter gar keinen Umständen weitererzählen!"

Es endete damit, das wir beide auf dem Fußboden saßen und ich ihr tatsächlich die ganze Geschichte erzählte.  
Wie meine Mutter starb, wie ich meinen Vater kennen gelernt hatte.  
Alles.  
Es sprudelte nur so aus mir heraus.  
Sie nickte stumm und nahm mich fest in den Arm.

Irgendwann fiel ihr etwas ein.  
"Du hast ja noch gar nicht deine neuen Haare gesehen!"  
"Stimmt", sagte ich leise.  
"Weißt du was, du gehst ins Bad und schaust dich an und ich hol den Staubsauger..."  
Also hoppelte ich ins Mädchenbad.  
Ich setzte mich auf die Ablage, damit ich nicht stehen musste und sah mich an.  
Die längsten Stufen reichten gerade bis zu den Schultern.  
Es war ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber längst nicht so gewöhnungsbedürftig wie eines Morgens blaubefellt zu erwachen.

Und es war gelungen.  
Rahne hatte ihre Arbeit wirklich gut gemacht.  
Ich würde die Haare endlich offen tragen können, was den Vorteil hatte, das meine großen Ohren wenigstens ein wenig hinter den Haaren verschwinden konnten.  
Es viel mir schwer _nicht_ darüber nachzudenken, was aus mir geworden war.

Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich und Rahne trat ein. Sie lehnte sich an die Badezimmerwand und winkelte einen Fuß an.  
"Was denkst du?"  
Ich lächelte schief und betrachte mein Spiegelbild und Rahne im Spiegel.  
"Der Schnitt ist toll geworden. Du hast Talent, ehrlich..."  
Rahne verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Ich finde auch alles andere an dir auch toll, ehrlich", ihr Spiegelbild lächelte mich an.  
Ich stützte die Hände auf meine Oberschenkel und sah verlegen aus.  
"Wenn du meinst..."  
"MINX", sagte sie langsam als würde sie den Klang auf der Zunge testen.  
"Was?" ich drehte mich überrascht um.  
"Ist mir gerade so in den Sinn gekommen- Ich finde es passt zu dir", sie grinste breit  
Minx, hießsoviel wie kleines Biest, aber auch ein freches, nicht so angepasstes,wildes Mädchen.

"Findest Du?"  
Sie nickte.  
Ich sah in den Spiegel- Ich war zweifelsohne ein kleines Biest und ich war ja schon ein bisschen Jungenhaft und wild- so grinste ich schließlich zurück.  
"Wenn du das sagst, Wölfchen..."


	7. Westchester Baseball

Meine neuen Haare, die Tatsache das heute Freitag war und mein Vater endlich wieder nach Westchester kommen würde, trug sehr dazu bei, dass sich meine schlechte Stimmung besserte.

Fast jeder fand, dass mir meine Frisur ausgezeichnet stand- was auch immer das bei meinem Zustand auch heißen mochte.

Für mich jedoch, war es einfach nur angenehm. In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte ich ständig mit meinen Haaren gekämpft. Außerdem hatte ich das Gefühl, ich würde zumindest nicht mehr ganz so aussehen, als wäre ich direkt aus dem Dschungel gekrochen.

Am meisten hatte es aber gutgetan, dass ich Rahne erzählt hatte, was mit mir los war.

Sie hatte mir noch zweimal versprechen müssen, das sie es keinesfalls weitererzählte, denn ich hatte wirklich keine Lust, das jeder meine Geschichte brühwarm erzählt bekam.

Es war schon schlimm genug das ich jetzt ein kleines blaues Ungetüm war. Was für einen Sinn machte es, jedem zu erzählen, dass ich ja eigentlich gar nicht so war, sondern ein Mensch.

Es würde sich ja sowieso nicht mehr ändern.  
Selbst Miss Munroe bemerkte bei unserer täglichen Gefahrenraum-Session, dass ich ziemlich ausgeglichen war.

Erstaunt schob sie die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und lächelte- aber sie sagte nichts.

So lief ich am Nachmittag über die große Wiese. Ich hatte mein Aktuelles Buch dabei und wollte mir irgendeinen ,schön versteckten, Baum suchen, bis mein Vater kommen würde.  
Allerdings bemerkte ich, das einige der Jungs offensichtlich gerade Baseball spielten und so setzte ich mich einfach auf den Rasen in Sichtweite- knapp außerhalb des angedachten Outfields.

Es war bestimmt spannen zu zuschauen und Bobby war ebenfalls unter den Spielern.  
Zwar war ich ihm ein wenig aus dem Weg gegangen um ihn nicht noch weiter in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen- dennoch fand ich, gucken auf Entfernung müsste sogar mir erlaubt sein.

Ganz Harmlos.  
Es war, zumindest für mich, ziemlich spannend, denn die beiden Manschaften waren durchaus ausgeglichen. Ich musste an meine eigenen Softballzeiten denken. Damals hatte ich wohl mehr Zeit auf der Ersatzbank verbracht, als irgendein anderes Mädchen.

Für mich war es damals in Ordnung gewesen. Hauptsache ich war überhaupt im Team.

Aber jetzt hatte ich große Lust selbst einmal wieder zu spielen.

Plötzlich flog der Ball direkt auf mich zu.  
Fast aus einem Reflex heraus, sprang ich in die Höhe und fing den Ball mit der Hand.

Wer schon mal einen Baseball-oder fieser-einen Softball mit voller Wucht abbekommen hat, der halbwegs in Fahrt war, weiß wie schmerzhaft es eigentlich sein sollte.  
Normalerweise hätte mir meine Handfläche unglaublich zwiebeln müssen, denn ich hatte ja mit der bloßen Hand gefangen.  
Erstaunt starrte ich auf den Ball in meiner Hand.  
Der Schmerz hielt sich wirklich in Grenzen. Es war kaum mehr als ein Kribbeln.  
Die Jungs starrten mich mit offenem Mund erstaunt an.  
Verlegen grinste ich.

"Ich weiß auch nicht, was mich geritten hat", rief ich ihnen zu und warf den Baseball locker zu dem großen Jungen im Leftfield, der mir am nächsten war und ihn hätte eigentlich fangen sollen.  
Piotr fing den Ball-Der, obwohl ich wirklich nicht mit voller Kraft geworfen hatte, mit ordentlichem Schwung in seinem Handschuh landete.  
Piotr sah verwundert den Ball dann mich an und warf dann einen Blick zu seinen Teamkameraden.  
Die Jungen trafen sich am Abschlag um sich zu beraten.  
Verwundert fragte ich mich, was sie vorhatten.  
Bobby winkte mir zu.  
"Hey, Jeanna, hast du nicht Lust mit zuspielen?", rief er über die Wiese.  
Ich hoppelte über die Wiese zu den anderen und sah Bobby erstaunt an.  
"Ich? Ehrlich?", fragte ich überrascht über die Einladung.  
"Keine Lust?", fragte er und sah mich auffordernd an.  
Naja ich muss wohl nicht sagen, dass ich mir das nicht zweimal sagen ließ.

Colossus - Piotrs Mannschaft hatte eh einen Spieler zu wenig.

Aus irgendeinem Grund beschlossen die Anderen, ich sollte für sie pitchen.  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee war.  
Immerhin hatte ich auf der Position des Pitchers bisher noch nie ernsthaft gespielt.  
Trainiert hatte ich das schon, aber meine Softballmannschaft hätte nie zugelassen, mich in einem echten Spiel pitchen zu lassen - Dafür war die Position einfach zu wichtig und ich war ja bisher nicht gerade das, was man ein 'Naturtalent' nennen würde, gewesen.

Es hatte mich schon Jahre hartem Trainings gekostet, überhaupt einen halbwegs brauchbaren Abschlag hinzu bekommen. Im Outfield kam ich immer deutlich besser zurecht.  
Naja, acht Jahre Training waren sogar an mir nicht ganz spurlos vorbei gegangen.

Werfen war aber wirklich so eine Sache.  
Klar, ich konnte natürlich _irgendwie_ werfen.  
Jetzt sowieso.  
Aber die Weise, wie ein Baseballpitcher schwungholte, war ein komplexer, ganz spezieller Bewegungsablauf.  
Ich war mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich mit meinem neuen Körper überhaupt diesen Bewegungsablauf nachvollziehen konnte.  
Hinzu kam ja, dass Catcher und Pitcher ein Team waren.  
Gut werfen allein, war nur die halbe Miete.  
Er musste so werfen, das im Idealfall auch der Catcher den nicht geschlagenen Ball fangen konnte.  
Ich erklärte den Jungen, das Roberto- der fing und ich wohl wenigstens ein paar Probewürfe brauchen würden.  
Die Anderen waren einverstanden und wir sprachen uns ab.

Roberto nickte und erklärte mir, dass er schon irgendwie klarkommen würde.  
So atmete tief durch, begab mich in Position und sendete ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel.  
Ich konzentrierte mich darauf, was ich in meinem Leben je über Baseball gelernt hatte und versuchte mich an den korrekten Bewegungsablauf zu erinnern.  
Alles war plötzlich präsent. Nicht im Kopf sondern in meinem Körper.  
So was hatte ich noch nie erlebt.

Es war, als hätte jemand endlich einen Schalter umgelegt.  
Ich hatte verstanden, was ich machen musste. Nicht mein Kopf, sondern mein Körper.  
Ich handelte, anstatt darüber nachzudenken  
So etwas kannte ich bisher nur aus dem Gefahrenraum, aber dort machte ich meine eigenen Bewegungen und kein vorgeschriebenes Procedere.  
Früher wäre mir das niemals passiert.  
Und es funktionierte.  
So gut, das ich erstaunt über mich selber war.  
Das erste mal in meinem Leben war ich wirklich dankbar für meinen neuen Körper.  
Ich fühlte mich wie Sandy Koufax, einem der besten linkshändigen Werfern, aller Zeiten.  
Natürlich war das übertrieben, aber ich hatte in meinem Leben noch nie so gut geworfen!  
Wir machten es Bobbys Mannschaft verdammt schwer.  
Bald waren wir an der Reihe zu schlagen.  
Es war großartig.  
Schlagen war plötzlich auch nicht nicht mehr eine peinliche Angelegenheit, sondern klappte genau, wie ich es wollte.  
Und ich machte den ersten Homerun meines Lebens! In meinem Inneren jubilierte es.  
Und das gegen eine Handvoll Jungs! Starker Jungs.  
Dies war ja nicht die Baseballmanschaft, der hiesigen StarTrek-Fans, sondern alles sportliche Typen.

Schüler des Xavier Institutes...  
Es musste ein Traum sein.

Oldschool hollywood baseball  
Jack Gilardis ten feet tall  
Oldschool hollywood baseball  
me and Frankie Avalon..  
brüllte ich ausgelassen, als ich ins Ziel kam und hüpfe Piotr in die Arme. Das war wirklich unglaublich.  
Schon klar, Daron von S.O.A.D. hatte in seinem Lied seine seltsamen Erfahrungen beim 45sten Hollywood Stars Baseball Spiel in dem Lied verarbeitet, aber irgendwie passte es einfach in diesem Moment...Ich fühlte mich wie die Königin der Welt.  
Wo war nur Leo DiCaprio?

Aber dann wurde ich brutal auf den Boden der Realität geholt.  
Und das schlimmste, was ich mir vorstellen konnte, geschah einfach, ohne das ich es hätte kommen sehen.  
Die andere Mannschaft war am Schlag und ich stand plötzlich Bobby gegenüber. Es war unvermeidlich gewesen, dass er mir irgendwann gegenüber stand während ich warf.  
Nach meinen neuen Erfahrungen war mir sicher, dass Bobby nicht den Hauch einer Chance haben würde, wenn wir es nur geschickt anstellen würden.  
Bobby stand nicht auf Curveballs, hatte mir Roberto verraten.  
Aber wollte ich das?  
Ich überlegte, ob ich ausnahmsweise mal wie ein Mädchen werfen sollte...  
Mein Blick fiel auf Roberto.  
Seine gesamte Haltung schien mir zuzurufen:

Hey Jeanna, den machen wir sowas von fertig. Nicht vergessen, Curveball. Warum wirfst du nicht?

Alle Augen ruhten auf mir und sahen mich erwartungsvoll an.

Bobby machte eine Machogeste mit seinem Schläger und blitzte mich herausfordern an.  
"Was ist 'nen los?"  
Ich atmete tief durch und stellte mich in Position.  
"Hast du Angst oder was ist mit dir los? Ich würde heute gern noch rennen, _Gorilla_!"

Gorilla?

Das traf mich wie ein Faustschlag.

Genau da, wo es wirklich wehtat. Meine Kinnlade fiel bis auf den Fußboden und ich starrte ihn an.  
Das hatte er _nicht wirklich_ gesagt oder? _Nicht_ Bobby...  
Ich ließ den Ball auf den Rasen fallen.

Alles brach in mir zusammen, wie ein Kartenhäuschen.  
Langsam zog ich meinen Handschuh aus, ging zu ihm herüber und warf ihn Bobby vor die Füße.  
"Was ist denn mit dir?", fragte er verwundert.  
_War er so blöd -oder was?_  
Ich hatte das unbändige Verlangen ihm direkt in die Eier zu treten. Nur damit er das gleiche Gefühl hatte, was ich gerade spürte.

Natürlich tat ich das nicht.  
Statt dessen richtete ich mich auf und hielt ihm meinen ausgestreckten Mittelfinger unter die Nase.  
"Du kannst mich mal, Robert Drake!"  
Dann drehte ich mich um und knöchelte wütend über die Wiese.  
Ich wollte einfach nur weg.  
"Jeanna?", rief er mir erschrocken hinterher, "Was hast du denn nur?"

Es war gut, dass ich mich nicht umdrehte und anwortete, denn meine Antwort wäre deutlich unter der Gürtellinie ausgefallen.   
Ziellos lief ich durch den Park.  
Ich suchte mir einen Baum und kletterte hinauf.

Dann setzte ich mich auf einen Ast und begann hemmungslos zu heulen.  
Ausgerechnet Bobby...alles war so perfekt gewesen, warum hatte er mir das nur angetan?

Als ich mich ausgeheult hatte, fiel mir auf, wie absurd meine Reaktion war.  
Da nannte mich dieser Vollidiot Gorilla- und was tat ich? Ich flüchtete auf einen Baum.

_Cool Jeanna, warscheinlich hast du es nicht anders verdient. Du bist ein verdammter, blauer Gorilla_!

Ich bohrte ein ziemlich großes Loch in die Rinde.  
Warum war ausgerechnet so etwas mit mir passiert? Hätte ich nicht wenigstens eine Mutation haben können, die nicht so offensichtlich war? Warum musste ich ausgerechnet _so_ aussehen?  
So sein.  
Frustriert legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken.

"Klopf Klopf", sagte jemand neben mir.  
Ich war so überrascht, das ich fast vom Baum fiel.  
Es war mein Vater.  
Ich hatte über die ganze Sache total vergessen, dass Hank ja heute kommen würde.  
War es wirlich schon so spät?  
"Da-ad", rief ich entsetzt, "willst du, das ich einen Herzinfakt bekomme?"  
Er schüttelte seinen Zottigen Kopf.  
"Eigentlich nicht. Ich dachte mir, ich nehme einen Flug früher", Dann hievte er sich das letzte Stück mit den Armen hoch und setzte sich auf den Ast neben an. Der Ast schaukelte ein wenig durch sein Gewicht.  
"Wie hast du mich überhaupt gefunden?", fragte ich ein wenig verwundert und starrte auf den Boden drei Meter unter uns.

"Reine Intuition...nein Blödsinn...Ich habe gehört, was passiert ist..."  
Mein Brustkorb zog sich zusammen und ich begann wieder mal auf meiner Unterlippe herumzubeißen.  
"Meine persönliche Meinung ist ja, dass Gorillas ganz außergewöhnliche Geschöpfe sind.."  
Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und sah ihn verzweifelt an.  
"Ich will nicht das Bobby mich so nennt"  
Missmutig verschränkte ich meine Arme.  
"Ich will nicht das _irgendjemand _so nennt...", fügte ich leise hinzu.  
Hank nickte verständnisvoll..  
"Weißt du, manchmal kommt es sehr darauf an, warum jemand was sagt..."  
"Hmm...wenn du es sagst..."  
"Naja, manchmal kann so etwas auch durchaus als Kompliment gemeint sein. Ich mag es auch nicht besonders, wenn jemand einfach so _Biest_ zu mir sagt... aber es gibt Situationen, da ist es eine Ehre das "Biest" zu sein..."  
"Biest", sagte ich wütend und schnaubte,"Ich hasse diesen Namen, Hank..er ist echt grausam-"  
"Naja jetzt irgendwie schon...aber als ich den Namen bekommen habe, wusste ich ja nicht, dass ich irgendwann mal wirklich ein "Biest" werden würde..." Er lächelte in sich hinein.  
"Damals in der Highschool, beim Football war das wirklich ein Kompliment."  
"Bobby hat es nicht als Kompliment gemeint...ganz sicher nicht", ich seufzte.  
Er legte seinen Arm um meine Schultern.  
"Ich hatte den Eindruck, das Bobby es einfach so gesagt hat. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum du weggelaufen bist. Erst als Roberto ihn daran erinnert hat, was er gesagt hat, fiel auch ihm auf, das es nicht besonders nett war"  
"Wie kann man sowas nicht merken? Ist er dumm oder was?", schimpfte ich.  
"Nun ja...so etwas kommt vor."  
Hank starrte in das Geäst.  
"Menschen - und Mutanten sind ja durchaus einfach Menschen mit nur ein wenig veränderten Genen - verarbeiten Informationen in virtuellen Schubladen. Sie kategorisieren."

Er suchte nach einem Beispiel.  
"Ich habe zum Beispiel eine Kollegin-die ich übrigens sehr schätze, weil sie eine unglaubliche Powerfrau ist und mit jeder kleinen oder Kathastrophe zurechtkommt. Ich war ziemlich überrascht, dass Jeder- und damit meine ich absolut Jeder- sogar meine Assistentin Dana-von der ich es gar nicht erwartet hatte- mich fragt, wenn ich von ihr spreche, ob ich die Dicke meinen würde. Oder eben über sie als die Dicke spricht.  
Sie ist außergewöhnlich dick, ja. Aber mir war nicht klar, dass die meisten Leute sie genau unter dieser Eigenschaft abgelegt haben. Das ist nicht besonders nett, aber keiner meiner Kollegen will sie permanent beleidigen. Sie haben sie einfach so _abgespeichert_."  
Mich beruhigte diese Erklärung nicht wirklich.  
"Na super" flüsterte ich, und verzog mein Gesicht."Ich will nichtr als Gorilla in den Köpfen meiner Mitmenschen hängen bleiben..."  
Hank zog die Augenbrauen hoch und zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern.  
"Wir sind wie wir sind, Jeanna..damit müssen wir leben- Genau wie jemand der besonders dick ist oder abstehende Ohren hat. Wenn mich jemand mit einem Gorilla vergleicht, dann ist das für mich durchaus OK. Ich bin es gewöhnt."  
Er streckte sich ein wenig.  
"Weißt du was? drüben im Institut gibt es Abendessen und ich habe einen wirklich gorillamässigen Hunger, aber nur bedingt auf Grünzeug. Wie wärs, wenn du mich begleitest?"

Ich nickte und hüpfte vom Baum.  
"Du bist echt der coolste Vater, den ich mir vorstellen kann..."  
Er sprang ebenfalls vom Baum und sah mich verwundert an.  
"Ich bin ja erst _Dad- im-Training_, wie kommst du darauf?"  
"Naja, mit dir kann man wirklich toll reden und alles...", antwortete ich  
Er kratzte sich am Kopf.  
"Ich hatte den Verdacht, dass ich die ganze Zeit nur geredet habe..."  
"Ach Blödsinn", ich grinste.  
"Übrigens, die neue Frisur steht dir ausgezeichnet..."


	8. Besuch aus der Vergangenheit

An diesem Abend vermied ich Bobby zu begegnen, obwohl er zwei oder drei Versuche unternahm mit mir zu reden.  
Ich war immer traurig und verletzt aber jetzt wo mein Vater wieder da war, wollte ich die kurze Zeit mit ihm genießen.  
Ich hatte ihn zwar jeden Tag angerufen, aber es war dennoch nicht das gleiche.

Weil er da war, fühlte ich mich irgendwie richtiger und ich hatte vor ihm auch weniger Scheu zu sein wie ich wirklich war. Wenn er da war, war ich nicht irgendein Freak, denn immerhin war er fast so wie ich.  
Ich hatte ihn unendlich vermisst.  
Eigentlich seltsam, denn ich kannte ihn ja noch gar nicht so extrem lange.  
Aber die gesamte, seltsame Situation hatte dazu geführt, dass ich mich ihm jetzt näher fühlte, als irgendjemandem sonst auf der Welt.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten wir ein Frühstück auf der Terrasse geplant. Das war natürlich tausend mal besser, als im Essensraum zu Frühstücken.  
Verwundert sah ich, dass drei Gedecke auf dem Tablett standen, welches Hank auf den Tisch stellte.  
"Frühstückt jemand mit uns?", fragte ich überrascht.  
"Vielleicht", sagte Hank geheimnisvoll und stellte die Teekanne ab.  
Überrascht über diese seltsame Reaktion zog ich die Stirn in Falten.  
"An wen hast du gedacht?"

Er senkte den Blick und lächelte in sich hinein.  
"So richtig festgelegt habe ich mich da noch gar nicht. Ich hatte die Idee, wir könnten den ersten _Menschen_, der über diese Wiese kommt, spontan einladen, uns Gesellschaft zu leisten."  
Das war eine sehr eigenartige Antwort.  
Unwillkürlich drehte ich mich um und sah über die Wiese.  
Und über den Rasen lief tatsächlich jemand direkt auf uns zu!

Dieser Gang.

Rotblondes kurzes Haar, ein schwarzer Rollkragenpullover trotzt der fast sommerlichen Temperaturen, schwarze Jeans...  
"Mike?", fragte ich ungläubig und riss die Augen auf.  
"Genau der", Hank rubbelte mir über den Rücken.  
Mike!   
Mike war hier.  
Ich musste meine Hände auf den Mund legen um nicht los zukreischen vor Glück.  
Schließlich tat ich das dann doch.  
"Miiiiiiiiiiiikeeeeeeee!", brüllte ich, hüpfte über den Gartentisch und hoppelte über die Wiese auf ihn zu.  
Mike war stehen geblieben, als ich angefangen hatte zu schreien und sah in unsere Richtung.  
Mein Gott!  
Wie oft hatte ich in diesen zwei Wochen an ihn gedacht.  
Wie oft hatte ich mir gewünscht, das er einfach auf der Matte des Instituts stehen würde.  
Wie oft hatte ich überlegt, ihn anzurufen und mich dann doch nicht getraut.

Als ich vielleicht zehn Meter von ihm entfernt war, sah ich etwas in seinem Gesicht, das etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.  
Er war blass, er war immer blass - aber gerade jetzt war er kalkweiß.   
Seine Augen waren groß und sein Mund geöffnet.   
Vorsichtig wich er einen Schritt zurück.  
Ich bremste ab und stellte mich ein bisschen ungeschickt auf meine Beine.  
"Mike...", flüsterte ich.  
Ich konnte sehen, wie er ausatmete.  
Er kämpfte mit seiner Fassung und versuchte cool zu bleiben.  
"Jeanna?"  
Ich nickte vorsichtig. Mein Brustkorb zog sich zusammen.  
Ich merkte, wie mir das Atmen schwer fiel.  
Er ging nun tapfer langsam auf mich zu, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen.

Meine Unterlippe begann zu zittern.

Wenn er schon so reagierte.  
Wie...wie sollte ich es nur schaffen mich irgendjemandem aus meiner Vergangenheit zu stellen?  
Ich hatte Mike doch so lieb.  
Wie konnte er solche Angst vor mir haben?  
Und er hatte große Angst, das war ihm nur allzu deutlich anzusehen.  
Ich hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen.  
Er musterte mich stumm und nickte, um sich klar zumachen, was mit mir geschehen war.   
Natürlich wusste er es.  
Mein Vater hatte regen Telefonkontakt mit ihm gehabt.  
Aber es war, als sei es erst jetzt wirklich bei ihm angekommen.  
Erst jetzt wusste er, was_ wirklich_ mit mir geschehen war.  
Ich schloss die Augen.  
Ich wollte ihn nicht erschrecken.  
Ich wollte _niemanden_ erschrecken. Niemals.  
Ich wollte doch nur, dass er mich in den Arm nahm und mich wieder lieb hatte. Ich wollte einfach vergessen was ich war.  
Meine Augen waren schon wieder feucht.  
Wie durch einen Schleier sah ich, dass er näher und näher kam.  
Ich wagte kaum zu atmen.

Er lachte aber das lachen klang ziemlich gequält.  
"Jeanny ...du darfst mich nicht so überrumpeln."  
Sein Gesicht und seine Gestik standen im krassen Gegensatz zu seinen Worten.  
Ich rührte mich nicht, stand einfach nur so aufrecht, wie es eben ging, da und ließ die Hände hängen.  
"Ich...ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken...ich..."  
Warum gelang es mir nicht, wenigstens einen vernünftigen Satz herauszubringen?Er musste ja glatt denken, all das war irgendwie auf meinen Verstand gegangen.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen.  
"Denk nicht so Jeannie- ich brauche einfach nur...Zeit."  
Ich versuchte es hin zunehmen. Was blieb mir anderes übrig?

Schließlich stand er direkt vor mir und lächelte schief.  
"Neue Haarfarbe...Was?"  
"Das ist nicht lustig Mike...ich hab dich so lieb...!"  
Jetzt liefen die Tränen wirklich.  
Aber er schien sich langsam zu entspannen. Er atmete tief ein.  
„Ich habe dich doch auch lieb...", sagte er schließlich und nahm mich in den Arm.  
Vollkommen überrascht, aber sehr glücklich, erwiderte ich die Umarmung.

Ich wollte ihn gar nicht wieder loslassen.  
Endlich löste er die Umarmung aber doch, strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah mich wieder an.  
"Ich habe dich so unglaublich vermisst---"  
Dieses Mal lächelte er ehrlich. Zusammen gingen wir zur Terrasse.  
"Wie geht es dir, mein Schatz?"  
"Was möchtest du von mir hören?", fragte ich. "Blau...halt"

"Guten Morgen Dr. McCoy", sagte er respektvoll und gab ihm die Hand.  
Wie er aussah, sah er meinen Vater auch augenscheinlich das erste Mal ohne Maske und live.  
Er hielt sich aber tapfer. Naja, er hatte ja sogar geschafft mich zu umarmen...  
Wir setzten uns zum Frühstück.  
Mike war sehr ruhig. Genau der Gegensatz zum ersten Mal, als die beiden zusammengetroffen waren, aber ich konnte das durchaus nachvollziehen.  
"Mike wie kommst du klar, daheim...?", fragte ich vorsichtig, denn ich musste daran denken, dass er ja jetzt auf einmal ganz alleine war.  
Mike lächelte unbeholfen und ließ sich von mir Rührei herüber reichen.

"Naja es ist ziemlich ruhig...ich vermisse die andauernde Beschallung mit Linkin Park und White Stripes."  
Mike hatte-wie sonst immer-seine Gefühle wieder voll im Griff.  
Klar, es war Mike.   
Er würde kaum zugeben, wenn er sich einsam fühlte.  
"Du-uh", flötete ich,"ich habe noch so viel daheim, wärst du so lieb und würdest mir wenigstens einen Teil von meinen CDs und meinem Kram schicken?"  
"Ich dachte eigentlich du kommst selbst und holst dir die Sachen ab...", dann sah er mich an.  
"Eigentlich hatte ich die Hoffnung, dass du--naja das du zu mindestens hin und wieder mal bei mir vorbei schaust..."

Ich wollte plötzlich einfach nur Heim.  
Natürlich war das eine unmögliche Idee.  
Ich wusste, dass es nicht ging.  
_Nicht jetzt._  
Aber ich vermisste alles so sehr.  
"Also darf ich dich wirklich besuchen?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll, "Auch _wenn._.."  
"Natürlich! Ich bitte darum.", antwortete er fest.

Dann sah er Hank an. "Und dein Dad ist natürlich auch jederzeit willkommen. Platz habe ich ja nun wirklich genug."  
"Ist es kein Problem, das wir so.."  
"Übrigens-alle haben nach dir gefragt. Was soll ich ihnen sagen?", fuhr er mir etwas abbrubt ins Wort.  
"Naja, ich weiß nicht...", antwortete ich unsicher- "wer sind denn alle?"  
"Oma und Opa...Leah und Sue...die Schule-"  
"Was hast du denen denn erzählt?"

Er senkte den Blick.  
"Oma und Opa habe ich natürlich die Wahrheit gesagt...was soll ich schon machen...? Die Schule weiß auch Bescheid, dass du jetzt in eine andere Schule gehst-"

Mein Nackenfell sträubte sich bei dem Gedanken an meine Großmutter.  
"Sie hat keinen Herzinfakt bekommen, oder?", fragte ich vorsichtig.  
"Ein Herzinfakt vielleicht nicht..." er atmete hörbar aus, "Aber du kennst sie ja. Dein Großvater hat wenigstens ziemlich entspannt reagiert..

Naja er wusste ja auch Bescheid - er kennt ja Hank und die ganze Geschichte."  
Ich nickte stumm.  
Mein Großvater war schon immer deutlich lockerer in dieser Beziehung gewesen.  
Deutlich lockerer als meine Mutter-  
"Bei Sue und Leah habe ich gar nichts gesagt...vielleicht solltest du den beiden mal einen Brief schreiben oder so etwas. Sie machen sich unglaublich sorgen um dich."  
Ich nickte stumm.  
Meinen E-mail Account musste überlaufen. Seid dem das alles passiert war, hatte ich ihn nicht einmal geöffnet.  
Ich hatte ja auch noch einige Onlinefreunde, die sich bestimmt auch fragten, wo ich steckte.  
Knapp drei Monate waren eine lange Zeit.  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich es fertig bringen sollte, Leah und Sue zu erzählen, was mit mir geschehen war.  
Aber er hatte recht- Sie waren meine Freunde. Sie sollten es wissen...

Mike ließ sich von mir gern die Schule zeigen.  
Ich glaube, das eine oder andere Mal, brachte ihn das Ganze ziemlich aus dem Konzept.  
Ihm ging es da ähnlich wie mir, als alles noch ganz frisch war.  
Alles in allem wurde es aber ein sehr entspannter Tag.

Abends brachte ich ihn bis zum Auto.  
"Warte Jeanna", sagte Mike-"Ich möchte dir noch etwas geben..."  
Dann ging er zum Kofferraum und holte ein Päckchen hervor.  
"Es ist nichts tolles...nur ein paar Sachen von Daheim", sagte er ein bisschen beschämt,"Ich weiss es ist ziemlich eigenützig, aber ich hab dir dein Handy eingepackt, vielleicht als Inspiration wenigstens hin und wieder mal anzurufen..."  
Ich seufzte.  
"Und solltest du mal die Nase voll von all diesem hier haben von...diesem ganzen Mutantenkram. Du weißt hoffentlich, wo du Zuhause bist.." er lächelte.  
Vorsichtig lächelte ich zurück.  
War es nicht offensichtlich, das mir der ganze Mutantenkram jetzt für immer folgen würde...? Ich schwieg aber.  
Es war schwer genug für ihn.  
Genauso schwer wie für mich...  
Früher oder später würde es auch verstehen lernen.  
Ich sah ihm noch lange nach.

Schließlich ging ich zurück ins Haus und hinauf in Hanks Zimmer.  
Er hatte sich an seinen Rechner gesetzt und arbeitete noch ein paar Sachen für das Ministerium ab. Ich setzte mich in einen der beiden Ohrensessel und öffnete de Karton.  
Ein paar meiner Lieblings-CDs, ein neues Buch und...ein _Foto_.

Ein Foto von uns dreien in unserem letzten gemeinsamen Urlaub.  
Wir saßen auf dem Balkon im Hotelrestaurant in der Sonne und hatten dem Kellner gebeten, uns zu fotografieren.  
Meine Mutter trug ihren großen weißen Sonnenhut und ein helles, weites Sommerkleid. Sie sah älter aus, als auf Hanks Foto, klar aber immer noch-oder gerade? Wunderschön.

Selbst Mike hatte ein T-Shirt und kurze Hosen an. Verlegen grinste er in die Kamera. In der Mitte sass ein zierliches Mädchen mit braunen, schulterlangen Haaren und zeigte fröhlich ihre Zahnspange, ihr Gesicht war voll von Sommersprossen.  
Das Mädchen, was ich vor gar nicht allzulanger Zeit mal gewesen war.  
Unwillkürlich musste ich an das Foto meines Vaters denken.  
Es war irgendwie genauso.

"Jetzt habe ich gleich zwei Fotos vom meiner Mom und auf beiden ist jemand drauf, der jetzt ganz anders aussieht--", sagte ich geknickt.

Hank trat leise hinter mich und betrachtete das Foto, was ich von Mike bekommen hatte. Dann nickte er.  
Er setzte sich auf die Lehne des Ohrensessels und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter.  
"So, dann hast du dir also das gesamte Bild angesehen?"

Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn über meine Brille hinweg an.  
"Was dachtest du denn?"

Er nickte mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, den ich nicht wirklich deuten konnte.  
Ich sah auf mein Bild, dann sah ich ihn an und seufzte.

"Hey, weißt du was?", sagte ich plötzlich,"ich hab dich lieb genau wie du jetzt bist- ich will dich gar nicht anders haben. Niemals"  
Vorsichtig kuschelte mich an ihn.

Als ich es ausgesprochen hatte, war ich mir plötzlich gar nicht so sicher, ob das ein geschickter Kommentar war.  
Aber er lächelte.  
"Danke Jeannie, das ist aber lieb von dir...was machst du mit mir, wenn ich dir dieses Kompliment zurückgeben würde?"  
Nein, ich würde nicht zicken. Ich hatte mir diese Antwort selbst ein gebrockt.  
"Hmm" ich legte meine große Hand theatralisch unter mein Kinn., zog eine Braue in die Höhe und grinste.  
"Dir das Fell über die Ohren ziehen?"


	9. Es ist ja auch schwer zu verstehen

Der Flieger meines Vaters ging um sechs Uhr abends, am Sonntag, denn er hatte am Montagmorgen einen wichtigen Termin.  
Ich wollte natürlich nicht, das er so bald wieder abreiste, aber natürlich führte kein Weg daran vorbei.  
"Wir sehen uns am Freitag ja wieder", hatte er lächelnd gesagt und mich lange umarmt.  
Natürlich- und ich hatte die letzte Woche ja auch überstanden. Warum sollte ich also die nächste und alle folgenden nicht überleben?

Hier war ich sicher.  
Es war so lieb von ihm gewesen. Mike einzuladen.

Ich hatte mich unendlich gefreut- auch wenn es mir durchaus klar gemacht hatte das draußen- außerhalb des Institutes- das Leben ganz normal weiter ging.

Auch ohne mich.  
Hanks Taxi fuhr davon und er winkte mir ein letztes Mal durch die Seitenscheibe zu, dann knöchelte ich langsam ins Haus zurück.

So in Gedanken wie ich war achtete ich nicht auf die Beine, die mir entgegen kamen. Auch der Besitzer eben jener Beine, die zu einem schnellen Spurt angesetzt hatten, dachte wohl gerade nicht daran, dass es ja auch Leute gab, die sich auf der Erde bewegten.

Er stolperte über mich und landete mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Fußboden hinter mir.  
Es war Bobby.  
Schnell war er wieder in der Hocke und so auf normaler Ebene zu mir.  
Obwohl er sich wohl selbst mehr verletzt hatte, als ich mich und sich das Kinn rieb, fragte er besorgt, ob es mir gut ginge.  
"Außer das du mir beinah auf die Hand getreten bist, geht es mir fantastisch!", knurrte ich.  
"Es tut mir so leid" sagte er und sah mich bittend an. Ich war mir nicht so sicher ob er sich für den Sturz oder Freitag entschuldigte.  
"Schon gut."  
"Ich...du bist kein Gorilla Jeanna- ich bin ein Idiot, OK?"  
Ich musterte ihn, wie er vor mir hockte und möglicherweise hatte er damit sogar recht.  
"Stimmt, wenn du so dasitzt irgendwie schon-" antwortete ich und grinste.

Dann ließ ich ihn auf dem Flur sitzen.  
_Soso, Mr. Drake wollte sich doch tatsächlich bei mir entschuldigen_, dachte ich erstaunt.  
Offensichtlich tat es ihm sogar außerordentlich leid- Quatsch. Niemals- Der hatte das bestimmt nur gemacht, weil mein Vater ihn am Freitag ordentlich zusammengefaltet hatte...

Rahne sah auf, als ich ins Zimmer kam.  
Sie büffelte offenbar über einer Übersetzung, während sie auf ihrem Bett saß und kaute auf einem Bleistift. Kein Wunder, die Abschlussprüfungen waren ja nicht mehr allzu fern. Ich hatte noch nie geübt und in diesem Jahr würde ich wohl auch ganz locker darum vorbeikommen, weil ich sie nicht mit schreiben musste.  
Besonders motiviert sah Sinclair aber auch nicht aus.  
"Homo homini deus aut lupus.", las sie laut vor, "Was für Mist ist das denn?"  
"Der Mensch ist dem Menschen ein Gott oder Wolf", antwortete ich grinsend.  
"Ja, das weiß ich auch", sagte sie missmutig."Ich frag mich echt, was die alle gegen Wölfe haben.  
Ich meine- immer sind die Wölfe die Bösen. Im Märchen, in irgendwelchen schlauen Lateinarbeits- Sprüchen.."  
"Naja nicht immer- Denk nur an Romulus und Remus, die wurden doch von einer Wölfin aufgezogen worden..." sagte ich und hüpfte an die Decke um zu Rahnes Bett herüber zu laufen und ihr über die Schulter zu schauen.  
"Aber du hast schon recht, die Menschen hatten wohl ziemlich viel Angst vor Wölfen. Wohl, weil der eine oder andere Verwandte von dir, ihnen ihre Nahrungsgrundlage gerissen hat. Das war damals ziemlich schlimm. Deswegen haben sie die Wölfe ja auch fast ausgerottet."  
"Leider..." Rahne seufzte.  
"Kennst du Julie von den Wölfen? (Julie of the Wolves-nique)", fragte ich.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ein wirklich wundervolles Buch über ein Mädchen, das in ein Wolfsrudel aufgenommen wird. Ich glaube, wir haben das in unserer Biblothek- Wenn nicht, frage ich Mike, ob er es mir schickt."  
"Tatsächlich? Es hört sich ziemlich spannend an."  
"Ist es, darauf kannst du dich verlassen...und wirklich Pro-Wolf."  
Sie sah erschrocken auf die Uhr.  
"Mist! ich wollte doch noch Moira anrufen!"  
Schnell sprang sie auf und rannte aus dem Raum.

Ich seufzte und sah den Computer an.  
Sollte ich es wagen und mal meine E-Mails checken?  
Klar, warum nicht.  
Irgendwann musste ich mich ja wohl mal der ganzen Sache stellen.  
Ich ging zu meinem Gerüst herüber und schaltete den Rechner an. Auf meinem Schreibtisch lag noch eine halbe Tüte Schockoriegel, die mir mein Vater mitgebracht hatte..

Während der Computer langsam hochbootete, riss ich einen auf und schob ihn in den Mund.  
Ich öffnete den Firefox und loggte mich in meinen Account ein.  
Es war übel, aber nicht ganz so schrecklich wie ich erwartet hatte.  
227 ungelesene E-Mails.  
Etwa die Hälfte war der übliche Spam.  
Werbung für Penisverlängerungen und Bettelbriefe.

_Werden sie kahl?_ Haarwuchsmittel-Werbung.  
Sehr sinnig, dachte ich beinahe amüsiert.

Wohl eher nicht. Ein Teil von mir überlegte, ob ich die E-Mail dezent an Professor Xavier weiterleiten sollte.  
Aber das wäre wohl ziemlich gemein und dumm obendrein- Bestimmt würde ich dann mal wieder so ein nettes Gespräch in seinem Büro führen dürfen.  
Etwa zehn E-Mails von Leah. Alle mit so sinnigen Titeln wie: Wo steckst du nur? Was ist los? Lebst du noch?  
Ich klickte einige an und las- der Tenor war natürlich der selbe.  
Wir machen uns sorge, bitte melde dich.  
Die letzte E-Mail von ihr stammte vom 3 Mai 2005.  
Ich ging auf den Antworten Button und begann zu schreiben.  
_Liebe Leah, es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht melden konnte..._  
Mein Kopf war eine breiige Masse.  
Mir fiel nicht ein, wie ich hätte schreiben sollen, was mir passiert war.  
Ich machte ungefähr zehn Anläufe.  
Alles klang seltsam, unglaubwürdig und völlig blöd.  
_Hallo Leah, ich konnte mich leider nicht melden, weil ich zu einen blauen, haarigen Monster mutiert bin, cool was?_

So ging das nicht.  
Ein weiterer Schokoladenriegel musste dran glauben.

Wenn Leah online wäre...vielleicht wäre es leichter, sie über einen Messenger zu kontaktieren?  
Die Chancen standen nicht schlecht, immerhin spielte sie bestimmt gerade ihr tolles Online-Rollenspiel. Es war ja schließlich Sonntagabend.  
Kurzerhand lud ich mir die neuste Version des MSN- Messengers herunter.  
Ganz sicher, ob das gegen die Schulordnung verstieß, war ich zwar nicht- aber es funktionierte.  
Ich musste nicht einmal die Firewall manipulieren.

Ich loggte mich ein.  
Mein Display Name war noch der, den ich mir gegeben hatte, als meine Mutter gestorben war.  
_In silent moments Imagine youd be here._  
Jetzt erschien er mir als wenig passend.  
Ich änderte den Namen in das erste was mir in den Sinn kam.  
Cookie Monster  
Grinsend schob ich mir den nächsten Riegel in den Mund.  
Naja der Typ war ja auch blau.  
Und zumindest war es ein süßes blaues Monster.  
Als ich klein war hatte ich die Sesamstraße immer geliebt. Grover war zwar ganz niedlich aber für meinen Geschmack zu nervig.  
Zu meiner Enttäuschung war niemand online, den ich kannte- oder vielleicht hatten sie mich alle mittlerweile aus der Kontaktliste geworfen?

Möglich wäre es.

Ich wollte den Messenger gerade wieder schliessen, als ein Name in der Liste aufleuchtete.  
Ein kurzer Blick auf die Email und ich war mir ziemlich sicher.  
Es war Leah.  
Mein Herz klopfte  
Rahne kam gerade wieder in den Raum. Ich drehte mich nicht um, sondern öffnete ein Fenster zu meiner alten Freundin.  
_cookie monster_ - sup?  
_Eowyn_ -Hu? Wer bist denn du?  
_cookie monster_- dreimal darfst du raten...  
Anscheindend checkte sie meine E-Mail Adresse  
_Eowyn_ -Jeanna!?!  
_cookie monster_ -yupyup

Schrieb ich möglichst lässig zurück.  
Wie gut, dass sie nicht sehen konnte, wie aufgeregt ich war.

Es war sowieso gut, dass sie mich nicht sehen konnte. Denn ich vermutete, dass sie es ziemlich irritierend finden würde, das ich Kopfüber über meiner Tastatur hing-davon ab, dass ich ja so blau und befellt wie mein Nick war.

_Eowyn_-Wo hast du nur gesteckt, Jeanny? Seit Wochen versuchen wir herauszufinden, wo du bist und wie es dir geht...was sag ich seit Monaten  
_cookie monster_-Ich weiß...:/Bei mir ist alles- naja in Ordnung nicht so recht, aber ich konnte mich nicht melden, weil-

Vielleicht war es doch eine dumme Idee, es ausgerechnet mit ' nem Messenger zu machen. Andererseits alles war irgendwie blöd

_Eowyn_-Weil? Verdammt, wir wollten schon euren Garten von der Polizei umgraben lassen...

Der arme Mike. Da verlor er Frau und Stieftochter und meine Freunde vermuteten so was--jaja dachte ich bei mir, Mike ist ja auch der Typ der Kinder im Garten vergräbt. Er ist Psychologe verdammt- andererseits hatten Lea und ich gemeinsam heimlich das Schweigen der Lämmer und eine Millionen verbotene Filme ab sechzehn und achtzehn gesehen- vielleicht hatte sie an Hannibal Lector gedacht?

_cookie monster_-Naja weil, mir ist was ziemlich Verrücktes passiert weisst du-Ich habe quasi zwei Monate im Koma gelegen..Das war zwar wohl nicht ganz richtig, aber für mich hatte es sich so an gefühlt und es war wohl eine ziemlich gute Erklärung.

_Eowyn_-Mein Gott Jeanny, hattest du einen Unfall? Warum erzählt denn Dein blöder Stiefvater nicht, was los ist? Bist du jetzt wieder in Ordnung?

Ich schluckte. Wie sollte ich jetzt weiterschreiben? Ihr sagen...?  
_cookie monster_- Geht so...nein ich hatte keinen Unfall, Ich bin einfach irgendwann umgefallen, sozusagen. Ich bin deswegen jetzt in einem Internat, oben in Westchester.

Eowyn-Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass irgendwas nicht mit dir stimmt. Mit deinen Kopfschmerzen und alles-Aber...aber du wirst wieder gesund oder?

Ich holte tief Luft und schrieb.

_cookie monster_-Ich bin nicht krank.

Ich konnte_ das_ nicht schreiben. Ich wusste nicht wie.  
_Eowyn_-Du sprichst mal wieder in Rätseln, Jeanna. Ich begreif grad gar nichts mehr...

OK, wenn das nicht ging vielleicht sollte ich es anders herum versuchen.  
_cookie monster_-Gib mir einfach Zeit, es ist ziemlich kompliziert.  
Weißt du was?Ich weiß jetzt endlich wer mein wirklicher, richtiger Vater ist...

Wenn sie wusste, wer mein Vater war, würde sie sich vielleicht selbst zusammenreimen können...

_Eowyn_-Das ist ja echt ne Bombe! Wie ist er denn so, dein Dad?  
Ich dachte an meinen Vater und musste unwillkürlich lächeln.  
_cookie monster_-Toll, der Beste den ich mir hätte wünschen können, Lee.  
_Eowyn_-Ok, und warum hat deine Mutter daraus so einen Bahnhof gemacht, wenn er so nett ist? Ich blick das nicht.  
Tja, dachte ich traurig, wenn ich es nur verstehen würde.  
Jetzt, wo ich wusste, wie nett er war und alles, fiel es mir schwer nachzuvollziehen, warum meine Mutter so gemein gewesen war.  
Ich versuchte diplomatisch zu bleiben.

_cookie monster_-Naja, er steht ziemlich in der Öffentlichkeit. Ich glaube ihr war sein Äußeres ein bisschen peinlich...  
_Eowyn_-Meinst du er ist sowas wie ein Filmstar?Berühmt?Mann, du Socke, warum drückst du dich immer so gestelzt aus?

Liebe Gute Leah. Ich merkte, wie sehr ich sie vermisste.  
Wir kannten uns seit dem Kindergarten.  
Die verträumte, sportliche Leah und die altkluge Jeanna.  
Die letzten Sommerferien hatten wir fast ausschließlich mit Skates an den Füßen verbracht und zusammen mit Sue die ganzen Animefilmchen angesehen, die sie so liebte.  
Solange bis mir die Augen brannten und ich in japanisch träumte.  
Wir hatten das Baumhaus von Sues Brüdern, die nun aufs College gingen zu unserem Clubhaus umgebaut.

Nachts waren wir zum See gefahren und hatten zu dritt im Mondschein gebadet. Der See war wie verzaubert gewesen und auch wir dachten, wir seien kleine Hexen. Bis die großen Jungs auf der anderen Seite des Sees herumgebrüllt hatten und ihren Ghettoblaster auf volle Lautstärke gestellt hatten.  
Wir, das heißt eigentlich ich, hatte Joshis Computer vervirt und ihn über Leahs Rechner gesteuert, was den armen Joshua fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte und Leah dazu, sich vor Lachen beinah in die Hose zu machen.  
Leah hatte mich gedeckt, als ich in der fünften meinen Direktor fast umgebracht hätte, weil ich ihm beinahe einen Kreisel auf den Kopf geschmissen hatte.  
Zugegeben, es war eine ziemlich dämliche Idee gewesen, einen Brummkreisel aus dem zweiten Stock zu werfen, nur um zu sehen ob man die Geschwindigkeit noch erhöhen konnte.  
Im Winter hatten wir an den Stricknadeln meiner Mutter-und in ihrem guten Foduetopf- versucht Marshmellos zu rösten.Leider waren wir nicht auf die Idee gekommen zu prüfen ob sie hitzeresistent waren.  
Und Feuer machen war natürlich auch strengstens verboten.  
Wir schrieben seid letztem Jahr ein Briefetagebuch...eigentlich drei, die wir untereinander austauschten.   
Die beide hatten mich so lieb unterstützt, als es meiner Mutter so schlecht gegangen war und meine Tränen getrocknet, wenn es sonst keiner tat.

Sie hatte es verdient die Wahrheit zu erfahren.  
_Eowyn_-sag schon...ich sterbe vor Neugierde.

_cookie monster_-naja auf diese Weise ist er nicht berühmt, jedenfalls kein Filmstar...

_Eowyn_-Ist er etwa Sänger? Lass mich raten- Alice Cooper...ne das wär bestimmt nichts für deine Mom...LOL sag jetzt nicht, das Elton John oderso dein Dad ist.  
_  
cookie monster_-Spinnbacke! wie kommst du denn gerade auf Elton?Ausserdem ist der schwul-du bist doch die Expertin für sowas..Nein Kein Sänger, er ist Politiker..

_Eowyn_- :( son oller Sack von der Regierung etwa?EEEK!

_cookie monster_-Er ist kein alter Sack! Aber ja, er ist bei der Regierung. Sagt dir der Name Hank McCoy was?

Ich hielt buchstäblich den Atem an. Jetzt sollte der Groschen doch fallen, oder?

_Eowyn_-Hmmm das sagt mir garnix, die sehn doch sowieso alle gleich aus...wasn mit dem, das deine Mutter deswegen son Aufriss gemacht hat?

„OH NEIN!" Ich stöhnte und schlug mir mit der Flachen Hand so heftig ins Gesicht, das ich mir fast meine Brille zerlegte.Wie konnte man so politisch ungebildet sein?  
Sie kannte die Charts auswendig und jedes halbwegs berühmte Hollywoodsternchen. Sie konnte sogar den halben Herrn der Ringe zitieren, aber so etwas? Das ging an ihr total vorbei.  
Verdammt, mein Vater war ja nicht irgend ein armseeliger Wurm aus der letzten Bank, den keiner kannte, sondern Minister!  
Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn sie ein Foto sehen würde, überlegte ich. Dann hätte dieser Eiertanz zumindest endlich ein Ende.  
Also googelte ich nach einem Foto von Hank.  
Ich hatte anscheinend recht gehabt die meisten waren im Nachhinein gehübscht worden.  
Auf nahezu allen Foto hatte er einen geschlossenen Mund und die Krallen waren dezent retuschiert.  
Aber jetzt war es ja eigentlich irrelevant. Ich wollte sie ja auch gar nicht zusätzlich schocken. Nur klar machen, was sie erwarte würde.  
Ich fand schließlich ein- in meinen Augen-schönes Foto von ihm.  
Es stammte wohl aus einer Illlustrierten. Auf alle Fälle war es ziemlich hochglanz-mäßig und professionell.  
Er sah stark und würdevoll aus, trug einen dunkel bordauxfarbenden Maßanzug und lehnte gegen einen antiken Schreibtisch. Im Hintergrund ein großes Sprossenfenster.  
Das Foto sah beinah so aus, als wäre es im Institut aufgenommen.  
Ich merkte in diesem Moment das sich meine Wahrnehmung verändert hatte.  
Ich fand ihn wirklich hübsch auf dem Foto.  
Wie hatte ich mich jemals fürchten können?  
Oder war es, weil ich ihn jetzt so gut kannte.?.  
Weil ich selbst nun so war und wusste, dass er ja eigentlich ein ganz normaler Mann war?  
Um so mehr war ich geschockt von Leahs Antwort.  
_Eowyn-_Wasndas?o.O  
Ich schluckte.  
_cookie monster_-Du meinst wohl wer, Lee. Das ist mein Vater!  
Eowyn-Na, das erklärt zumindest warum deine Ma nicht wollte, das du es weißt!!!Aber das ist jetzt ein schlechter Scherz oder?

_cookie monster_-Nein, es ist kein Scherz.

_Eowyn_-Outch, das ist ja echt Krass. Ziemlich überraschend.  
Ich meine, deine Mom und dieses Tier...Das ist ja wie Linda Hamilton und Ron Perlman in-

_cookie monster_-Pardon, du hast sie wohl nicht mehr alle! Er ist definitiv kein Tier!

Wie sollte ich je klar kommen, wenn alle so dachten?

_Eowyn_-Echt jetzt, dein Dad ist wirklich in den Po gekniffen oder?  
_cookie monster_ - Ohne Menschen mit ihren blöden Vorurteilen, wäre es einfacher...

_Eowyn-_Naja, du kannst ja eigentlich nur froh sein, das es nicht erblich ist LOL!

Das war zu viel. Definitv  
Ich schaltete den Rechner im laufendem Zustand aus, holte Schwung und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen.  
Verzweifelt versteckte ich meinen Kopf unter meinem Kopfkissen heulte hemmungslos.

Warum hatte ausgerechnet mir sowas passieren müssen? Konnte nicht Leah sowas passieren?  
Sie hätte es echt verdient, in eine matschige Kröte zu mutieren.  
Warum war ich nicht wenigstens Telepatin, wie diese andere Jean?  
Sie würde Morgen früh aufwachen und denken, sie sei ein rosafarbender Elefant oderso.  
Irgendwas super gemeines.  
Nur für den dämmlichen Text.

Jemand streichelte sanft meinen Nacken.  
Aggressiv fuhr ich herum und umfasste Rahnes Handgelenke.  
Erschrocken wurde sie ebenfalls fellig.  
"Was soll das?", schrie ich sie an.  
"Ich dachte nur...ich dachte du könntest das gebrauchen..." Sie sah mich mit großen grünen Augen an und wurde wieder ein zerbrechliches rothaariges Mädchen.

"Mach so etwas lieber nicht noch mal, ich kann für meine Reflexe nicht garantieren!", knurrte ich sie an.  
"Was ist denn passiert?"  
Ich umklammerte mein Kissen und nahm eine Embryohaltung ein.  
"Ich habe gerade versucht, meiner ältesten und besten Freundin zu erklären, was mit mir passiert ist- Sie hat nichts verstanden!", schluchzte ich.

"Es ist ja auch nicht so leicht, so etwas zu begreifen..", antwortete Rahne leise und sah verstohlen auf meine Familienfotos


	10. Verschwörungen und Colabomben

Die Top Ten, der der meist gebrauchten Worte im Xavier Institute, führte in diesen Tagen eindeutig das Wort Ferien an.  
Mein Magen krampfte sich bei jeder Erwähnung dieses Wortes ein Stück zusammen.   
Ferien.  
Letztes Jahr hatte ich mich auch noch so auf die Ferien gefreut. Jetzt fiel es mir schwer darüber nachzudenken.  
Ziemlich viele Schüler würden auch in den Ferien hier bleiben, weil sie entweder keine Familien mehr hatten oder weil sie schlicht nicht mehr erwünscht waren.  
Bobby und Marie würden genau aus diesen Gründen ebenfalls ihre Ferien im Institute verbringen.  
Ich war erwünscht, ich hatte eine Familie-zwei sogar- und es war irgendwie etwas undankbar hier zubleiben.  
Andererseits war es besser, als mich den ganzen Sommer daheim einzuschließen- oder in Washington.  
Hank würde gewiss nicht mehr allzu viel Urlaub übrig haben, nachdem wie oft er hier gewesen war.   
Ich versuchte zu vergessen, dass dies die letzte reguläre Schulwoche war und die Prüfungen bald beginnen würden.

Kitty und Theresa planten irgendetwas.  
Während des Chemieunterrichts flüsterten und kicherten sie die ganze Zeit und waren ziemlich unaufmerksam.  
Zweimal ermahnte Mr. Summers die beiden, aber irgendwann schien er zu resignieren.  
Es würde sowieso kein neuer Stoff durch genommen werden.  
Die Arbeiten vom letzten Montag wurden zurückgegeben und verglichen.  
Als Letztes bekam ich meine Zettel.  
"Ich denke, dass ich dazu nichts mehr sagen muss", sagte er mit ziemlich unbewegtem Gesicht und mein Nackenfell stellte sich nun doch ein bisschen auf.  
Hatte ich die Arbeit unterschätzt? Immerhin war ich ja so elendig früh fertig gewesen...  
Vorsichtig blickte ich auf die letzte Seite.

Hätte ich die Arbeit bewertet, wäre dies ein sehr gut -aber ich glaube, das hast du dir wohl auch schon gedacht.

Stand mit rotem Kugelschreiber auf der letzten Seite.  
Ich packte meine Sachen leise zusammen und machte mich auf den Weg in den Gefahrenraum.  
Scott Summers schaffte es, sich tatsächlich, sich ein Lächeln abzuringen, als ich mich noch einmal umdrehte, bevor ich die Tür von Außen schloss.

Ich war heute sehr dankbar über das Gefahrenraum-Training, denn es half mir, meine düsteren Gedanken über die nahe Zukunft zu vertreiben.  
Und die Gedanken über Leah.  
Würde sie mit Mike sprechen? Was würde er ihr sagen?  
Meine erste Reaktion war, sie nie wieder sehen zu wollen. Aber letztendlich war das natürlich eine feige Lösung.  
Und ich vermisste sie doch so.  
Ich machte mir ziemlich viele Gedanken darüber, wie der Rest meines Lebens wohl aussehen mochte.  
Mike war sehr geschockt, meine Freundin hielt mich, besser meinen Vater für ein Tier-wenn meine engsten Freunde schon so reagierten, wie sollte ich in der Welt da draußen zurechtkommen?  
Normal würde mein Leben nie wieder sein, oder?

Als ich zum Essen kam, war es schon ziemlich voll im Speisesaal.  
Ich sah mich ein wenig hilflos um.  
Zu meinem Erstaunen saß Kitty heute ausnahmsweise gar nicht mit Doug an einem Tisch, sondern inmitten einer reinen Mädchenrunde und winkte mir zu.  
"Genau auf dich haben wir gewartet, Tilby", grinste sie, als ich mit meinem Tablett herüber kam.  
Weezie, Theresa, Rahne und Kitty, samt Lookheed, saßen um einen der wenigen Vierertische herum und hatten vor Aufregung rote Wangen.

Ich sah in die Runde und zog mit einem erstaunten Blick die Linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. Was ging hier eigentlich gerade vor?  
Die Mädchen grinsten mich auffordernd an.  
"Hier ist doch gar kein Platz mehr", sagte ich zögernd.  
"Man, Jeannie stell dich nicht so an. Häng dich irgendwo hin, wo du zuhören kannst. Wir wollen mit dir reden", Theresa sah mich ungeduldig an.  
Ich sah mich um und dann die Decke an.  
Im Speisesaal war das vielleicht keine so tolle Idee, dachte ich verzweifelt.  
"Mach doch, bitte!", bat Rahne.  
Ich seufzte und hoffte, dass die Lampe halbwegs stabil befestigt war.  
Also baumelte ich bald in der Mitte des Tisches und die anderen um mich in verschwörerischer Pose um mich herum.

"Würde eine von Euch so nett sein, und mein Tablett rüberschieben?", fragte ich.  
Weezie stellte das Tablett in die Mitte damit ich auch essen konnte.  
"Also?", fragte ich und sah in die Runde.  
Kitty faltete die Hände, als wäre sie Professor Xavier.  
Mit einem wichtigen Ausdruck im Gesicht verkündete sie:  
"Also...wir haben uns überlegt, dass wir in diesem Jahr noch gar keine Pyjama-Party gemacht haben und Tracy hat am Donnerstag Geburtstag. Es wäre ein toller Anlaß, gerade wo wir doch alle bald in die Ferien fahren und wir uns erst wieder im August wiedersehen..."  
Pyjama Partys waren also nicht nur eine Legende aus Enid Blyton Romanen, sondern gab es wirklich?

"Erste Regel: Niemand spricht über diese Party", ergänzte Theresa ernsthaft.  
"Zweite Regel: Nur coole Mädchen sind eingeladen- also so jemanden wie Tabita laden wir gewiss nicht ein!"  
Kitty drehte sich um, warf einen Blick durch den Raum und streckte Boom Boom die Zunge raus.

Das Ergebnis war, das mich eine kleine Explosion im Nacken traf.  
Soso, und ausgerechnet ich war in Kittys Augen ein cooles Mädchen? Ich war ganz verwundert. Damit hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet.  
"Dritte Regel: Jede von Euch wird etwas zu Naschen und etwas zu Trinken ran schaffen, so das wir genug für die Party haben...", fuhr Theresa fort.  
Lookheed machte sich gerade über mein Essen her, also beschloss ich zu essen, bevor nichts mehr übrig blieb.  
"Bedeutet das Wort Pyjama-Party, das man wirklich einen Pyjama tragen muss?", fragte ich und deutete mit dem Messer auf Kitty.  
"Natürlich, unbedingt ", sagte Rahne,"Oder ein Nachthemd. Das genau macht ja eine PJ Party aus! Also keine Boxershorts!"  
„Nicht mal ein Beinkleid, einen indischen Pajama?"  
„Nope"  
"Na super..." , sagte ich und schloss die Augen einen kurzen Moment und öffnete sie wieder.  
Das bedeutete wohl, das ich einen dieser peinlichen Schlafanzüge anziehen musste...ganz toll.  
"Du machst ein Gesicht, wie dein Dad, wenn er eine wichtige Rede vor Presse hält!", lachte Weezie.  
"Tatsächlich?"  
Sie nickte.  
"Ich schau ihn mir immer im Fernsehen an. Er ist ja so niedlich..."  
"Niedlich, aha..?", antwortete ich leicht verwirrt und steckte mir ein Pommes in den Mund.  
„Das war das erste Mal, dass ich von irgendjemandem hörte, dass ausgerechnet Hank niedlich war...  
Ich fand ihn ja manchmal auch sehr niedlich, besonders im Pyjama.  
Unwillkürlich musste ich an seinen Puhbär-Schlafanzug denken und grinste.  
Miss Munroe betrat den Speisesaal.  
Sie sah mich an und zog die Augenbrauen verwundert in die Höhe.  
OK, das würde jetzt bestimmt Ärger geben.  
Ausgerechnet im Speisesaal und beim Essen von der Decke zu hängen...  
Ich schloss die Augen und wartete darauf, das sie herüber geschossen kam, um mir eine Standpauke zu halten.  
Aber der Ärger blieb aus.  
Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem breiten, zufriedenen Lächeln.  
Ich war sehr erstaunt.

Als der Unterricht beendet war, saßen Rahne und ich auf der Terrasse und lehnten gegen die Wand.  
Ich war mir nicht so sicher, ob ich mich darüber freuen sollte, das sich von den Mädchen als cool erachtet wurde- oder besser weinen, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich große Mengen an Knabberkram ran schaffen sollte - ohne das Grundstück zu verlassen  
Mein Vater hatte mich bisher mit dem Basiskram versorgt und es gab einen Automaten in der Halle, aber partytauglich waren meine Vorräte nicht.  
"Wie soll ich nur etwas zu Mampfen heranschaffen?", sagte ich frustriert zu Rahne.  
"Ich meine, wenn wir alle was mitbringen sollen bin ich wohl ziemlich in den Po gekniffen..."

"Ich fahre am Mittwochnachmittag eh nach Salem, da kann ich dir ja was mitbringen. Du musst mir nur sagen, was..", antwortete Rahne gelassen und puhlte am Verschluss ihrer Cokelight-Flasche.  
"Würdest du das echt für mich tun?", fragte ich überrascht.  
"Naja, ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass du es nicht so klasse findest, raus zu gehen..."  
„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!"  
Sie lächelte.  
"Was genau soll ich mitbringen?"  
Verträumt schloss ich meine Augen und ließ mir durch den Kopf gehen, was ich haben wollte:  
"Naja mindestens vier Tafeln Nussschoki. Twinkies, diese verdammten Pringels, nach denen ich so süchtig bin. Am besten drei oder vier Dosen...zwei Zweiliter Cokes, aber nicht solche Plörre mit Aspartam, wie du da hast- da kann ich ja mir auch gleich Pflanzenschutzmittel rein ziehen. Cola ist eh schon unglaublich ungesund..."  
Ich spielte mit meinen Zuckerpäckchen, die ich eigentlich in meinen Cappuccino tun wollte.  
"Ich glaube, da sollte ich mir man lieber einen Zettel machen", Rahne grinste,"Du hast wohl echt keine Angst dick zu werden, oder?"  
Ich stutzte. Mit einer solchen Frage hatte ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet.  
Bisher war ich ja immer so megadünn gewesen. Ich war immer eines der Mädchen gewesen, die alles essen konnten, was sie wollten.  
Seit der Verwandlung, naja- hatte ich einfach so viel anderes im Kopf gehabt, das ich gar nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte.  
"Findest du, das ich zugenommen habe?", fragte ich erschrocken.  
"Nein eigentlich nicht, ich habe mich nur gefragt, weil ich echt niemanden kenne, der so viel isst wie du. Und Süßigkeiten haust du ja auch weg, als wenns kein Morgen gäbe", sie lachte, "Ich habe allerdings keine Ahnung, wie das bei Leuten wie dir ist..."  
Verlegen legte ich den Zucker zur Seite.   
Sie hatte ja recht. So viel wie ich in der letzten Zeit an Süßigkeiten verkonsumierte, konnte nicht gesund sein.   
Im Kopf kam ich auf knapp 5000 Kalorien pro Tag und das war eine ziemlich grobe Schätzung.  
Plötzlich traf mich mal wieder eine kleine Explosion an der Schulter.  
"Was soll denn das, hast du keine anderen Hobbies?", fragte ich Tabita genervt.  
Sie grinste mich an.  
"Nöö außerdem ist es lustig..."  
Dann warf sie einen abschätzenden Blick auf Rahne.  
"Hast du jetzt ein neues Frauchen gefunden, oder habt ihr beiden sowas wie ne lesbische Furry Beziehung?"  
Rahne kochte.  
Wann immer die beiden aufeinander trafen, gab es Stress.  
"Du ...Du.." sie ballte die Fäuste.  
Ich griff nach Rahnes Coke und öffnete sie langsam.  
"Warum ärgerst du Rahne eigentlich immer? Lass sie doch einfach in Ruhe!"  
"Was geht dich das an, Blue?", fragte sie, während ich seelenruhig den Zucker in die Coke schüttete. Drei Päckchen sollten langen. Ich schüttelte ein wenig.  
"Was ich dir immer schon mal sagen wollte..Smith..."  
Langsam öffnete ich den Deckel ein gaanz kleines bisschen...  
"Du nervst!"   
Dann warf ich ihr die Flasche vor die Füße.  
Die Flasche prallte auf die Erde und schoss haarscharf, wie eine Rakete an der verdutzten Boomer vobei. Sie bekam eine ziemlich anständige Dusche.  
Entsetzt sprang das Mädchen zur Seite und kreischte vor Schreck.  
Dann blickte sie erschrocken auf ihr platsch nasses T-Shirt.  
Die Coke tropfte aus ihren Haaren und alle Umstehenden lachten.  
Wütend blitzte sie mich an.  
"Na super, was soll das, du Freak?", brüllte sie mich an.  
"An deiner Stelle würde ich gaanz schnell duschen gehen, Cola klebt bestimmt fantastisch...", sagte ich grinsend.  
"Na warte..."  
Wütend stampfte sie davon.  
Als sie um die Ecke war fing Rahne an zu prusten.  
„Ich wollte ihr nur mal zeigen, dass ich genauso nette Sachen zustande bringe. Ganz ohne spezielle Mutantenkraft", sagte ich grinsend  
"Das war ja cool...was hast du denn da gemacht?"fragte sie, als sie halbwegs wieder atmen konnte.  
"Mit Menthos geht's übrigens noch hübscher, ich dachte das kennt Mittlerweile jeder...", antwortete ich grinsend, "komm mit, ich spendiere dir eine neue Coke!"


	11. Verschlossene Türen

Das mit dem vielen Essen, das ich seit ich mich verwandelt weggespachtelt hatte, ging mir gar nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. 5000 Kalorien?  
Sowas kann ein Bauarbeiter vielleicht wegstecken, aber hey, doch nicht ich...  
Kurz nachdem ich mich verwandelt hatte, war ich von Annie ja gemessen und gewogen worden. Das erstaunliche, beängstige Ergebnis war damals 154 Ibs. gewesen.  
Ohne Kleidung.  
Das war schon- ohne meine Schockoladenorgien- eine ganze Menge.  
Zumindest hörte es sich in meinen Ohren schier unglaublich viel an.  
Waren meine Sachen seit dem enger geworden?  
Schwer zu sagen, denn alle Kleidungsstücke waren ja sehr lässig.

Ich seufzte und ging in den Mädchenwaschraum.  
Ein Rundumcheck vor dem Spiegel war natürlich nicht besonders toll- aber bevor ich wirklich zu einem Fellball wurde, vielleicht ja notwendig...

Ich zog also meine Hosen aus und mein T-Shirt und betrachtete mich im Spiegel.  
Ich war am ganzen Körper blaubefellt, welch eine Überraschung...und ziemlich kräftig, aber das war ich auch beim letzten Mal gewesen, als ich mich vollständig im Spiegel betrachtet hatte.  
Die einzige wirkliche Veränderung, die offensichtlich war, das mein Bauch stärker definiert war. Ich hatte das, wo von Millionen Jungs träumen...einen Waschbrettbauch.  
Es war seltsam, dass ausgerechnet ich jetzt so was hatte.  
Vielleicht sollte ich Profi Bodybuilderin werden- hätte ich keine Brüste, könnte man mich in Unterhosen glatt für nen Kerl halten. _Nen blauen haarigen Kerl_.  
Verlegen zog ich mich an.

So würde ich also nicht herausfinden, ob ich zugenommen hatte - außer an Muskelmasse.  
Aber irgendwo in diesem Haus musste es ja eine Waage geben- und ich wusste genau, wo eine stand.  
Also stieg ich in den Fahrstuhl und drückte den Knopf zur Krankenstation.  
War überhaupt noch jemand da?  
Es war ja schon ziemlich spät. Wahrscheinlich war Annie längst bei ihrem kleinen Sohn Carter.  
Eigentlich war mir das ganz recht.

Annie zu gestehen, dass ich mir um mein Gewicht sorgte, wäre mir eher peinlich gewesen.  
Und da sie ja sowieso ihre Null-Verständnis-für kleine Biester-Nummer schob, war ich nicht besonders viel Wert darauf, sie wieder zu treffen.

Bald stellte sich aber heraus, dass der Raum, hinter dem die Waage stand, verschlossen war.  
Eigentlich kein Wunder.  
Im selben Raum wurden auch Krankenakten aufbewahrt und diverser technischer Schickschnack.  
OK, ich schloss die Augen.  
Eine Weile war es ja jetzt schon her, dass ich in dem Raum gewesen war.  
Sie hatte einen Code eingegeben.  
Welchen?  
An den Code selbst konnte ich mich nicht mehr exakt erinnern.  
Wohl aber an den Bewegungsablauf ihrer Hand, als sie über das Tastenfeld glitt.  
Ich hoffte das beste.

Mit einem StarTrek-Zischen öffnete sich die Tür.  
_Yay!_  
Für irgendetwas musste es doch gut sein Eidetikerin zu sein, oder?  
Ich betrat den Raum und sah mich um. In der Ecke, da wo ich sie vermutet hatte, direkt neben dem Schreibtisch stand die dämliche Waage.  
Nun kam die Stunde der Wahrheit.  
Ich erwartete das schlimmste und stellte mich mit geschlossenen Augen auf den markierten Bereich  
In roten Ziffern leuchtete 149.91 auf.  
Nein, zugenommen hatte ich nicht.  
Ich war, als Annie mich gewogen hatte, nackt gewesen. Nun hatte ich derbe Latzhosen an.  
OK meine Haare waren länger gewesen, aber ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, das meine Haare mehr, als meine Hosen wogen.  
Ich hatte also trotzt meiner Völlerei eher ab, denn zugenommen.  
Beruhigt stieg ich von der Waage.  
Wie es allerdings dazu gekommen war, erschien mir ein mittelschweres Rätsel.  
Ich würde Hank danach fragen, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sah.  
Ich sah mich neugierig um.

Mein Blick fiel auf den Schreibtisch.  
Mehrere DVD lagen zu einem Stapel zusammengefasst auf der Ablage. Als oberstes leuchtete mir eine DVD entgegen die handschriftlich mit Tilby, Jeannette Louise z.H. McCoy beschriftet war.  
Na das war ja was...Meine Krankenakte etwa?  
_Interessant._

Da niemand da war, konnte ich ja vielleicht mal einen Blick riskieren, oder?  
Ich war neugierig.  
Was würde auf der DVD sein?  
Ich fuhr den Rechner hoch und steckte die DVD ins Laufwerk.  
Videodateien?  
Seltsam.

Waren das Aufzeichnungen von meinem Training im Gefahrenraum?  
Wahllos startete ich irgendein File.  
Es waren die Bilder einer Überwachungskamera in der Krankenstation.

Hank sass an meinem Bett, Ich sah noch aus wie ich aussehen sollte...naja fast- meine Haare waren gewachsen. Ich regte mich kaum.  
Nur an der Position meines Vaters konnte man überhaupt schließen, dass es sich nicht um ein Standbild handelte.  
Aber Zeit verging.   
Unten lief ein Timecode mit.  
Er sah ziemlich besorgt aus.   
Ansonsten war es reichlich unspektakulär mir selbst beim Schlafen zuzusehen.  
Also hatte ich doch ziemlich lange gelegen, oder?  
Hatte Annie die gesamte Zeit auf der Krankenstation etwa auf Video?  
Ich beendete das File und suchte ein späteres.  
Irgendwas hüpfte wie eine Furie die Videokamera an.  
Ich sah nur Zähne. Dann rauschte das Bild und zeigte nur noch Flackern.  
Die Szene hätte aus einem Experimentellen Horrorfilm stammen können!  
Ich war erschrocken ein Stück zurückgewichen.  
Aber es war ja mein Band...hieß das, ich war etwa dieses Ungeheuer?  
Während sich mein Fell im Nacken gerade aufstellte, ging das Band-offensichtlich mit einer anderen Kamera, offensichtlich einer neuen, weiter.  
Das war ich?  
Annie beugte sich über ein Bett in dem jemand ziemlich blaues-allerdings noch unbefellt, mit ledernen Hand- und Fussfesseln fixiert war.  
Wütend zerrte das Ding an den Fesseln, während Annie verzweifelt versuchte, eine Kanüle in den Arm einzuführen. Es zerrte an den Fesseln und irgendwann rissen sie.  
Einfach so. Lederbänder.  
Das Ding umfasste Annies Hals würgte sie, riss sie hoch und schmiss sie einmal quer durch den Raum. Und Hüpfte aus dem Bett.  
In diesem Moment tauchte Mr. Logan im Bild auf, riss es um und packte es.  
Das Wesen wehrte sich mit eiserne Kraft, schüttelte Mr, Logan ab, der durch den Raum taumelte und einen Erneuten Versuch startete.  
Miss Munroe kam ebenfalls ins Bild, leistete bei Annie erste Hilfe und zog sie aus dem Raum. Währenddessen kämpfte Mr. Logan weiter mit dem Ding, das ihm quer durchs Gesicht mit den Krallen fuhr.  
Irgendjemand stellte den Rechner im Laufenden Zustand aus.  
Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz.  
Wie hypnotisiert starrte ich auf den schwarzen Schirm.  
"Jeanna?"  
"Jeanna!"  
Stumm sah ich auf.  
Annie stand vor mir.  
Sie machte so ein seltsames Gesicht.  
"Jeanna?" fragte sie noch einmal.  
Ich nickte fast unmerklich.  
Sie kniete sich vor mich und hielt mir ein Taschentuch unter die Nase.  
Was sollte ich denn damit?  
Verwundert sah ich erst das Tuch, dann sie und dann wieder das Tuch an.

"Manchmal", sagte sie langsam,"Manchmal sollte man verschlossene Türen lieber verschlossen lassen.."  
Meinte sie die Tür oder die DVD?  
Irgendwas tropfte auf mein T-Shirt und den oberen Teil meiner Latzhose.  
Langsam realisierte ich, das ich weinte.  
Egal.  
Ich drehte mich um und lief aus dem Raum.  
Sie lief mir hinterher, aber ich hatte schon den Fahrstuhl gedrückt.

Irgendwie landete ich im Mädchenwaschraum.  
Unvermittelt wurde ich mit meinem Spiegelbild konfrontiert.  
Ich starrte auf das Ding. Dieses Monster.  
Zu allem Überfluss war dieses Monster auch noch blutverschmiert.  
Ein dünnes Rinnsal lief immer noch aus meinem Mund.  
Die Bilder, die Ich eben gesehen hatte, waren so präsent als würde der Film immer noch laufen.

Ich war dieses Monster.  
Ich hatte Annie fast getötet.  
Auf dem Regal stand jede Menge Kram.  
Mein Blick fiel auf Rasierklingen und Naßrasierer.  
Ich nahm eine Rasierklinge aus der Verpackung,  
Dann starrte ich auf mein eigenes, verheultes Spiegelbild.  
Es hat nichts anderes verdient. Du tötest nur ein Tier.  
Meine Hand zitterte.  
Tief schneiden  
Die Arterie sicher treffen, dann geht es schneller.  
Aber ich konnte meine Adern nicht treffen.   
Wie?  
Dichtes, verfluchtes Fell.  
Wütend griff ich nach einem der Rasierer und schäumte meinen Rechten Arm ein.  
Ich heulte weiter, diesmal aus Wut, dass ich noch nicht mal los schneiden konnte und rasierte meinen Unterarm.  
Die Tür öffnete sich.  
Ich sah sie im Spiegel-  
Miss Munroes Gesicht sah entsetzt aus.  
"Jeanna, Nein!"  
Ich starrte sie kurz durch den Spiegel an, schüttelte den Kopf und rasierte weiter.  
"Bitte, Bitte...", flüsterte ich tränerstickt.

Sie schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf und sah mich ernst an.  
"Ich will DAS nicht sein!", sagte ich leise,"Ich will so nicht leben,... nicht so!"  
Verzweifelt liess ich den Rasierer sinken und betrachtete meinen nackten Arm.  
"Oh Jeannie, was machst du nur?"  
Sie kam langsam auf mich zu.  
Ich drehte mich um und der Rasierer fiel einfach so aus meiner Hand.

Vorsichtig umarmte sie mich.  
Ich erwiderte die Umarmung und weinte noch viel, viel mehr.  
Schließlich nahm sie meinen Kopf zwischen die Hände und sah mich ernst an.  
"Das war sehr, sehr dumm"  
Ich atmete schwer.  
"Was-was soll ich denn machen?" Ich nahm meinen linken, befellten Arm und wischte meine Nase ab.  
"Ich will das nicht...ich will kein Monster sein...", meine Stimme zitterte.  
"Ich sehe hier kein Monster, ich sehe nur ein sehr liebenswertes, intelligentes Mädchen, dass zufälliger Weise ein kleines bisschen anders aussieht."  
Sie lächelte mich an.  
"Sie vielleicht nicht- aber all die Anderen...All die Leute da draußen..."  
Ich schniefte.  
"Welche Anderen?"  
"Meine beste Freundin zum Beispiel..."   
Ich schloss die Augen.  
Es tat so weh.  
"Das schlimmste ist, das ich nun weiß, dass sie recht hat..."  
Die Bilder waren wie eingebrannt auf meiner Netzthaut.

Miss Munroe seufzte.  
"Du meinst das, was du dir da eben angesehen hast, oder?"  
Stumm nickte ich.

"Hast Du überhaupt eine Idee, was du in dieser Zeit hast ausstehen müssen, oder?"  
Ich sah sie verständnislos an.  
"Du hast wahrscheinlich mit das Schlimmste ausstehen müssen, was überhaupt jemand an Schmerz ertragen kann."  
Sie seufzte  
"Außer Mr. Logan vielleicht, aber der isdt das gewöhnt...-Du warst nicht du."  
Dann strich sie mir über mein Haar und drehte mich sanft zum Spiegel.  
"Das bist aber du - sieh dich genau an. Meinst du ernsthaft, du würdest jemanden-einfach so- ohne besonderen Grund, ernsthaft verletzten-außer dich selbst?"  
Ich umfasste meinen nackten Unterarm und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
"Ich glaube nicht..."  
"Siehst du"  
"Aber..."  
Sie legte ihre Hand auf meine Schulter.  
"Schau Jeanna...Alle, die wir hier sind, haben etwas, was uns von all den anderen Menschen auf der Welt unterscheidet. Dein "Anders-Sein" ist nun mal sehr offensichtlich, das ist alles. Ich will nicht behaupten, dass es ganz leicht ist damit zurecht zu kommen. Das wäre auch schlicht gelogen- Aber viele der anderen haben auch Fähigkeiten, die ihnen ein normales Leben schwer machen. Die Welt da draußen verändert sich aber. Jeden Tag gibt es mehr Mutanten. Das Ministerium, für das dein Vater jetzt arbeitet, wäre vor einigen Jahren undenkbar gewesen. Und dein Vater arbeitet sehr hart, das die Welt jeden Tag ein bisschen besser wird.  
Natürlich wird es sich nicht alles auf einmal verändern, aber eines Tages- da bin ich sicher, da wirst du stolz darauf sein wer du bist und was du bist. Das kannst Du nämlich."

"Kay",antwortete ich leise.  
"Wäre es möglich...möglich, dass Sie meinem Vater nicht erzählen, was heute geschehen ist?"  
Ich sah sie bittend an.  
Sie musterte mich unsicher.  
"Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, das so etwas niemals wieder vorkommt, Jeannette?"  
Ich nickte.  
"Versprichst du mir das, ehrlich?", sie reichte mir die Hand.  
Zögernd nahm ich sie.  
"Ja, ich verspreche es", sagte ich, so fest es eben ging.


	12. Es regnet Twinkies

Miss Munroe versprach mir dafür, nicht mit meinem Vater zu sprechen und ich fand, es war wirklich besser so.  
Er hatte durch mich sowieso schon so viele Schwierigkeiten. Außerdem ahnte ich, dass er, wahrscheinlich ohne auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken, in den nächsten Flieger gestiegen wäre.  
Das wollte ich auf gar keinen Fall.  
Ich musste irgendwas mit meinem Arm machen, damit nicht sofort jeder sah, was ich vorgehabt hatte.  
Annie machte mir einen Verband darum, obwohl ich ja nicht wirklich verletzt war, sondern nur kahl.

Verstohlen beobachtete ich Annie, während sie den Verband um meinen Arm wickelte.  
Was sie wohl dachte, wann immer sie mich sah...

Kein Wunder das sie mich nicht mochte.  
Wenn mich irgendjemand darauf ansprach, sagte ich, das ich gefallen sei.

Nur Rahne erzählte ich die ganze Wahrheit.  
Sie saß schweigend auf ihrem Bett und hörte sich an, was ich erzählte.  
"Oh Jeannie, weißt du, ich denke manchmal auch, dass ich ein Monster bin..."  
Ich sah sie von oben bis unten vollkommen überrascht an.  
"Du?", fragte ich erstaunt. Ausgerechnet Rahne--  
Sie zog die Knie an.  
"Weißt du wenn ich mich verändere...ich bin ja auch nicht blind- ich sehe dann den Ausdruck in den Augen von den Leuten", sie starrte auf die Bettdecke, "ich muss dann immer an Schottland denken..."  
"Was ist denn da passiert?", fragte ich erschrocken.  
"Naja, weißt du, die Leute die ich mein Leben lang gekannt habe-" sie stockte und sah sehr traurig und hilflos aus.  
"...als sie sahen, was mit mir geschah...dachten sie auch, dass ich ...ein Monster wäre"

"Wirklich?", sagte ich ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Gerade Rahne, die liebe, gute Rahne.

Ich setzte mich neben sie und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter.  
Sie sah mich verloren an.  
"Sie haben versucht, mich zu töten, weißt du-"  
Sie hatten versucht Rahne umzubringen?  
Das war wirklich abartig...warum? Nur weil sie anders als sie war?  
Gerade Rahne.  
Weder als Mensch noch als Wolf würde sie nie jemanden ernsthaft verletzen, es sei denn es gäbe einen triftigen Grund. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was ausgerechnet an Rahne nun so schrecklich sein sollte.  
Außer man war so blöd wie ich -am Anfang- und dachte auch...das sie ein Werwolf.sei.  
Doch umbringen? Diese Leute waren echt bescheuert.Was hatte Rahne da nur aushalten müssen...  
"Aber Rahne, das ist ja entsetzlich", sagte ich leise und umschlang sie fester.  
Sie kuschelte sich gegen mich.  
Lange sagte sie gar nichts.

"Ich fühle mich gar nicht so...böse-aber manchmal denke ich, tief in meiner Seele...vielleicht bin ich ja doch schlecht-"  
Ich nickte.  
Manchmal fühlte ich genauso. Das erschreckende daran war, das ich das alles vor meiner Verwandlung gefühlt hatte...  
"Rahne, ich glaube...ich glaube tief in uns drin, wohnt in jeden von uns eine Bestie, aber das hat nichts mit deinem Wolf sein zu tun. Ehrlich nicht-und du bist so lieb, so verständnisvoll. Nein du bist nicht halb so böse, wie jeder andere, den ich kenne...mich eingeschlossen"  
Ich knuddelte sie zärtlich.  
"Weißt du was? ich glaub ich fahre mal mit dir nach Schottland und dann zeigst du mir diese Banausen, die dir das angetan haben. Ich werde ihnen tüchtig in den Hintern treten."  
Schelmisch grinste ich sie an.  
Rahne schmunzelte.  
"Oh Jeanna, ich glaube, die würden sich vor Angst in die Hose machen!" sie grinste.  
"Ja, den Verdacht habe ich auch", antwortete ich grimmig. Wenn sie sich schon vor Rahne fürchteten, war ich bestimmt ihr schlimmster Alptraum.

Natürlich stand ich nun unter ziemlich genauer Beobachtung.  
Ich hatte fast damit gerechnet, das Professor Xavier mich in sein Büro rufen würde, um mir den Marsch zu Blasen.   
Er hätte ja auch allen Grund dazu gehabt.  
Allerdings blieb das zu meiner großen Verwunderung aus.  
Ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, dass er es nicht mitbekommen hatte.  
Aber vielleicht achtete er auch Miss Munroes und meine Abmachung, um mir zu zeigen, dass ich ihnen vertrauen konnte.

Mein Haar wuchs schneller, als ich erwartet hatte.  
Es dauerte nicht einmal zwei Tage, bis man absolut keinen Unterschied feststellen konnte.  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich froh darüber war.  
Für diesen Moment war es natürlich praktisch, weil keiner fragte-andererseits bedeutete es aber auch, dass ich mich nicht mal einfach vollständig rasieren konnte.  
Es wäre sowieso sinnlos...denn ich würde immer noch blau bleiben und freakisch aussehen.  
Am Mittwochnachmittag rief ich tatsächlich Mike an und er war überrascht und glücklich, dass ich mich wirklich bei ihm meldete.  
"Jeanna mein Schatz, was hast du eigentlich Leah erzählt?", fragte er plötzlich  
Ich war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.  
"Wieso?", fragte ich vorsichtig.  
"Leah stand am Montag total verwirrt bei mir an der Tür. Ich glaube sie hat überhaupt nicht verstanden, was los ist-"  
"Hast du es ihr gesagt?", fragte ich atemlos.  
"Naja, ich habe ihr halt erzählt, das du wirklich auf diese Mutantenschule gehst...", hörte sich plötzlich etwas unsicher an.  
"Mike, wie hat sie reagiert?"

Mike schwieg verdächtig lange.  
Endlich antwortete er:  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher- danach hat sie sich umgedreht und ist einfach gegangen."  
Ich versuchte danach noch ein bisschen Smalltalk zu halten aber so richtig wollte es mir nicht gelingen.  
Rahne erlöste mich.  
Sie war gerade aus Salem zurück gekommen und hatte zwei riesige Tüten auf dem Arm.  
Eine stellte sie auf mein Bett.  
"Für dich, Krümel!"  
"Ich muss mal Schluss machen, Mike, meine Zimmergenossin ist gerade wiedergekommen."  
"In Ordnung Jeannie,..ich habe dich lieb!" dann legte er auf.  
Schwungvoll klappte ich mein Mobiltelefon zusammen.

"WOOT"  
Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett, direkt neben der Tüte fallen.  
"Habe ich schon erwähnt, das du ein Schatz bist, Sinclair?"  
Rahne grinste.  
Ich packte die Tüte aus.  
Eigentlich würde ich den ganzen Kram zu gern jetzt schon aufessen", gestand ich, nachdem ich den Einkauf um mich herumdrapiert hatte.  
"Du bist echt das verfressenste Geschöpf was ich kenne!", lachte Rahne und ließ sich ebenfalls auf ihr Bett fallen, "aber es gibt ja gleich Abendessen!"

Unsicher besah ich mir meine beiden Schafanzüge.  
Ich hatte sie bis zu diesem Abend nicht einmal aus der Verpackung genommen und in die hinterste Ecke meines Schrankes verbannt.  
"Bist du dir sicher, das es unbedingt ein Schlafanzug sein muss?", fragte ich Rahne und hielt verlegen meine Schlafanzüge in die Höhe. Der eine war gelb mit bordauxfarbenden Sonnen, Monden und Sternchen.   
Der andere war orange-gelb- rot- grün quergestreift.  
"Klar, das gehört sich nun mal so. Außer natürlich, du hast ein Nachthemd. Das geht auch."  
Ich seufzte.  
"Na dann, welcher darf es sein?"fragte ich und hielt die beiden Schlafanzüge vor mir in die Höhe.  
"Also, ich würde den gelben nehmen..."  
Sie hatte recht. Und in diesem seidenen Teil, würde ich zumindest halbwegs meine Würde bewahren.  
"Und nun?", fragte ich.  
"Nun ziehst du deinen Schlafanzug an, steigst ins Bett. Wir warten bis die Nachtwache durch ist- logisch oder?"  
"Vollkommen"  
Wir warteten also brav in unseren Betten, bis die Aufsicht die Runde gemacht hatte und schlichen uns samt unseren beiden Tüten aus dem Raum.

Der Flur war nur spärlich beleuchtet.  
Leise, wie es eben möglich war, schlichen wir an den andern Schlafzimmern vorbei.  
Plötzlich hörten wir ein Geräusch hinter uns.  
Es war das leise Klappen einer Tür im Hauptflur.  
Ich war so nervös, dass ich, ohne es ich es richtig begriffen zu haben, unter der Decke klebte.

Leises Kichern.  
Zwei Paar Schritte kamen direkt auf uns zu.  
Kurzerhand zog ich Rahne zu mir herauf und klemmte sie mir unter den Arm.  
"Wenn wir Glück hatten schaute die Person vielleicht nicht an die Decke...  
Wir wagten nicht zu atmen.  
Es waren Bobby und Rogue.  
Mein Herz blieb fast stehen.  
Die Tür zu Maries Zimmer war doch fast genau unter uns.

_Na, das konnte doch nur schiefgehen..._

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich so ausführlich und innig wie es nur irgend ging.  
Und natürlich auch ziemlich lange.  
Zu lange für meinen Geschmack. Rahne und die Tüten zu halten und sich gleichzeitig irgendwie festzuhalten, war schon ein kleines bisschen unangenehm auf die Dauer.  
Ich merkte außerdem, wie Rahne in meinem Arm langsam unwohl wurde.  
Marie verabschiedete sich von ihm schließlich mit einem hauchzarten Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.  
"Geh Bobby, bitte geh endlich", dachte ich so intensiv wie nur irgend möglich, in der Hoffnung er würde endlich verschwinden.  
Da ich ja leider kein Telepath bin, zeigte es leider nicht annähernd irgendeine Wirkung.

Bobby stand vor der verschlossenen Tür und starrt ihr verträumt hinterher.  
Konnte er seinen bezaubernden Hintern nicht endlich in Richtung Jungentrakt bewegen?  
Meine Tüte begann zu rutschen.  
Als er sich endlich umdrehte, um zu verschwinden, stand er plötzlich in einem unerwarteten TwinkieRegen.

Im letzten Moment war es mir gelungen zu verhindern, dass meine beiden Colaflaschen rutschten, dann wäre vermutlich alles aus gewesen und die ganze Party-zumindest für uns- ruiniert.

Das roch ja fast nach einer Bugle Schlagzeile. Westchester:Junge von Colaflasche erschlagen

So starrte er nur entsetzt zur Decke und lag nicht mit einer Gehirnerschütterung auf dem Fußboden.  
Da ich nun wirklich keine Hand und keinen Fuß mehr frei hatte, konnte ich nicht einmal mehr einen Finger auf den Mund legen, sondern grinste nur verlegen.  
Ich hoffte inständig, er würde nicht vergessen, dass er hier ebenso wenig -eigentlich noch viel weniger als wir- um diese Uhrzeit zu suchen hatte.

Er verstand aber schon.  
Amüsiert und so leise wie irgend möglich, hob er die heruntergefallenen Twinkies auf und legte sie zurück in meine Tüte.  
"Ich danke Dir", formte ich mit meinen Lippen.  
"Schon gut", sagte er ebenfalls ohne Ton und hob die Hände.  
Rahne berstete fast vor Aufregung.  
Nahezu geräuschlos setzte ich sie ab, so dass ich meine Tüten endlich ordentlich mit dem Rechten Fuß halten konnte.  
Rahne rannte zum Zimmer der beiden anderen Mädchen.  
Bobby drehte sich gerade um und wollte gehen. Ich tippte ihm auf die Schulter.  
Er sah zu mir hoch und sah mich fragend an.  
Also packte ich ihn mit sanfter Gewalt bei seinen Schultern und hob ihn ein Stück hoch   
"Ich verzeihe dir übrigens, noch dieses eine Mal" flüsterte ich und lächelte ihn an.  
Ziemlich überrumpelt und einigermassen verlegen sah er mich an.  
Ich küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
Einfach so.  
Dann setzte ich ihn ab, und drehte mich so schnell es ging um zu Rahne, die vollkommen blass geworden war, zu hangeln.

Als die Tür hinter uns ins Schloss fiel, starrte mich Rahne an, als sei ich von allen guten Geistern verlassen.  
"Bist du total verrückt geworden?", fragte sie mich entsetzt und ungläubig.

Kitty, Weezie und Theresa wechselten verwunderte Blicke.  
"Die da !" Rahne zeigte mit dem Daumen auf mich,"hat gerade Bobby Drake geküsst!"

"Du hast was, bitte?", fragte Kitty perplex.  
Rahne erzählte von unsermAbenteuer auf dem Flur und ich merkte wie mir das Blut in die Ohren lief.  
"Es war ein Unfall, in Ordnung?", antwortete ich und machte eine Rolle von der Decke.  
"Sag mal, du stehst doch nicht etwa auf Bobby Drake, oder?", kicherte Weezie und hielt sich schützend ein Kissen vor das Gesicht.


	13. Eine nächtliche Geburtstagsparty

"Also..."  
Kitty fuhr mit dem Finger über den Rand ihres Glases, zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und sah Rahne an.  
"Tat?, Wahl? oder...die allseits beliebte Wahrheit?"  
Im Hintergrund lief leise Seven Nations Army von White Stripes.  
Lockheed hatte sich auf die Flasche in der Mitte gesetzt und spielte mit dem Deckel.

Rahnes Wangen verfärbten sich vor Aufregung.  
Weezy und Theresa wechselten gespannte Blicke.  
Rahne starrte den Flaschhals, der auf sie zeigte an.  
"Tat?", antwortete sie unsicher.  
Lookheed sah Kitty fragend an.  
Sie nickte. Er schien zu lächeln und flatterte auf ihre Schulter.

"Nun gut", Kitty grinste und hielt sich die Taschenlampe unters Kinn um sich dramatisch in Szene zu setzen.  
"Schleich in die Cafeteria und tausche am Lehrertisch Salz gegen Zucker und Zucker gegen Salz."  
Rahnes Augen wurden groß, sie starrte zur Tür.  
"Jetzt?", fragte sie .  
"Ja jetzt, wann denn sonst? ", Tracy kicherte.  
"Kann ich noch Wahrheit nehmen?"  
"Nö", grinste Kitty und machte ein beinah hämisches Gesicht.  
Rahne stand verlegen auf und warf mir einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu.  
"Sollten wir sie nicht begleiten oder sowas?", fragte ich schnell,"natürlich nur, um zu sehen, dass sie es auch macht?"  
Kitty schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir den Effekt Morgen früh beim Frühstück live bewundern können. Falls sich Sinclair nicht drückt, natürlich"

Ich sah sie an und zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern.  
Rahne öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.  
Als Rahne verschwunden war, sah ich Kitty an.  
"Meinst du, es ist eine gute Idee ausgerechnet die kleine Nachts durch den Flur zu jagen?", fragte ich zweifelnd.  
Die anderen Mädchen waren ziemlich gelassen.  
"Ach, Rahne wird das schon packen..", lachte Weezie und schob sich eine Lakritzschnecke in den Mund.  
"So sind halt die Regeln-und es soll ja auch ein bisschen gemein sein!"

Theresa sah mich an.  
"Dein Pyjama ist echt cool...er steht dir"  
"Danke für die Blumen...", sagte ich zerknirscht, "Ich hasse meinen Vater immer noch dafür..."  
"Naja eigentlich meinte ich das ernst...", sagte sie etwas überrascht, "Was ist denn falsch an dem PJ?"  
"Ach, ich weiß nicht, er ist einfach oberpeinlich.."  
Ich sah auf meine Hosen.  
"Du hast ne Ahnung...weißt du was mir mein Vater zum Geburtstag geschickt hat?"  
Sie seufzte.  
"Aber wehe, wehe eine von Euch erzählt das weiter-"  
Wir nickten alle.  
Theresa ging an ihren Schrank und zog ein noch Orginal verschweißtes Paket hervor und seufzte.  
Es war ein pinkfarbendes Minnie-Maus Nachthemd.  
"Das ist peinlich!"

"Ach herrje,du Arme!" rief Weezie.  
"Ich werde in einer Stunde vierzehn!", grummelte Theresa, "aber leider hat das mein Vater bisher nicht bemerkt. Er hält mich für drei...wirklich."

Theresas Dad war ja auch ein Mutant und- was ich ziemlich spannend fand, Interpol Agent.  
Sein Codename war Banshee und nach Aussage meines Vaters ein ziemlicher Haudegen.  
"Naja so sind Eltern halt! Wenn die wüssten was ich hier mache...", seufzte Kitty. Ihre Eltern wussten ja nicht einmal das sie eine Mutantin war, geschweige denn, dass dies nicht ein ganz ausgezeichnetes Internat für Hochbegabte, wie der Professor ihnen erzählt hatte.

"Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was ich mir ständig anhören muss...", müffelte Theresa weiter.  
"Denk nur, er hat ständig Angst das mir was passiert. Letztens wollte er unbedingt das ich zu Fuß gehe, weil draußen ein bisschen Sturm war- Bei ihm ist es cool, wenn er bei Sturm fliegt. Für mich aber zu gefährlich-"  
Sie vergrub resigniert den Kopf in der Verpackung.  
"Wie lange gehe ich jetzt gleich auf diese Schule? Väter..."

Ich musste an meinen Vater denken und an Mike.  
Eigentlich hatte ich es da doch vergleichsweise gut getroffen.  
OK , Mike war manchmal ein bisschen anstrengend, aber für ein Baby hielt er mich gewiss nicht.  
Ihm war es sogar ganz recht, dass ich jetzt erwachsener war und er machte mir fast nie Vorschriften.

"Bekommt dein Dad auch nen Panikanfall, wenn du etwas machst, was er ständig tut?", fragte mich Tracy, wohl in der Hoffnung eine Leidensschwester vor sich zu haben.  
Ich hüstelte."Öhm..."  
Bei Hank konnte ich ja dazu noch gar nicht sagen.  
Vermutlich war er auch ziemlich gelassen aber hundertprozentig sicher war ich mir da auch nicht.  
Momentan wollte er ja eher zu Viel von mir, als zu wenig von mir...  
Rahne öffnete die Tür und ich konnte mich um eine Antwort drücken.  
"Du bist aber schnell"  
Rahne sah ziemlich gehetzt aus. Als sie begriff, dass sie jetzt in Sicherheit war, ließ sie sich erlöst auf den Boden plumpsen.  
"Mann, mir ist natürlich Jones über den Weg gelaufen...Das ist kein Gerücht. Der Typ schläft echt nie-"  
"Und, hast du es trotzdem getan?", fragte Kitty beinah autoritär und sah Rahne streng an.  
Sie nickte.  
"Dann darfst du drehen!", sagte Weezie.

Rahne drehte schwungvoll die Flasche. Sie drehte sich, eierte und der Hals zeigte auf unser Beinahe-Geburtstagskind.  
"Och nö..." , quietschte Theresa,"Wahl...Wahl"  
Alle starrte Rahne an, die angestrengt nachdachte.  
"Erstens...du könntest in den Jungentrakt gehen und...bindest alle Schnürsenkel zusammen aber nicht paarweise sondern hübsch bunt durch gemischt..."  
"Ach das ist ja so Standard", maulte Theresa.  
"Oder, du konntest den Sattel von Mr. Summers Motorrad mit schwarzer Schuhcreme ordentlich dick einschmieren..."  
"Na super und Morgen früh setzt sich dann Mr. Logan drauf, danke! Ich wollte zumindest noch ein oder zwei Tage am Leben bleiben. Immerhin habe ich morgen Geburtstag. Da mag ich nicht aufgespießt werden!"  
„Mit unserem Glück ist es eh bis Morgen eingezogen...", meinte Weezie praktisch veranlagt wie sie war..  
"Ach, Tracy, ich bemühe mich ja schon um die nötige kriminelle Energie..", seufzte Rahne.  
Dann stutzte sie, als hätte sie einen Einfall.

"Oder...", sie grinste so fies es ging,"Du gehst hübsch brav noch was zu trinken holen, denn unsere Vorräte sind beinahe aufgebraucht."  
Siryn seufzte.  
"Das ist meine Party, echt unfair..."  
"Und meine Aufgaben", lächelte Rahne, "ich musste auch was machen, was mir nicht gepasst hat"  
"Ist ja wohl logisch, was ich mache, oder?", sagte Tracy genervt.

Dann nahm sie ihren Rucksack und die Geldbörse.  
"Möchte sonst noch wer was?", fragte sie und öffnete das Fenster.  
"Eis?",fragte ich,"...Viel davon" und sah Theresa bittend an.  
"Oh ja, eine prima Idee- mir bitte auch", fiel Kitty ein.

"Na dann, hoffe ich mal, das ich noch mit dreizehn wieder da bin..."sagte Theresa auf dem Fensterbrett sitzend.  
Rahne grinste.  
"Guten Flug auch..."  
"Ich hab dich auch ganz doll lieb, Sinclair", antwortete sie und schon war sie verschwunden.

Wir sahen uns verlegen an. Das würde ja jetzt eine Weile dauern.  
"Ich glaube, du hast das Spiel nicht richtig verstanden, Rahne"  
sagte Weezie und stützte den Kopf auf ihre Hand, "So richtig fies ist Getränke holen ja nicht..."  
"Aber richtig verboten..", antwortete Rahne ernsthaft-"Außerdem ist es ja ganz praktisch"

Ich sah in die Runde.  
"Tja Mädels, was machen wir jetzt mit dm angebrochenen Abend?"  
"Immer nur Lächeln, Jeanny",rief Weezie.  
Ein helles Licht blendete mich plötzlich.  
Als ich wieder mehr, als nur grüne Flecken sehen konnte, begriff ich, das Weezie mich fotografiert hatte. Sie sah sich gerade das Ergebnis ihrer überraschende Attacke an.  
"Haha, du schaust vielleicht belämmert aus der Wäsche..."  
"Echt Louise, du hast sie nicht mehr alle!", knurrte ich, immer noch leicht desorientiert.  
Kitty riss Weezie die Kamera aus der Hand.  
"Ich will das auch sehen!"  
Sie schaute auf den Display der Digicam und grinste amüsiert.  
"Das muss echt in meinen Blog", lachte sie.  
"Bist du wahnsinnig! Du kannst doch kein Foto von mir ins Internet stellen!", rief ich entsetzt.   
Mir würde ganz mulmig.  
Alles, nur das nicht.  
Kitty überhörte meinen Einwurf. Sie hielt mir die Kamera unter die Nase.  
"Was für ein Foto- Minx wie sie leibt und lebt!"  
Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht wissen was auf dem Display war.  
Vorsichtig schielte ich auf den Display.  
Das Foto war wirklich übel.  
Alles Blut sackte mir in den unteren Bereich meines Körpers.  
Mit halboffenem Mund, damit man auch ja keinen, meiner eh schon ziemlich schlimmen Zähne übersah, starrte ich eigentlich überrascht in die Kamera. Aber nun sah es aus, als würde ich der Fotografin im nächsten Moment ins Gesicht springen.  
Ein Wunder das die Linse nicht geplatzt war.  
Es war wirklich scheußlich.  
Die roten Augen vom Blitz machten das ganze noch schlimmer.  
„Oh nein...", flüsterte ich. Entsetzt schloss ich die Augen und schob die Kamera weg.  
"Wasn los?Das Foto ist doch voll lustig...", sagte Weezie ein wenig überrascht.  
Ich schwieg immer noch entsetzt.Es war das allererste Mal, das ich ein Foto von mir in meiner neuen Form sah und es war absolut das gruseligste was ich mir vorstellen konnte. Es erinnere mich an das Video aus der Krankenstation.

Rahne suchte meinen Blick.  
Dann hüpfte sie kurzerhand über die Flasche und umarmte mich.  
"Mach mal ein hübsches Foto von unserem Krümelmonster und mir! Dann hab ich ein Bild, dass ich in die Ferien mitnehmen kann..."  
Weezie nickte und nahm die Kamera an sich.  
Ich versuchte "normal" auszusehen. Zumindest würde ich nicht noch einmal zulassen, dass sie mich so kalt erwischte.  
Und vor allem versuchte ich zu verdrängen, wie die Fotos aussehen würden...  
_Bloß jetzt nicht schwächeln_, dachte ich tapfer.  
_  
Du willst ein cooles Mädchen sein, also benimm dich halbwegs cool._

Ich wollte auf gar keinen Fall, das die anderen mitbekamen, dass es ein Problem für mich war.

Das Ergebnis war eine ganze Serie von Fotos von Rahne, Kitty und mir, bzw Weezie, Rahne und Kitty denn ich bot mich- total uneigennützig, hahah- als Fotografin an.  
Als Theresa wieder kam, wurde sie natürlich ebenfalls von mir fotografiert.

Außerdem beglückwunschten wir unser Geburtstagskind natürlich.  
"Wollten wir eigentlich noch weiterspielen, Flaschendrehen meine ich?", fragte Tracy,"Ich würd mich gern noch rächen, dafür das ich in Nacht und Nebel zur Tankstelle musste. Ihr hättet den Blick sehen sollen, von dem Typ-"  
Ich konnte mir lebhaft vorstellen, das ein junges Mädchen in Nachtzeug, das Getränke und Eis holte, nicht gerade unauffällig war.  
Immerhin lag die Tankstelle ja ziemlich im Nirgendwo, soweit ich wusste.  
"Naja, aber wenn nicht mehr so lange...", sagte Weezie und gähnte. Sie sah auf die Uhr.   
Es war kurz nach eins.  
Ich löffelte mein Eis.  
"Wenn es sein muss..."  
"Es muss", lachte Tracy und gab der Flasche einen ordentlichen Schubs.  
Sie blieb direkt vor mir stehen.  
"Na super, immer auf die kleinen...", murmelte ich.  
"Nur gerecht, du warst noch gar nicht dran..Weezie musste Dougs Bauch mit Zahncreme bestreichen, Rahne hat den Zucker vertauscht und ich hab die blöde Tafel mit Haarspray vollgesprayt. Also-", sagte Kitty.  
Ich wollte nicht mehr durch die Gegend laufen und irgendwelchen Unsinn anstellen.  
Die Chance, das ich nach Bobby gefragt werden würde, stand ziemlich hoch, wenn ich Wahrheit nehmen würde. Und lügen konnte ich schon immer gut...

"Wahrheit..." murmelte ich also."Das geht am schnellsten"  
Tracy sah mich lange an und überlegte anscheinend. Etwas zu lange, für meinen Geschmack.

"Bist du schon immer so gewesen?", fragte sie.

Ich sprang auf.  
"Was ist denn das für eine bescheuerte Frage?", schrie ich sie an.  
Theresa lächelte verlegen.  
"Eigentlich wollte ich das immer schon wissen...ne ganz normale Frage halt..."  
Wortlos drehte ich mich um und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Rahne flitzte hinter mir her.  
"Ich hab nichts damit zu tun, ehrlich..."  
"Ich weiß...", antwortete ich zähneknirschend und knöchelte zum Zimmer."Wieso war ich nicht darauf gekommen, dass sie ausgerechnet so eine Frage stellen würde?  
"Jeanna?", fragte Rahne vorsichtig.  
Ich zog mir die Decke über den Kopf.  
"Lass mich pennen, OK?"


	14. Ein ausgezeichnetes blaues Mädchen

Ich konnte natürlich nicht schlafen.  
Ich lag noch ziemlich lange wach unter meiner Decke und dachte nach.  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich daher natürlich viel zu spät.  
Aber den anderen erging es nicht besser.  
Ich hatte die halbe Nacht darüber gegrübelt, wie ich den Mädchen wieder gegenüber treten konnte, ohne mich aufs schlimmste zu blamieren aber es erledigte sich komischer Weise-  
Zumindest für den Moment, ganz von selbst.

Als wir nämlich beim Frühstück auftauchten, erlebten wir nämlich eine ziemlich unangenehme Überraschung.  
"Schön, dass die Damen auch noch auftauchen!", Scott Summers hatte die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und versperrte uns den Weg.  
"Louise Simonson, Rahne Sinclair, Theresa Rouke-Cassidy, Jeanette Tilby und Katherine Pryde haben sich ja heute freiwillig zu Küchendienst gemeldet!"

Er sah alles andere als amüsiert aus.  
Kitty sah müde in die Runde und gähnte:"...Wir haben uns _was_?"  
"Und das Schönste ist , ihr könnt gleich damit beginnen. Das Frühstück ist ja seit gut einer halben Stunde beendet!"  
Der Lehrer lächelte grimmig.  
"Aber, aber wir haben doch eine eine Spühlmaschine und..", begann Weezie vorsichtig.  
"Die ist...", Summers riss den Ablaufschlauch aus der Wand, "Heute Morgen leider zufällig kaputtgegangen..." Wir wechselten erstaunte Blicke.

Was war denn mit dem?

Wütend stampfte Cyclops aus der Küche.  
"Err...", Kitty sah ihm nach,"Ich glaube ja nicht!-War das jetzt echt Mr. Summers, oder Wolverine mit ´ner Sonnenbrille?"  
"Vielleicht deutlich zu viel Salz im Kaffee?", überlegte Theresa.  
"Fluoxetin", sagte ich mitfühlend,"Oder zumindest irgendwas vergleichbares...Cipramil vielleicht. Aber das ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich-"  
Rahne ließ die Schultern sinken und seufzte.  
"Wirklich Jeannie, könntest du einfach so tun, als wärst du dreizehn Jahre? Nur für ein paar Minuten. Ich komm grad nicht mit..."  
Ich musste bei ihrem Blick an Leah denken und schluckte.  
"Naja, wenn der Mann keine Antidepressiva schluckt, wer dann?"  
antwortete ich.  
_Du könntest auch welche gebrauchen, Tilby_, mischte sich mein Gewissen ein.

"Woher weißt du son eigenartigen Kram?", fragte Weezie und lies Wasser in die Spühle.  
"Weißt du, Lou, vermutlich hat Familie McCoy da so ein altes Spezialrezept für Babymilch...", Kitty zwinkerte lachend, "besteht aus alten Fachbüchern, zerstampft und mit Wasser aufbereitet. Würde erklären, warum die alle solche Klugscheißer sind"  
"Haha, selbst wenn, wäre ich wohl kaum in den Genuss gekommen...", ich sagte ich zerknirscht. „Mein Stiefvater ist Psychologe und hat nen Haufen Fachliteratur herumrum stehen."  
"Kay, und die liest du dann. Einfach so?", fragte Theresa mit offenem Mund.  
"Hatte Langeweile, OK?", genervt schaltete ich das Radio an .

We are what we're supposed to be,  
Illusions of your fantasy  
All dots and lines that speak and say  
What we do is what you wish to do---  
Theresa trällerte fröhlich und schrubbte die Pfanne.  
Ich fiel ein und hielt mir den Kochlöffel, den ich gerade abtrocknete vor das Gesicht, als wäre es ein Microfon.  
We are the color symphony  
We do the things you wanna see  
Frame by frame, to the extreme.  
sang ich Rahne an und hüpfte vor ihr herum.  
It's all an orchestra of strings  
Doin' unbelievable things Frame by frame  
to the extreme One by one, we're makin' it fun  
sang Rahne zurück und kicherte.  
Schließlich stimmten alle ein und wir performten eine spontane  
musicalreife Einlage.

"Eurer Stimmung scheint der Küchendienst ja kein Abbruch getan zu haben", Ororo Munroe sah sich unsere Show einen Moment lang an. Dann stellte sie das Radio leiser.  
"Versucht wenigstens zu tun, als wärt ihr bestraft.", sagte sie.  
Wir sahen uns an und nickten ernsthaft. Dann erledigten wir also den Rest- _fast_, ohne Blödsinn zu machen.  
Am Nachmittag saß Rahne am Rechner und tippte irgendwas.  
Ich lag auf meinem Bett und las, denn ich war immer noch ziemlich müde, von der gestrigen Nacht.  
Außerdem hatte es am Vormittag geregnet.  
"Komm mal", sagte sie, "Ich musst dir mal unbedingt was zeigen!"  
Ein bisschen schwerfällig stand ich auf.  
"Was willst du mir denn zeigen?", fragte ich wenig euphorisch,  
"Weezie hat die Fotos in unseren Ordner geladen...", sagte sie erfreut.  
"Na super"  
Richtig Lust mir die Fotos anzuschauen- jedenfalls nicht die, auf denen ich war, hatte ich keine.  
Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie überhaupt geschossen worden waren.  
Rahne öffnete das Bildbetrachtungsprogramm.

Kitty Lookheed und Rahne lagen auf dem Fußboden und machten Grimassen.  
Das nächste war Weezie im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett, während sie sich eine abgerollte Latritzschnecke in den Mund baumeln ließ.

Rahne Theresa und Kitty in einer drei Engel für Charlie Pose, die Ad Absurdum durch ihre Bekleidung, Pyjamas und Nachthemden, geführt wurde.

Kitty beim Eis essen.

Ich beim Eis essen...

Ich schluckte.  
Obwohl ich mich wirklich bemüht hatte, nett zu schauen, sah man nur zu genau wie ungern ich mich fotografieren lassen wollte.

Außerdem war das Bild ein weiter Schock für mich.

Rahne und ich auf dem Bett von Tracy.  
Ich versuchte zu lachen, ohne meine Zähne zu zeigen, was ein sinnloses Unterfangen gewesen war.

Tracy, die aus Kittys Bauch herausschaute und die Zunge herausstreckte.  
Weezie, Kitty Rahne und Tracy eng umschlungen und lachend.

Rahne Kitty und ich in der Mitte, mit Lookheed auf dem Knie.

Ich seufzte.  
"Mir war nicht klar, das ich _so _schlimm aussehe..", flüsterte ich.

"Schlimm-?Wieso denn schlimm?", fragte Rahne erstaunt und zweifelnd.

Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich überhaupt keine Idee hatte, wie genau ich eigentlich aussah.  
Wie ich auf andere wirken musste, wenn ich nicht zufällig vor irgendeinem Spiegel stand.

Sahen mich die anderen so, wie ich auf den Fotos herüber kam?  
Mein Brustkorb zog sich zusammen.  
Zumindest erklärte es eine ganze Menge.  
Mein Spitznamen, Bobbys Reaktion...  
Warum es jeder unverständlich fand, wenn ich mich bemühte normal zu sein-  
All sowas.  
Mir war nicht klar gewesen, wie anders ich aussah. Natürlich wusste ich, dass ich Fell hatte und das alles, aber ...  
Es war etwas ganz anderes, es auf einem Foto zu sehen.  
Ich sah wirklich aus wie ein kleines Biest, aber _überhaupt nicht_ wie ein Mädchen. Nicht ein bisschen.  
Zumindest nicht wie das Mädchen, das ich mal war.

" Jeannie?", sagte Rahne und stieß sich mit den Händen vom Schreibtisch ab.  
Ich nickte ernst und stumm, mit dem Blick auf den Bildschirm.  
"Vielleicht ist es für dich einfach nur ungewohnt, weil es so neu für dich ist...wir kennen dich aber so und es ist total OK , wie du bist"

Ich spielte mit der Zunge an meinen Zähnen.  
Fast das gleiche-zumindest mit dem selben Tenor, hatte ich gerade am letzten Samstag zu meinem Vater gesagt.  
Ich war mir auch sicher, dass sie meinte,was sie sagte.

Vielleicht sollte ich einfach aufhören, darüber nachzudenken, wie es wohl wäre 'normal' zu sein und besser einfach zu akzeptieren, das ich einfach anders war?

Alles andere war ja nur sinnlose Kraftverschwendung.

Ich war nicht normal und egal was ich anstellen würde, ich würde es auch nicht mehr sein.  
Die Bilder zeigten es nur allzu deutlich.   
Ich würde für immer immer aussehen, wie ein blauer Affe und es gab nichts, aber auch gar nichts, was ich daran ändern konnte.

Wer auch immer, Gott, das Schicksal, meine Gene - oder wer auch immer-hatte beschlossen, dass ich so sein sollte.

Es war glasglar.  
Ich würde es akzeptieren müssen, wenn ich wirklich weiterleben wollte.  
Und das wollte ich eigentlich.  
Mir war ein bisschen schwindelig, denn die Konsequenz war, dass ich mich endlich dem zu stellen hatte.  
Ob ich nun so tat, als sei ich die alte Jeanna - oder nicht.

Ich konnte mir mein Leben schwerer machen, oder leichter.  
Meine Erkenntnis, die so überraschend, so plötzlich über mich gekommen war, bedeutete, dass ich etwas ändern musste.  
Es war ja mein Leben.  
Nicht das einer anderen, die ich nicht war.  
Ich sprang auf.

"Weißt du was, du hast recht"

Rahne sah mich verständnislos mit offenem Mund an.  
Aber sie braucht das auch nicht zu verstehen.   
Es reichte, wenn ich es verstand.  
"Jeanna, du machst doch jetzt nicht wieder irgendwelchen Blödsinn, oder?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
"Nö, ist schon gut, ich musste gerade an Jung denken...", ich grinste in mich hinein.  
"An wen?"  
"Er war..", ich wollte gerade ausholen , doch plötzlich kam es mir sinnlos vor, Rahne mit unwichtigen Details zu nerven.  
"Er war Psychologe, aber das wichtigste ist, dass er etwas sehr kluges gesagt hat."  
"Nämlich?", fragte sie.  
"Das wir uns erst selbst weiterentwickeln können, wenn wir uns so annehmen, wie wir sind, und genau das Leben, dass uns anvertraut wurde, versuchen ernsthaft zu leben-"  
"Wow- und?"  
"Was und...?", ich streckte ihr die Zunge aus, "Ich werde einfach ernsthaft daran arbeiten, ein ausgezeichnetes blaues Mädchen zu sein. Wenn das Schicksal will, dass ich das ich ein kleiner blauer Affe bin, werde ich mich wohl fügen..."

Ich war ein wenig erstaunt, wie erlösend diese Erkenntnis für mich war.  
Denn ich hatte ausgezeichnete Laune und fühlte mich plötzlich wach und voller Tatendrang.  
Ich wollte nun doch an die frische Luft.  
Eigentlich total seltsam, dachte ich überrascht.  
Warum reagierte ich so?  
War ich nun endgültig dabei, meinen Verstand zu verlieren?  
Ein bisschen Angst vor meiner eigenen Courage hatte ich plötzlich schon.  
Natürlich würde es nicht einfacher sein, aber das würde es vermutlich nie sein, egal wie sehr ich mich anstrengen würde. Aber: welches Leben ist überhaupt leicht?  
Außerdem gab es ja auch Leute, die mit mir klar kamen, so wie ich war-oder?

Hank, Rahne, die Mädchen. Sie alle hatten mich gern, genauso wie ich war.  
Sogar Mike. Zumindest beinahe.  
Wieso sollte ich nicht einfach mit mir Freundschaft schließen?

Ich lief zum See. Das letzte Stück hangelte ich durch die Bäume.

Zumindest ein Friedensvertrag mit dem kleinen, blauen Affen in mir, war ein prima Plan.  
Ich setzte mich auf einen der niedrigen Äste, über das Wasser am kleinen See ragten und schaute hinunter.  
"Du bist echt ein hässlicher Gorilla", sagte ich beinahe liebevoll zu meinem Spiegelbild,"..aber du bist meiner..." 

(Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber das Lied ist ausgerechnet von Aqua...es heißt Cartoon Heroes- nicht unbedingt eine Gruppe, die ich üblicherweise höre. Aber hier einfach passend- Und fragt mic nicht warum es im Radio lief...XD)


	15. Eine ganz besondere Einladung

Am nächsten Tag, als wir gerade mit dem Mittagessen fertig waren, kam Roberto an unseren Tisch geschlendert.  
Er sah zu mir herüber und flüsterte etwas Rahne ins Ohr.

Ihre Ohren wurden rot und sie schüttelte verlegen den Kopf.  
"Das hab ich ganz vergessen."  
"Was hast du vergessen, Rahne?", fragte ich lachend und steckte mir eine Gabel Lunch in den Mund.

Roberto wartete gar nicht Rahnes Antwort ab sondern sagte:"Eigentlich sollte Rahne fragen, ob du nicht Lust hättest, uns wegen unserer Prüfung zu helfen- wir haben da nämlich ein echtes Problem."  
Er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.  
"Rahne hat gesagt, du seist so ein echter Crack in Naturwissenschaften und da du ja in die andere, bessere Klasse gehst, kennst du dich bestimmt aus..."

Ich sah Rahne etwas unsicher an.  
Was hatte sie den anderen da nur erzählt?  
"Worum geht es denn da genau?", fragte ich vorsichtig.  
"Osmose", antwortete Rahne schüchtern.  
"Ich glaube, keiner hat so richtig verstanden, wie das nun eigentlich funktioniert..."  
"Aber Osmose ist doch eigentlich nur eine selektive Diffusion..."  
"Stop!", sagte Roberto und hob lachend die Hände.  
"Kannst du uns das vielleicht in Ruhe erklären, ich meine... so das ich mir das dann aufschreiben kann? Aus meinen Unterlagen werde ich nämlich nicht schlau-"

"Bitte!", Rahne sah mich mit einem Hundeblick an.  
"Naja klar, wir könnten uns nach der Schule ja gemütlich in den Garten setzen...", antwortete ich. Warum nicht Osmose war ja kein so entsetzlich schweres Thema.

Nach der Schule trafen wir uns also an dem verabredeten Platz im Garten.  
Erstaunt stellte ich fest, das nicht nur Rahne und Roberto gekommen waren. Nein, fast die ganze Klasse war versammelt.  
"Wollt ihr etwa alle hier mitmachen?", fragte ich ein bisschen panisch.  
Plötzlich wurde mir ein wenig mulmig.

Ich war ja keine Lehrerin oder dergleichen.  
Wenn Leah, Sue und ich zusammen gelernt hatten, dann war es meist darauf hinausgelaufen, dass ich die Arbeit machte und die beiden brav abgeschrieben hatten. Hier würde diese Methode nicht funktionieren.  
"Kann ich mal sehen, worum es da jetzt genau geht?", fragte ich Rahne und sie reichte mir die Unterlagen.

Es ging also um den Vorgang der Osmose bei Pflanzen...

"Und was genau habt ihr jetzt daran nicht verstanden?", fragte ich und sah in die Runde.  
Unsichere Gesichter.  
Amara, sah mich mit großen Augen an.  
"Ich glaube wir haben ALLE nicht allzuviel verstanden..irgendwie hatte Miss Munroe das so seltsam erklärt-"

Ich schluckte,denn ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen es besser zu erklären.  
Miss Munroe machte ihre Sache doch sonst fantastisch...zu mindestens hatte ich keine Probleme damit, ihrem Unterricht zu folgen.

Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren und setzte mich auf einen niedrigen Ast, die Anderen setzten sich in Gras und sahen mich gespannt an.

"Also OK, eigentlich ist es ziemlich einfach. Osmose ist eine einseitige Diffusion durch ein Diaphragma..."  
Roberto und ein andere Junge grinsten. 

"Diaphragma, echt? ich wusste gar nicht, dass das etwas mit Sexualkunde zutun hat!", lachte Roberto.  
Die Mädchen kicherten.  
"Roberto du bist ein Spinner. Diaphragma ist latinisiertes Griechisch und heißt Zwischenwand. Übrigens hast du auch ein Diaphragma."  
Roberto lief rot an und sah ziemlich verwirrt aus.  
"Hab ich ?"  
Amara und Jubilee konnten sich kaum halten, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
Ich grinste.  
"Na Klar, oder willst du mir etwa erzählen, du hast kein Zwergfell? Das ist nämlich auch der Anatomische Begriff dafür"  
Roberto schien sich fürs erste genug blamiert zu haben. Er senkte den Kopf und schwieg.

"Ok, wo waren wir?", fragte ich und sah Rahne an.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Gesagt hast du...sie sah auf ihr Kladdenbuch: Einseitige Diffusion durch ein Diaphragma..."  
"Genau, dabei diffundiert das Lösungsmittel...im Fall eurer Zellen das Wasser, vom Bereich der niedrigen Konzentration der gelösten Stoffe, in den Bereich mit der höheren Konzentration, dadurch entsteht ein Konzentrationsausgleich."

"Das heisst in Worten für Achtklässler...?", Rahne lächelte mich charmant an und kaute gedankenverloren an ihren Stift.

Ich sah die anderen an.  
Anscheinend waren sie alle der Meinung, ich sollte es noch mal ohne Fremdworte versuchen.

Ich nickte, lies mich Kopfüber baumeln, legte meine Hand unters Kinn und suchte nach einer Erklärung die einfacher war.  
"Also, aber ihr wisst noch, was eine Diffusion war, oder?"  
Betretenes Schweigen.  
"OK, es ist zunächst einfach der Ausgleich von einem Konzentrationsunterschied. Wenn ihr in Wasser Salzwasser hereinschüttet, habt ihr danach verdünntes Salzwasser..oder?"

Logisch, die anderen nickten.  
Im weitesten Sinne versteht man eben jede Art von thermischer Fortbewegung...auch 'Endmischung' fällt darunter- aber ich glaube, das ist nicht relevant für eure Arbeit...

Ich sah in die Runde. Anscheinend hatten die anderen auch das verstanden.  
"Nun stellt euch vor, ich schütte mein Salz durch ein großes Gitter ins Wasser. Funktioniert immer noch."  
"OK und wann ist es ein Osmose?", fragte Jubi ungeduldig und verschränkte die Arme.  
"Hm...stellt euch mal vor, ich hätte hier ein Aquarium und würde es in der Mitte Teilen und zwar mit einer Wand die zwar Wasser durchlässt, aber kein Salz. Ich schütte jetzt in die eine Seite mein tolles Salzwasser, in die andere Seite mein normales Wasser."

"Das Wasser kommt durch", Rahne legte verschreckt die Hand auf den Mund.  
„Genau, das normale Wasser läuft auf die Seite mit dem Salzwasser und verdünnt es. Gleichzeitig kann aber das arme Salz nicht herüber. Daher kann niemals auf beiden Seiten die selbe salzige Suppe sein, aber zumindest kann das Salzwasser verdünnt werden und das macht das Wasser halt- In dem es auf die Seite herüber fließt, wo das Salz ist. Das geht solange, bis ein sogenanntes osmotisches Gleichgewicht hergestellt ist. Daher wird der Spiegel in unserem Aquarium halt auf der Salzwasserseite ansteigen..."

Die Anderen nickten.  
Für Pflanzenzellen ist dieser Druck ganz wichtig. Sie erhalten auf diese Weise ihre Stabilität.  
Die Zellwand ist quasi unsere Trennwand. So Pumpen Pflanzen auch das Wasser nach oben-im Zweifelsfall bis in die Baumkrone..."  
"Was passiert denn, wenn dieser osmotische Druck zu hoch wird? Immerhin ist eine Zelle ja kein Aquarium, sondern flexibel..", fragte Roberto  
"Stimmt. Wenn es zu viel wird dann platzt die Zelle irgendwann. Das passiert zum Beispiel mit Kirschen, wenn es zu heftig regnet."  
"Kann denn auch zu wenig Druck entstehen?"  
"Na klar, wenn du irgendein Gemüse zulange in Salzwasser legst.", lachte ich.  
"Und warum koche ich dann eine gute Gemüsebrühe oder meine Kartoffeln mit einer Prise Salz, Jeannie?"  
Erschrocken sah ich in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war.  
Hank saß grinsend an den Nachbarbaum gelehnt.

"Dad? Wie lange ...?" Ich setzte mich auf.  
"Nun?"  
"Ähm...", ich war völlig verwirrt, "Naja- Gemüse enthält ja auch ein bisschen Salz...wenn ich nun mit Salzwasser koche, dann...naja- dann quillt das Gemüse nicht so auf, wie meine Kirschen und behält seinen Geschmack-"  
Unsicher sah ich ihn an.  
Er nickte.  
Mir fiel ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen, es wäre mir ziemlich peinlich gewesen, irgendetwas falsches zusagen.  
"OK...", sagte ich unsicher und stützte meine Hände zur Seite auf "Können wir den Rest auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben?"  
Die Anderen nickten und räumten ihren Kram vom Rasen.

"Gibst du öfter Nachhilfe?", fragte mein Vater.  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht..eigentlich nie - das war das erste Mal", gab ich zu und schielte nach Rahnes Klassenkameraden, die sich gerade in alle Richtungen verstreuten.  
"Dafür hast du das doch gut gemeistert..."  
"Zu mindestens besser, als befürchtet", antwortete ich.  
"Ich bin so froh das du endlich da bist..."  
Dann hüpfte ich ihn an. Wir fielen beide auf die Wiese und lachten.

Schließlich setzte sich Hank auf und nahm meine Hände in seine.  
Vorsichtig drehte er sie mit den Handflächen nach oben.  
Mir wurde ziemlich unwohl.  
Wusste er etwa doch von meinem Versuch mich umzubringen?  
Er streichelte mir über meinen rechten Unterarm.

"Alles wieder in Ordnung?", fragte er und sah mich ernst und traurig an.  
Ich nickte stumm.  
"Ich hatte gedacht, du wärst vernünftig genug, um zu sehen, dass es keine Lösung ist, vor seinen Problemen davon zulaufen...Habe ich mich geirrt?"  
"Wieso weißt du es überhaupt?", fragte ich frustriert," ich dachte, Miss Munroe und ich hatten eine Abmachung..."  
Er nickte.  
"Ich habe es auch nur eben erst erfahren, weil ich mit Charles gesprochen habe. Aber du hättest es mir ruhig erzählen können. Vertraust du mir denn nicht?", Hank sah mir fest in die Augen.  
"Schon weißt du, es war sehr dumm...ich hab mich furchtbar geschämt und ich hatte Angst, dass du sonst gleich hergeflogen kommst-soetwas halt"  
Ich spielte mit einem langen Grashalm.  
"Du hast doch bestimmt genug Stress wegen mir, weil du so oft herkommst..."

Hank schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Mr. Cockrum hat ja auch Kinder und er versteht das, solange ich meine Arbeit schaffe. Er würde dich übrigens sehr gern mal kennen lernen"  
Erschrocken starrte ich ihn an.  
Der Präsident wollte mich kennen lernen?   
Das war ja wohl ein Scherz.  
Das konnte ja wohl nur ein Scherz sein.  
"Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?", fragte ich vollkommen überrascht.  
"Warum sollte ich einen solch blöden Witz machen. Er hat uns eigentlich zu seinem Garten-Fest eingeladen-aber ich weiß nicht, ob..."  
"Ob?", fragte ich mit großen Augen.  
"Ob, du schon soweit bist, ich meine- eine Gelegenheit würde sich bestimmt nochmal bieten..."  
In mir routierte es gerade.  
Der Präsident- ich...wann bekam man schon mal eine Einladung dieser Art?

"Habe ich noch Zeit darüber nachzudenken?"  
"Natürlich, Jeanna- Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn du in den Ferien doch mit nach Washington kommst. Ich könnte dir noch viel mehr zeigen..Ich hätte dich gern bei mir", er sah mich ernst an.  
Das war eine unglaublich schwere Entscheidung.  
Natürlich wollte ich, keine Frage. Aber es bedeutete natürlich auch, dass ich- so wie ich war vor dem Präsidenten stehen würde. Nicht nur vor dem. Im schlimmsten Fall.  
Im wahrscheinlichsten, vor allen Leuten, die auf so eine Party eingeladen werden würden.  
Das war natürlich mehr, als mal eben in Manhatten einzukaufen.  
Und mir lief jetzt noch eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, wenn ich an meinen kleinen Einkaufsbummel dachte.

Andererseits...wollte ich nicht das beste daraus machen?  
Wollte ich nicht mein Leben leben?  
Und letztendlich war ich ja genau deswegen überhaupt eingeladen.  
Wäre mein Vater kein Mutant, wäre er vermutlich nicht der Secretary.  
Wäre mir das nicht passiert, hätte der Präsident niemals von mir erfahren...  
Ich wusste sicher, dass ich diese Entscheidung bestimmt nicht nicht übers Knie brechen würde


	16. Präsidentenwahlen und Abschiede

Die gesamte nächste Woche, verbrachte ich ernsthaft damit, eine passable Entscheidung zu finden.  
Sie kostete einige schlaflose Nächte.  
Glücklicherweise musste ich die Prüfungen nicht mitschreiben, so dass ich viel Zeit für mich hatte, um zu einer Lösung zu kommen.  
Irgendwann hatte ich mich schließlich entschieden.

Ich war nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob ich es schaffen würde.  
Andererseits war sich zu verkriechen nur feige und würde mich nicht weiter bringen."Ich hasse dich!", sagte Kitty und umarmte mich,"warum darfst ausgerechnet du zum Präsidenten fahren und ich nicht?"  
Sie war, wie alle anderen die nach Hause fahren würden, schon fertig für die Fahrt angezogen und ihr Koffer stand bei dem Gepäck auf dem Kiesweg.  
"Du darfst gern für mich fahren, Kitty. Aber vergiss nicht blaues Make-up anzulegen-", antwortete ich schmunzelnd.  
Sie ging nicht auf meine kleine Spitze ein, sondern verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erhob mit gespielten Stolz den Kopf.  
"Meine Rache wird furchtbar sein, Tilby"  
"Tatsächlich?", lachte ich.  
"Ich werde einfach selbst Präsidentin!"  
Theresa und Rahne kicherten.  
"Yay, Kitty for President!", jubelten sie spontan und schwenkten imaginäre Fähnchen."Na, weißt du, ich glaube, das werden wir dann wohl noch sehen. Immerhin hatte ich auch geplant Präsidentin zu werden...", sagte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Bauch."ich habe bestimmt die allerbesten Voraussetzungen, denn in meinen Adern fließt bereits Präsidentenblut(minx erster Teil-nique) und mein Vater selbst Politiker. Das ist ein Familiengeschäft. Denk an die Kennedys!"  
Kitty zeigte ihre Zähne.  
"Das würden bestimmt spannende Wahlen werden. Immerhin habe ich dann zumindest einen ernst zunehmenden Gegner..."  
Weezie stand daneben, sah uns einen Moment lang überlegend an und begann dann wie eine Berichterstatterin in eine imaginäre Kamera zu sprechen.  
"Heute, meine lieben Zuschauer, ist der Tag der Tage. Das erste Mal in der Geschichte der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, treten zwei Frauen an um das Amt des amerikanischen Präsidenten an", sie machte eine dramatische Pause und machte ein ernstes Gesicht, "Jetzt ist schon abzusehen, das es ein Kopf- an Kopf- Rennen geben wird, zwischen den beiden Herausforderinnen."

Sie deutete aus Kitty, die siegessicher lächelte und huldvoll wie eine Prinzessin winkte.  
"Auf der einen Seite haben wir die Demokratin Katherine Pryde, aus Chicago."  
Weezie sah mich an und ich hob die Arme in die Luft.  
"Auf der anderen Seite, Jeanette Tilby die Tochter des ehemaligen Secretarys Hank McCoy..."  
"Komm jetzt ja nicht auf die Idee, aus mir die Republikanerin zu machen. Dann dreh ich dir auf der Stelle den Hals um..." sagte ich zu Weezie und blitzte sie an." Ich mach dann schon lieber ne eigene Partei auf..."  
"Oh man", stöhnte Weezie genervt und ließ die Arme sinken,"nimm doch nicht immer alles so verdammt ernst. Es ist doch eh nur Blödsinn..."

Scott Summers war mit dem Van vorgefahren und winkte Tracy und Rahne.  
"Euer Flieger geht bald, beeilt Euch!"  
Rahne drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich an.  
"Ja dann sehen wir uns ganz sicher im August, oder?"  
Ich nickte aufmunternd  
"Natürlich, was hast du denn gedacht?", fragte ich und richtete mich auf, um ihr die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen.  
"Du bleibst ganz sicher nicht in Washington?"

Auf die Idee wäre ich niemals im Leben gekommen.  
"Was soll ich da?", fragte ich, " ich freue mich ja jetzt schon auf das Ende der Ferien..."  
Sie lächelte beruhigt.  
"Ich werde dich ganz schön vermissen!", sagte sie und knuddelte mich ganz fest.  
Ich erwiderte ihre Umarmung.  
"Schreib mal, wie es dir so ergangen ist, Krümel", sie lächelte - aber ich sah, dass bei ihr auch die Tränen nicht allzu fern waren.  
Ich umarmte auch Theresa, dann stiegen die beiden in den Wagen.

Langsam leerte sich der Eingangsbereich.  
Die einen wurden abgeholt, andere wurden ebenfalls zum Flughafen, zum Bahnhof oder zum Bus gebracht.  
Plötzlich wurde mir klar, das wirklich Ferien waren.

Natürlich blieben eine ganze Menge Schüler auch in der Schule, dennoch war es plötzlich beinah erschreckend ruhig geworden.Mein Vater und ich verließen die Schule am Sonntag Nachmittag.  
Miss Munroe holte den Wagen, denn sie hatte Hank angeboten, uns zum Flughafen zu fahren.

Ansonsten, war das gesamte Belegschaftsteam versammelt um uns zu verabschieden.  
Mir war wirklich ziemlich flau im Magen.  
Wenn ich jetzt dieses Grundstück verließ, würde es bedeuten, das ich nicht nur einen kleinen Ausflug in die Welt da draußen machte, sondern wirklich und wahrhaftig für die nächsten Wochen, dort leben würde.  
Hank würde natürlich da sein, aber es würde gewiss ein echtes Abenteuer werden.  
Ich schluckte.  
Sogar Annie hatte ihren Keller verlassen und stand mit Carter, ihrem Sohn auf der Treppe.  
Sie streckte mir versöhnlich die Hand entgegen.  
"Tschuldigung, dass ich am Anfang so ruppig war, aber ich hatte meine Anweisungen.", sagte sie verlegen.  
"Anweisungen?", fragte ich erschrocken.  
Unwillkürlich sah ich zu meinem Vater und Professor Xavier herüber, die in ein Gespräch vertieft waren.  
Der Professor warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu lächelte und machte eine zustimmende Geste.  
Ich verstand gar nichts mehr. Warum sollte er sowas anordnen?  
Obwohl, vielleicht...ich hatte plötzlich eine wage Idee.

"Ja also, guten Flug!", sagte Annie und klopfte mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
Logan war eher zufällig dazugekommen-zumindest versuchte er es, so aussehen zu lassen.  
Er hatte eine Zigarre im Mundwinkel und grinste.  
"Na dann machs mal gut, Fellknäul", sagte er lässig und ging an mir vorbei,"Laß Washington stehen"  
Er drehte sich nicht noch einmal um sondern ging ins Haus.  
"Hatte ich vor...", sagte ich mehr zu mir als zu ihm.

Scott Summers gab mir die Hand.  
"Du schaffst das, ganz sicher."  
Ich nickte etwas unsicher.  
"Und Sie passen auf sich auf Mr. Summers, OK?"  
Er konnte sich ein schiefes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Immerhin war ich ja eigentlich nicht in der Position so etwas zu sagen.  
Aber er nickte.  
Ich hätte seine Augen gern gesehen, ob er es ehrlich meinte.

Dann sah ich wieder Xavier an.  
"Auf Wiedersehen, Professor, sie haben eine schöne Schule hier..."  
"Danke, ich freue mich, wenn es dir hier jetzt doch ein wenig gefällt."  
Oh ja, dachte ich, es gefällt mir.  
Ich gab auch ihm die Hand.  
"Nun aber los, dein Vater und Miss Munroe warten schon..", er zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
Ich drehte mich um.  
Der Wagen stand bereit und mein Vater war schon eingestiegen.  
Also hüpfte ich die Treppe herunter und öffnete die hintere Tür.  
"Ich freue mich, dass du wirklich mitkommst", sagte Hank und drehte sich zu mir um.  
Ohne etwas zu sagen, krabbelte ich auf den Rücksitz und schnallte mich an.  
Dann atmete ich tief ein.  
"Ich mich auch...", antwortete ich schließlich tapfer.  
Miss Munroe lächelte in den Rückspiegel und startete den Wagen.  
Während sich die beiden unterhielten, schnappte ich mir meinen MP3 Player und setzte die Kopfhörer in die Ohren.  
Vermutlich wusste mein Vater, dass ich nicht unhöflich sein wollte, sondern mich selbst einfach ein bisschen beruhigen musste.  
Ich betrachtete die dramatischen Wolken am Himmel, die durchaus von Möbius gezeichnet hätten sein können und konzentrierte mich ganz auf die Landschaft, die an uns vorbeizog.  
Irgenwann waren wir am Flughafen.  
Plötzlich spach mich Miss Munroe an.  
„Was ich dich noch mal fragen wollte, Jeanna-was hat es eigentlich mit Osmose und diesem Aquarium auf sich?"  
Erstaunt sah ich sie an und mein Vater lächelte wissend..  
Er war ja bei meiner Stunde dabei gewesen.  
„In fast jeder Abschlussarbeit in Rahnes Klasse, wurde mir die Osmose anhand eines Aquariums erklärt...es war schon ein bisschen merkwürdig..."  
„Err OK..." antwortete ich verwirrt.  
„Schlimm?-ich hab halt nach einem Beispiel gesucht..."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und grinste.  
„Immerhin haben sie es verstanden und durch dein Beispiel haben sie es sich zu mindestens gemerkt."

Miss Munroe stieg aus, und wir holten unser kleines Gepäck aus dem Wagen.  
Das Große war schon eingecheckt worden, worüber ich sehr dankbar war.  
Sie umarmte meinen Vater freundschaftlich.  
"Machs gut Henry, und grüß mir die liebe Dana"  
Er erwiderte die Umarmung und nickte.  
"Ich werde es ihr ausrichten"  
Dann sah sie mich an.  
"Es ist schön, dass du mitfährst, Jeanna!"  
Ich versuchte mich auf sie zu konzentrieren und nicht auf die umstehenden Passanten zu achten, die große Augen machten. Dann lächelte ich verhalten.  
"Ich freu mich schon auf August", antwortete ich diplomatisch.  
Sie nahm mich auch in den Arm.  
"Du schaffst das alles...ich bin mir ganz sicher- hab Spaß", flüsterte sie.  
Dann ließ sie mich los und stieg in den Wagen.

Ich wusste ja mittlerweile, dass wir nicht der einzige Mutanten auf der Welt waren, die anders aussahen. Und mir war durchaus bewusst, dass ich letztendlich sogar vermutlich 'Glück' hatte, aber in diesem Moment waren wir die Freaks der Stunde.

Auf alle Fälle hatten wir mehr als genug Aufmerksamkeit.  
Ein großer blaubefellter Mann in einem hellen Sommeranzug und ein Teenager, ebenso blau mit einem schwarzen Piratentuch um den Kopf, gelbem T-Shirt und schwarzen Hopperjeans, waren bestimmt exotisch genug, für einen normalen Sonntag.  
Ich tauschte meine Brille mit einer Sonnenbrille, obwohl es natürlich zum Schutz meiner Augen weniger sinnvoll war.

Aber es war ein guter Trick, durch die Massen von Menschen zu kommen.  
Zum einen konnte ich weniger von meiner Umwelt sehen, was mir in diesem Moment ganz recht war.  
Zum anderen konnte ich mich dahinter ein wenig verstecken.  
Natürlich nicht wirklich, aber ich hatte zumindest ein klein wenig das Gefühl.  
Da Hank so groß war, zog er natürlich noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Und es hatte auf alle Fälle einen Vorteil.  
Selbst in dem Gedränge des Flughafens hatten wir fast immer ausreichend Platz.

Weiter gehts im dritten Teil: "Jeanna in Washington"


End file.
